Not Good Enough
by teenybirdy
Summary: This story have been developed from a prompt from Misha20. In the DWP world, for the most part Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda? Specially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is.
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

 _In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter One**

 _"Perhaps we just need little reminders from time to time that we are already dignified, deserving, worthy. Sometimes we don't feel that way because of the wounds and the scars we carry from the past, or because of the uncertainty of the future. It is doubtful that we came to feel undeserving on our own. We were helped to feel unworthy. We were taught it in a thousand ways when we were little, and we learned our lessons well."_  
\- Jon Kabat-Zinn

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy stood at the side of the room talking with Nigel and Serena but surreptitiously watching her wife as she worked her usual magic in the room. Her fake crocodile smile firmly in place as people flocked around her to do some serious ass-kissing.

She loved her mercurial wife more than anything, but she had become distant over the last three months since Charlotte had come along. The baby was Miranda's idea, a way of cementing their family after their whirlwind affair ended on a drunken weekend in Vegas which included a fight about their relationship, her serenading Miranda and with them getting married by an Elvis impersonator.

Two steps behind her are her two assistants, Jessica and Giselle. Jessica was Andy's hand-picked replacement almost three years ago after she had decided to leave Runway after the Paris incident and the start of a very emotionally charged affair with Miranda. She was chosen to ensure the smooth running of the Runway office with Emily, whose foot was still in a plaster cast after being hit by a cab. Jessica was an epic organiser, and she moved quickly to Miranda's first assistant as Emily got her promotion to the Art department.

Jessica spent time looking for a suitable replacement for herself, and that was Giselle. Giselle could have been a Supermodel. She was young, gorgeous and charismatic. She had a body to die for, not too thin, curvy in all the right places, golden blonde hair, her smile could light up the darkest room, and she had large, soft, expressive hazel eyes you could drown in.

"Fucking bitch!" Andy seethed as she watched Giselle's hand sliding delicately across Miranda's back down to her ass as she leans in to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to fucking end her!"

Nigel spun around, clocking Giselle's hand on Miranda's ass and rubbed a hand over his balding head. "What the Hell is that silly girl doing?" He asked desperately.

Andy felt her rage brewing; the Miranda handbook included many rules however one of the most important was "DO NOT TOUCH." But what angered Andy the most was that her wife hadn't moved away from the touch. "She hasn't fucking touched me in months. She doesn't come home for dinner; I go to sleep alone and wake up alone. My life has become my daughter, no fucking adult conversation, no affection. Nothing. Now I know why; she's got to be fucking that cunt!" Andy thundered quietly enough for her old colleagues to hear. "She's fucking replaced me. I have always known I was never good enough." Shoulders sagging Andy turned away brushing tears from her eyes as Nigel patted her back awkwardly.

Serena looked on sadly before stating; "Querida, maybe she didn't realise, no?"

"She knows." Andy sobbed. "She didn't move away from the touch, not even a slight fucking flinch. Well fuck her and that bimbo she's chosen, I'm calling Roy, and I'm out of here. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse she hesitated briefly before dialling Roy requesting he pick her up immediately. She then went to her messages and typed a text to Miranda and Giselle.

 **Giselle get your fucking hand off my wife's ass NOW!**  
 **Miranda, I am going home. I do NOT want to see or hear you tonight.**  
 **Keep the fuck away from me. Charlotte and I will be gone by the time you come home.**

She observed as Giselle snatched her hand away from Miranda rapidly, growing pale as she read from her phone. Miranda looked towards Giselle who nodded to her mobile mouthing Andy. Miranda took a quick glance at the screen and looked around for her wife, noticing the swish of her brunette hair leaving the room she excused herself, told her assistants to go away and stalked towards Nigel.

At her arrival, Nigel told her, "You've really messed up this time Miranda."

"What did I do now?" Miranda demanded.

"It's not what you did; it's what you didn't do." Nigel clarified. "You didn't flinch as Giselle's hand roamed your ass, you didn't move away. You know Six has eagle eyes; she's an investigative journalist for Christ sake and a bloody good one. She can see what others don't, never mind the fact that she's not able to tear her eyes away from you when you're in the room with her. How blind are you Miranda? You have a stunning wife and three beautiful daughters, and it's like you just don't care."

"So she's leaving me?" Miranda asked. "She's taking my daughter? I will not allow that. She promised she would never leave..."

"We don't know if she'll leave but you promised in your wedding vows that you would cherish her forever, we were there standing with you," Serena added gently. "Andy has not been the same since Charlotte; it was a hard birth for her, no? She was left feeling ugly, and she feels isolated, she is tired and overwhelmed. Have you told her, shown her that you still desire her? Do you tell her every day that you love her and the child she gave you?"

"For crying out loud, I cannot be pandering to her every need 24/7." Miranda declared hotly.

"Then she will leave, and she will take her daughter. Giselle's hands-on behaviour tonight hasn't helped. Six knows better than anyone how your assistant's hero worship you; she was always different though. She actually loved you." Nigel clarified. "You've been in her place Miranda, look back and remember what you felt like after the twins and multiply it by 10." Nigel sighed. "The birth nearly killed Six; she had to have an emergency hysterectomy and then got that infection. She couldn't breastfeed her daughter, couldn't pick her up to soothe her as she cried. You hired a nurse and left her to return to Runway." He shook his head sadly. "You should go home to your wife, and if you have any sense, you'll get on your knees and beg her not to leave. Tell her you to love her, show her that she's worthy of your love because right now she feels she's not good enough and that is killing her."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

 _In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Two**

 _"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. We ask ourselves, who am I to be brilliant, to be gorgeous, talented, and fabulous. Actually, who are you not to be? You are a child of God. Your playing small doesn't serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that others won't feel insecure around you. We are born to make manifest the glory of God within us. And as we let our light shine, we consciously give others permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our fear, our presence automatically liberates others."_  
\- Marianne Williamson

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy found herself sobbing, curled in a foetal position in the back of the Town Car, unable to get a handle on the incandescent rage she was feeling.

How could Miranda humiliate her in such a public fashion? Allowing that bitch's hands all over her while ignoring her wife. Andy had finally reached the end of her rope. She should have realised sooner that this marriage wasn't going to work, it was time to leave. She would take her daughter and escape from the Devil's clutches. She should have heeded her parents and Lily and Doug's warnings about the woman she'd tied herself to. She should have continued to walk away in Paris.

She remembered that day in Paris where her life changed

 **Paris - October 2007**

 _She exited the car after Miranda, but rather than following her boss she skipped across the road to the fountain without looking back. Her phone rang, looking down she saw Miranda's name flashing on the screen._ _"You've got to be fucking kidding me? Andy snarled._

 _Without another thought, she threw her palm pilot into the flowing water, finally feeling a brief sense of freedom followed by panic as she saw it hit the bottom of the_ _fountain_ _._ _She looked up and noticed someone standing close to her side, eyes on her._

 _She met steel blue eyes and felt shocked, yet looking into those eyes she saw a hint of amusement._ _"Well well, that was very eye-opening Andréa. You've certainly shown your impetuous side." Miranda smirked at the brunette._

 _"I quit Miranda, and I don't care anymore. You can't go round fucking with people's lives like you have today, I get you needed to save your own neck, but you've trampled on someone's dream without showing a single bit of guilt. You say I am like you, you say we have choices, well I chose for myself to walk away. I am nothing like you." Andy spat at her._

 _"Mm just as you say. Walk with me." Miranda demanded._

 _"No! I quit! I am not following two steps behind like a fucking lapdog." Andy told her, her anger getting the better of her._

 _Miranda placed her hand on Andy's arm. "I said to walk with me, not behind me. Please, Andréa."_

 _Shocked at Miranda's words and the feeling of Miranda's hand on her arm, Andy started to walk alongside her ex-boss as she stuttered, "You said please? You never say that."_ _She shrugged nonchalantly and looked away from the brunette._

 _Walking side by side past La Place de la Concorde towards the Jardin des Tuileries Miranda looked at the brunette, "I love Paris in the fall." Miranda told her. "There's something uniquely magical about 'La Ville-Lumière.' It offers a unique, distinctive character, as exhibited through its architecture, culture, cuisine."_

 _Andy responded. "I can't give you an opinion about that. All I've seen of Paris is from the car and a small walk I took last night."_

 _"From the little you've seen what do you think?" Miranda asked gently._

 _"In the daylight, Paris seems to be quite dirty and polluted. At night it's magnificent the way it is all lit up. I walked along the Pont des Arts last night. Seeing the Eiffel Tower all lit up in the distance was breathtaking." Andy told her._

 _"Ah, the Pont des Arts. There's some talk that people want to attach what they call love locks to the bridge. I never really understood why people find the city romantic, is it the language, the food or the sights?" Miranda sighed._

 _"Maybe you've never experienced Paris with the right person?" Andy said eying the editor._

 _Miranda laughed. "My first honeymoon was in Paris, Greg thought I would want to come and experience the romance. I worked here before I moved to New York though. I found I had become somewhat blasé about a lot the experiences Paris offers."_

 _"I can understand that. If I ever get married, then I would want to experience something new for my honeymoon. Not that I can see me getting married anytime soon, Nate ended our engagement last week." Andy told her._

 _"I didn't know, about your engagement, or that he had ended things. You don't wear a ring." Miranda said._

 _"Why would you know?" Andy asked. "We're not exactly in the habit of personally discussing matters of the heart. I didn't wear the ring as it wasn't particularly my style; I carried it with me every day though. He ended things when he found out I was coming to Paris. He was never really supportive of my job at Runway. Then again he wasn't the only one." She muttered darkly._

 _"Will you get back together now you've quit? You don't seem particularly unhappy with him leaving." Miranda queried._

 _"I doubt it. Nate's applied for a job as a sous chef in Boston. I expect he's packed up and gone by now. I wasn't happy towards the end, I have changed whereas he just seemed to stay the same, with the same college boy mentality." Andy explained._

 _"And what will you do?" Miranda asked. She stopped walking and pointed to a bench for them to sit._

 _"I don't know," Andy told her honestly as she sat. She looked at the editor and said, "No-one walks away from you Miranda. If they displease you, then you fire them and then blacklist them. Fashion Week is the busiest time of your year, and you walked away from your afternoon to follow me. We've discussed our thoughts on Paris, and how my personal life has gone to shit. When I told Nigel about Nate, he said, 'That's what happens when you start doing well at work. Let me know when your entire life goes up in smoke; then it's time for a promotion'."_

 _Miranda smirked. "He would know all about that."_

 _"Why did you follow me, Miranda? Why not just let me go?" Andy demanded looking at the woman sat by her side._

 _"I...I don't...I can't tell you." Miranda stuttered._

 _"Then we're done here, Miranda. I'll say goodbye now." Andy told her sadly as she got up from the bench._

 _"You can't leave!" Miranda cried._

 _"I can't stay Miranda. I can't remain at Runway knowing you could hurt me as much as you hurt Nigel today. I need to get back to the hotel and organise my flight home."_

 _"Please don't leave!" Miranda looked down at her hands, curling and uncurling them in her lap._

 _"Give me a reason to stay Miranda. Tell me why it's so important to you." Andy pleaded._

 _Looking up at Andy the young woman saw the pain behind the editor's eyes. "Everyone leaves..."_

 _"You push people away," Andy told her softly. "You have built walls around yourself that are so high_ they _'re impenetrable_ _to all but your children Miranda; I tried to be there for you last night; you told me to do my job. I tried my damnedest this morning to warn you about Irv_ _Jacqueline, and you pushed me away telling me, 'If I see freesias I will lose what is left of my mind.' You're brilliant but impossible."_

 _"...I didn't think you'd be like everyone else..." Miranda continued hesitantly still looking down. "I didn't think you would leave. I thought if I followed you..."_

 _"What did you think Miranda? That I would just continue to stand by and take all that you throw at me? Stay by your side feeling worthless, getting no validation for surpassing every one of your impossible tasks? Stay in a position where I will never be anything but the smart, fat girl? For Christ sake Miranda, you have to know how I feel! Look at me! See me!" Andy demanded._

 _Miranda looked into the deep chocolate orbs swirling with unguarded emotion; there was something in those eyes that caused Miranda's breath to hitch._

 _"I care Miranda, more than I should, and I can't stay only to have my heart broken," Andy whispered as tears filled her eyes._

 _"Andréa I...I care too. Stay with me; we can work through this. I can't let you walk away from me." Miranda grabbed Andy's hand running her thumb over her palm._

 _Looking at Miranda Andy's breath caught, unable to stop herself she leaned in and captured the other woman's lips between her own in a searing kiss._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

 _In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Three**

 _Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we might have won by fearing to attempt."_  
\- William Shakespeare

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda sat in the car wondering how she could get Andréa to talk to her. She was furious with herself for allowing Giselle to touch her so inappropriately but they were in a public place, she couldn't cause a scene with the press present. She would fire the girl first thing Monday. Pulling out her phone she attempted to call Andréa, but after three rings it was sent to voicemail. She decided to send a text.

 **I am on my way home. We need to talk. M x**

She shook her head and sighed heavily as her phone vibrated in her lap.

 **I am not at the Townhouse. Charley and I are on our way to Newark Liberty.  
I can't be near you right now.**  
 **I can't see any way forward from this. You've broken me.**

As she read the response she knew it was too late, her relationship with Andréa was over. It wasn't how she expected this marriage to turn out.

She placed a hand over her mouth as a sob broke free causing Roy to look in the rearview mirror with concern. After nearly 15 years of driving the editor, which included driving her through her previous two divorces, he had never known her to break down. "She'll be back Miranda." He attempted to comfort. "She loves you."

Choking back her sobs she looked at her driver; "No she won't." Miranda hiccupped at him. "I've pushed her too far this time." Grabbing control of her swirling emotions Miranda looked towards the window at the passing scenery, stopping herself from seeing the pity held in Roy's eyes. She sat back and took deep breaths as memories of Andréa overtook her.

 **Paris - October 2007**

 _That first kiss on that bench in the Jardin des Tuileries was her undoing. She had managed over the months before Fashion Week to keep control of the overwhelming feelings she had for her young assistant. She knew that once she acted on her attraction, she would not be able to stop herself from pursuing the young woman regardless of being married._

 _Deep down she had attempted to tell herself that Andréa would not feel anything for her but abhorrence. She had told herself she was not worthy of the young woman she desired._

 _As their kiss deepened, she found herself being straddled right there in the centre of Paris. She pulled back slightly was breathing heavily, gulping for air._ _"Darling, we need to take this somewhere more private," Miranda told Andy ardently. Andy's answering smile took her breath away just as quickly as the kiss they shared._

 _Andy moved off the older woman's lap and held her hand out for Miranda to take, and they made their way hand in hand back to the hotel._

 _Upon them reaching the Hotel Miranda found herself being pulled quickly through the foyer to an empty elevator by an impatient Andy. As the doors closed, she was pushed to the back of the elevator and pinned to the wall by the brunette, hands sliding through her hair as her lips were ensnared hungrily in an open-mouthed kiss._ _"God Andréa, I want you." Miranda husked into Andy's ear as the doors of the elevator opened to their floor._

 _Miranda found herself being guided from the elevator to her suite door with a hand on her back. As she fumbled with the key card she felt Andy push up against her back, her mouth making contact with the nape of the editor's neck as the door finally opened._

 _Andy kicked the door closed behind them as Miranda pinned her against it. The editor ran her hands from Andréa's shoulders down to cup her breasts as their lips clashed, Miranda's tongue licking the younger woman's bottom lip requesting entrance. Andy's hands grabbed Miranda's ass pulling her closer as their tongues fought for dominance._

 _Miranda's hands did not stop moving as they kissed, finding the zip on Andy's dress she tugged it down. She broke their kiss, stepping back she pulled it off the brunette's shoulders, and it fell to her waist and then slithered down her legs leaving Andy in nothing but her 4" Louboutins and her matching La Perla underwear._

 _Feeling self-conscious Andy attempted to cover her stomach and breasts with her arms. Miranda took her arms and pinned them to Andy's side._ _"You're beautiful," Miranda whispered as she took in each glorious inch of the woman in front of her. "Andréa I want to take you to bed."_

 _Seeing Andy's slight nod, she led her by hand to the master bedroom and pushed Andy onto the bed. Miranda kicked off her Prada heels and bent over to remove Andy's heels. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Andy's hips as she pulled her own dress over her head and dropped it on the floor._

 _Andy sat up and wrapped her arms around Miranda pulling her closer as she nibbled from Miranda's neck to her breasts. Taking one of Miranda's nipples into her mouth, through the lace bra she was wearing, she bit down gently. Miranda moaned and arched into the touch._

 _Taking the opportunity she rolled Miranda, so the editor was laying under her, legs wrapped around her hips, their aching centres rubbing against each other as their hips undulated._ _"I...I want...Oh God, I need more." Miranda moaned._

 _Andy moved down Miranda's body slowly leaving a trail of wet kisses causing a blaze of fire to light within the editor. She pressed her lips to Miranda's pelvis and softly bit the hip bone causing her hips to buck at the contact before moving to remove the panties. As she slid them down the editor's legs, she nuzzled the damp curls between them and moved lower, swiping the slick folds with her tongue._ _"You taste exquisite." Andy moaned into her as she flicked her tongue against Miranda's clit before sucking it into her mouth._

 _"Oh, Andréa. More, please more!" Miranda groaned._

 _Miranda felt a small pressure against her core before she was entered deftly with two fingers. As Andy thrust her fingers, she continued to lave the clit with her tongue sending waves of pleasure coursing through the woman below. Looking up into the bright blue eyes of the woman Andy could see Miranda was close. As Andy pulled out, she re-entered Miranda with a third finger and placed added pressure on her sensitive clit with her thumb. Feeling the walls clenching around her she angled her fingers to that sweet spot. Miranda went stiff, screaming the young woman's name she flew over the edge as her orgasm claimed her._

 _Miranda stirred as Andy moved up her body as they came face to face Miranda took the brunettes face in her hands and kissed her, tasting herself on the lips and tongue._

 _As the kiss ended their foreheads touched and their breathing settled. Andy rolled off and onto her side beside Miranda. She raised her hand and brushed the silver forelock out of the older woman's eyes._

 _Miranda rolled on to her side to face the woman in her bed. She closed her own eyes against the emotions shining blatantly from Andy's and trying to control the overwhelming emotions swirling around her. Opening her eyes again she schooled her features to her usual mask of indifference._

 _At the apparent changes with the editor, Andy spoke up. "Miranda?" Andy queried. "What's wrong?"_

 _"This shouldn't have happened," Miranda told her._

 _"But...But...What? Why?" Andy stuttered, her heart breaking into what felt like a million pieces._

 _"Bore someone else with your questions," Miranda told her harshly as she moved off the bed and stalked into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her._

 _Andy got up from the bed ran from the bedroom scooping up her dress. Yanking it over her head, she zipped it quickly and retreated from the suite trying to hold her tears at bay as she fumbled her way back to her own room._

 _Miranda slid down against the door, holding her knees to her chest as she wailed against the heartbreak she had brought on herself._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

 _In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Paris - October 2007**

 _Nigel exited the elevator only to see Andy slam out of Miranda's room and into her own, tears streaming down her face._ _Shaking his head, he walked down the corridor to Miranda's suite; he wanted answers for today's fiasco. That James Holt job had been his dream, instead he'd been overlooked for that French skunk Jacqueline Follet._

 _Taking the key card for Miranda's suite out of his wallet he swiped it letting himself in._

 _He looked around the room and noticed Miranda wasn't at her usual spot on the sofa. However, the master bedroom door was open. Knocking he poked his head around the door, seeing the unmade bed and the clothes in a pile on the floor he realised this was not usual Miranda behaviour. Moving further into the room he heard crying coming from the bathroom._ _"Miranda?" He questioned. "C'mon I know you're here."_

 _"Fuck off Nigel." Miranda hissed through her tears._

 _Miranda rarely swore, and Nigel was shocked enough to blurt. "You know what Miranda? You fuck off! You're your own worst enemy. You push everyone away one way or another. Why can't you just be fucking pleasant to deal with for once? But no! You have to turn into Queen Bitch!"_

 _Hearing Nigel's angry words Miranda was astonished. She grabbed the robe from the back of the door and shoved her arms through the sleeves. She tied it quickly as she burst back out to the bedroom furiously._

 _"How dare you?" She screeched._

 _"I dare because after almost 20 years you have only gotten worse," Nigel retorted. "You used to be my friend, then you became Editor In Chief, and you shut yourself off from us all in your drive for perfection, the impossible. You are the most flawed of us at Runway Miranda because you don't seem to realise what harm you do to people, people like that beautiful young woman who not 5 minutes ago ran from this very suite with tears streaming down her face."_

 _"You don't know what you are talking about." Miranda seethed._

 _"Really?" Nigel asked. "It's not like I can't tell you've just had a damn good fuck, most probably by that young woman. It's not as if I'm so blind to what's around me at Runway that I haven't noticed the attraction between you, the care and affection she holds for you...Dare I say it? The love that shines from her eyes as she looks at you when she knows you're not paying attention. What did you do, screw her and push her away? I know she walked away from you after lunch, was this her punishment for daring to leave you?"_

 _Nigel's honesty stumped Miranda. Stalking from the bedroom, she swiftly moved to the mini-bar and helped herself to a large Scotch. Knocking it back in one giant gulp she poured another smaller drink for herself and one for Nigel. She walked to the sofa and placed both glasses on the coffee table and sat down heavily._

 _Nigel walked out of the bedroom. "I hung your dress up, that's no way to treat vintage Chanel." He sighed and grabbed his drink sat down on the opposite side of the sofa. He turned to the side and looking at her asked. "What happened today Miranda? Where have you been all afternoon? You missed two shows."_

 _Miranda looked at him and saw the young man she met when she joined the US branch of Runway. The man she trusted to stand by her._ _"As you probably saw_ _Andréa_ _left me after the lunch and I followed her. She started off cussing me out for the speech at lunch, furious at me for announcing Jacqueline for the Holt International position instead of you. We walked together and talked. It was lovely just being with her; she has a way of soothing my spirit. And then she asked why I didn't let her go, and I couldn't answer her...I couldn't find the words. She demanded I look at her, see her, and so I did. I always have really."_

 _Miranda sighed and took a sip of her drink._ _"As I looked into her eyes, I saw her love and desire for me for the first time, and it took my breath away. She told me, 'I can't stay only to have my heart broken.' So I responded by telling her I care about her, I said we would work things out together, and then she kissed me, right there in the centre of the Jardin des Tuileries. I felt more alive at that moment than I ever have."_

 _"And then what Miranda?" Nigel asked her gently, knowing that Miranda was about to break._

 _"We came back here. My God Nigel, the time I spent in her arms was so beautiful. I wanted to stay in the moment forever. I turned to look at her I saw all that love and absolute adoration shining from her, and I became utterly terrified. So I told her it was a mistake, and at that moment I broke my own heart. I couldn't tell her I'm falling in love with her because she'll leave me one day. They always do."_

 _"You've got to be kidding?" Nigel burst out. "You have a toe-curling moment with someone you've actually admitted to me you love and you act like the Ice Queen, tossing her to one side in the belief that she'll be like the rest of the assholes you've been with? Haven't you learned anything about Six in the last ten months? She's loyal, loving, brave and honest. She put her heart on the line, and you stomped on it with your 5" Prada heels. My God Miranda! Get her, tell her that you love her. Fix this!" Nigel exploded exasperated._

 _"I don't know how" Miranda admitted. "I don't know how to let her love me."_

 _"How can you turn your back on love Miranda?" Nigel asked. "You saw what losing Sean did to me, it nearly killed me, but I have no regrets. He was the love of my life; we fought right until the end to remain together, against all the hate and discrimination, the stigma of his illness. We were happy right until his last day on this Earth."_

 _Miranda thought of the two good-looking young men she had spent many nights with, enjoying their company over dinner and drinks. A flash of memory came up of the young man Sean, green eyes gaunt, pale-faced, fragile. His immune system destroyed by the virus eating its way through him._ _"How am I supposed to hold on to her through the mess my life is going to be? Stephen sent divorce papers last night, and she was there for me, as she always is, and I pushed her away. How will the twins feel? All of a sudden they will have lost a father figure and I will be with a woman, not just any woman, someone who was my assistant. And the press will have a field day at our expense. How could I put her through all of that Nigel?"_

 _"Stephen is no loss to your life. You'd be surprised how resilient your two daughters are and how much they actually like Six. As for the press, they will say what they always say, they will sensationalise your relationship, but you will both ignore it and love each other and prove everyone wrong." Nigel told her._

 _"Do you honestly believe that?" Miranda asked him._

 _"Think about it this way Miranda. She's seen you at your worst and yet she still finds something in you to love. I think it takes someone extraordinary to see beyond the mask the world sees and take into consideration the person wearing it." Nigel moved closer to the editor and grasped her hand tightly. "You will regret it if you let her go. Please fix this."_

 _"OK. I need 5 minutes to change. Can you make sure_ _Andréa_ _doesn't leave? Please." Miranda looked at him. "I'm sorry about Holt International. I want to discuss it more when we get back to New York if that's acceptable?"_

 _"That will be fine Miranda. Go get dressed, and I'll go talk to Six."_ _As Miranda rushed back to the bedroom, Nigel finished his scotch and left the suite. As he reached Andy's room he muttered to himself, "Alright Nigel, gird your loins."_

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

 _In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Five**

Miranda reached home quickly. She hurried up the Townhouse steps and opened the door to see the study light on. She walked towards the room but stopped in the doorway at the sight of her 13-year-old daughter Cassidy curled on the floor sobbing into Patricia's fur. "Bobbsey?" Miranda queried as she walked towards her oldest daughter.

Cassidy spun around where she was sat and looked up at her Mom with rage burning in her eyes. "What did you do?" She angrily demanded as she swiped at her tears. "Andy's gone and taken Charley with her. She said she couldn't be with us anymore and it's your fault! You push everyone away."

Tears sprang into Miranda's eyes at the look on her daughter's face, at the anger and the heartbreak revealed in her eyes. "I'm sorry Cassidy, I'm...she..." Miranda tried to explain. "I didn't think she'd leave."

"Well she did, she's gone and wouldn't tell us why or where she was going. And now Caro's gone too. She got Dad to come and get her; she doesn't want to be here either. Mom, you have to try to fix this. We love Andy; she makes us a family." Cassidy lay her head back down and sobbed.

"I promise Bobbsey; I will do everything I can. I want nothing more than you, Caroline, Charlotte and Andréa. You are all my life." She responded gently as she sat on the floor and started stroking her daughter's hair.

"She's going to London." Cassidy murmured.

"How do you know that?" Miranda asked.

"She didn't clear her browsing history. I saw the confirmation for the flight to Heathrow via Logan International." Cassidy confirmed.

"Show me," Miranda asked as she stood holding her hand out to her daughter.

Cassidy gripped her hand and stood. Miranda pulled her close for a hug before releasing her and walking over to the desk. With a few clicks, Cassidy had pulled the flight itinerary up and requested a printout. "We should go get them and bring them home," Cassidy told the older women.

"I don't think..." Miranda started to say.

"That's the problem, you don't think Mom, you go along doing your thing and being who you are, and you forget that your actions affect other people. You forget that you have a family who misses you when you're not around. Andy misses you; she's been sad this last three months, her smile is missing, she's filled with darkness, it's like she's drowning and Caro and I can't pull her to safety. We don't have that strength, but you do." Cassidy explained.

Miranda was shocked realising just how grown up her daughter was becoming. She wasn't an adult yet, but she was apparently on her way to becoming an incredible young woman. "And Caroline?" Miranda questioned.

"Caro is just pissed at you for not being around much, things have gone back to how they were before Paris, before the divorce and you and Andy got together. You used to want to be with us, and I don't know what to do to fix this Mom." Cassidy told her.

Miranda spluttered, "You're 13! It is not your job to fix this, and watch your language."

"If I don't try who will?" Cassidy queried. "Runway seems to come before us, and we can't compete." She looked at her daughter and was ashamed. She saw the flight time as she looked down at the itinerary.

 **9:59 PM – 11:17 PM - Newark (EWR) – Boston (BOS)**  
 **7:50 AM – 7:25 PM - Boston (BOS) – London (LHR)**

"Let me make a call. Boarding is happening soon, but she'll have to wait for her connection in Boston." Miranda told her young daughter.

"I will phone Cara see if she can come here and stay with me," Cassidy said.

Miranda pulled out her cell. She scrolled through her contacts and decided to call Donatella, knowing that she was currently in New York. "Donatella hello, I need to ask a favour. I need to get to Boston as soon as practical. Can I use your jet?" Miranda asked impatiently.

"What has happened, darling? I saw you leave the gala and..." Interrupting Donatella's questions, Miranda explained about Andréa's departure and the reasons. "You are going to fire this Giselle? How dare she act so unprofessionally?" Donatella seethed. Miranda confirmed that she was going to contact the HR team at Elias Clark to insist on her assistant's immediate removal. "I am happy to help you, darling. Andréa is stubborn as a wild horse though, you need to throw caution to the wind and speak your heart." Donatella advised her.

"I would give her the world; she already holds my heart," Miranda said quietly.

"Then don't forget to show her that. The plane will be waiting for you. Now I will leave you to organise this favour. And when you return with your beautiful wife we shall have dinner. No arguments." Donatella declared. "Vedendo il tuo amore per Andréa fa sorridere il mio cuore." _Seeing your love for Andréa makes my heart smile._

"Ciao Donatella. I will call soon to arrange dinner." She disconnected the call and rushed from the room calling for Cassidy. "Bobbsey did you get Cara to come?" She asked breathlessly.

"She's away this weekend Mom," Cassidy told her nervously.

"Well in that case pack a bag, you're coming with me." Miranda declared.

"No Mom, Patricia and I can go to Dads," Cassidy told her.

"Absolute nonsense. Go and pack now, please. We should call Caroline and see if she would like to join us." Miranda stated.

"OK Mom, I'll call her," Cassidy confirmed.

Going to the bedroom she had shared with Andréa she started to pack an overnight bag and her toiletries, sighing as she noticed so much of her wife's personal items missing, she decided at that moment that she would not return to this room without her Andréa. Miranda grabbed her bag and called Roy as she left the room, telling him her plans. He advised he would be there in within minutes to take them to Teterboro. "Bobbsey we have to leave soon. Is Caroline coming?" Miranda asked as she entered her daughter's bedroom.

She looked around the room; it looked like a tornado had hit. "Yeah, Mom she'll meet us outside Dads. He has told us to leave Patricia with him." Cassidy told her as she filled her carry-all with her electronics. "She's happy you're following Andy."

"Have you got everything?" Miranda queried.

"Sure, I'm ready when you are," Cassidy told her as she grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room and down the stairs. Picking up Patricia's leash Miranda called the St Bernard over, and they all moved out to the waiting car.

They stopped briefly to drop Patricia and collect Caroline they continued their journey to Teterboro. Cassidy and Caroline kept their conversation flowing; they both expressed their excitement about to be going on this trip with their Mom. Hoping that they could help talk Andy into bringing herself and Charley home.

Arriving within 30 minutes, they bypassed the usual security lines and were taxiing down the runway on their way to Boston within 45 minutes. _ **"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

 _In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Six**

Andy looked down at Charley who was sleeping peacefully. She felt an immense guilt at uprooting her from her life and routine. As the plane started its descent she knew she had enough time while exiting the Airport to book a hotel for the short time she had a layover, she knew she couldn't very well sit at the airport for hours with the baby.

As the plane taxied down the runway, Andy held onto the armrests tightly, a sense of panic engulfing her. She hated flying but also loathed the fact she felt the need to leave her home to escape the never-ending darkness surrounding her. Neither her daughters nor her writing had been able to pull her into the light.

She had always known that Runway would come first with Miranda, but after they decided to try for a baby, she thought things might change a little. Miranda had started off invested, arriving for the appointments with the doctors; she was there for the first ultrasound, she spent hours rubbing Andy's back when it ached, put up with the hormonal mood swings, the midnight munchies, and the cravings at 3 am. Things seemed to be going good right up until month 8. Andy was restless and emotional, and Miranda was becoming tired and frustrated. After three nights of very little sleep from both parties, Andy decided she would move into the guest room to allow Miranda her rest. Miranda was furious despite all Andy's explanations. They wallowed in silence for the next three weeks until Andy went into labour.

The labour was hard, after nearly 22 hours Charlotte arrived with her patch of curly dark hair and blue eyes but Andy hadn't been able to focus on her. She was in terrible pain and could feel blood pooling between her legs. She remembered sobbing Miranda's name, and upon seeing her wife's distress, Miranda called the Doctor and demanded assistance. He had to do something. That something was the hysterectomy. She was rushed off to the theatre then spent ten days in ICU. She had been rushed into surgery again a day later due to internal bleeding and then left fighting for her life as she battled an infection. The Doctors had advised Miranda and the twins that there was only a slim chance of her survival. Miranda didn't leave her side.

She may have survived, but she wasn't the same person when she came home. She was overwhelmed with her feelings, the predominant emotion overshadowing everything was anger. She felt like less of a woman; she hated the scarring. She felt like she was mourning. She had only returned to their bed the month before due to her recovery. They had yet to be intimate with one another.

Miranda had started spending less time with her and their girls over the last three months; she had a million excuses for the missed dinners, recitals and other appointments. The twins needed Miranda and due to her absence spent more time with their father and friends. When home they shadowed Andy as she looked after her baby. They loved each other wholeheartedly, but Andy couldn't fill the void caused by Miranda. By excluding herself from their lives, she felt Miranda was missing the joys that Charley's birth should have brought to them all.

Miranda and Andy's relationship had never been perfect, the older woman continued to let her insecurity and fear take hold and Andy had tried to be patient.

The Gala had been the final straw for her. Miranda had never ignored her entirely like tonight, in fact before the baby Miranda had shown her off at every possible moment. She'd definitely never let anyone else's hands roam over her. The only thing stopping Andy from making a scene tonight was the presence of the press.

"The press," Andy muttered to herself. "She couldn't very well eviscerate that bitch in such a public environment." She continued to mutter as she grabbed Charley and their carry-on bags. "But she didn't flinch; she showed no discomfort...what the fuck was I supposed to think?"

She left the plane and thought back once again on the moments that defined their relationship.

 **Paris -October 2007**

 _Andy rushed around the hotel room flinging items into her suitcases. She had run out of space in them for everything she had accrued. New clothes were gifted to her from Designers in their attempts to impress the Queen of Fashion herself, by dressing the first assistant. She decided she would just leave them._

 _Andy scoffed as she dried her tears. She looked up and caught a movement from the corner of her eye._ _"Nigel?" She queried. "What do you want?"_

 _"Hey, Six. Got time to talk?" He asked nervously. "I know you're busy but..."_

 _"What would you like to talk about?" Andy asked him quietly._

 _"Miranda." He told her._

 _"I do not wish to speak about her." Andy declared adamantly._

"Tough shit Six," Nigel responded. "I know what happened this afternoon; Miranda told me just before I came here. I already knew that she'd followed you this afternoon as you left. I now know you were intimate _and I know she lashed out afterwards, and she hurt you. I saw you leaving her room; you left your shoes in her bedroom by the way." Nigel led Andy to the bed where he sat on the end and pulled her down next to him._

 _Andy looked at him tears pooling in her eyes. "I should have known better than to act on my feelings; she always hurts those that care about her. Look what she did to you?"_

 _"What she did to me is irrelevant Andy. It was a business decision, not personal. In business Miranda always does what she knows is best, she is confident in her abilities, and she never fails. We have agreed to discuss it once back in New York. With personal matters though she isn't so confident. She's actually terrified." Nigel explained. "What she did to you today, after what you shared together, was really shitty. She knows that. But she's scared Six, she's scared of her feelings, that if she lets you in you would leave eventually. She's scared to let herself love you. She doesn't know how to, and she has no idea why you could love her, and I know you do Andy, you love her. It's evident in every look you give her if you look close enough."_

 _"I can't do this Nigel. I can't stay. I made love to her, giving her my heart and letting her experience all I feel for her." Andy explained. "She didn't just hurt me; she tore my fucking heart to shreds. She was vicious. Who does that?" She asked._

 _"I don't know what to say to that Six. I know she cares for you. I had hoped that no matter what you would be the one that could see past all of the insecurity and fear and embrace the woman despite it all. Maybe I was wrong." Nigel told her._

 _Andy got up off the bed and started to pace. "Now you look here. How the fuck dare you say something like that to me. I've had that woman push me away multiple times just in the last two days. She is the one that asked me to stay. She told me she cared. She said she wanted me. So I stupidly gave myself to her, along with my heart and soul. Only for her to tell me it was a mistake, that it shouldn't have happened. Did she tell you she kissed me just before she told me that? She took a sledgehammer to the most beautiful experience of my life and smashed it to smithereens."_

 _Nigel looked at her and shook his head. "She did what she felt she had to, to protect herself and you, and by doing so, she's breaking her own heart to Six. Worrying about the divorce, the twins, the press and unsure if you can handle all that being with her would bring to your life." Nigel tried to explain._

 _Andy closed her eyes to fight against the tears and turned away from him unwilling to listen she whispered hoarsely. "Just leave."_

 _She heard the whisper of movement as he got up off the bed and the snick of the door as he left before allowing herself the freedom to let her tears flow and throwing herself on the bed where she curled up and sobbed._ _Wrapped in her misery, she didn't notice the dip of the bed next to her. She did, however, feel arms pulling her close and the smell of Miranda's unique scent._

 _She fought her way out of the embrace and launched her way off the bed. Wrapping her arms around her middle as if holding herself together she turned around and glared at the older woman._ _"Get the fuck out!" She hissed._

 _Miranda scooted into an upright position. Looking up at Andy she let the emotions she felt flow into her eyes._ _"No!" she answered. "I am not leaving you. I refuse to let you go. I promised you we would work through this together and at the first hurdle, I failed. I know I have hurt you, letting my own fears get a hold and ruin the perfect moment we shared. I want the chance to fix it." Miranda explained. "I want you to give me a chance. Take a chance on a stubborn old woman Andréa, and I will ensure you don't ever regret it."_

 _Andy laughed derisively. "And why the hell would I put myself through that?" She demanded._

 _"Because I love you, you beautiful, silly woman." Miranda sighed. "And the thought of losing you due to my own stupidity is frankly unacceptable."_

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

 _In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Seven**

Miranda settled into the flight knowing she had time to contemplate on the situation with Andréa. Looking over at the twins she found them staring intently into their Gameboy's.

Miranda reflected that her relationship with Andréa has always been passionately turbulent. Once the younger woman had got over her nervousness of the editor she had found her to be her match on every level.

Miranda knew there was no-one on the planet that could light her soul on fire the way her wife did. She had never encountered the fiery blaze that consumed her for anyone else, not even her daughters. Sometimes the fire took over, providing a burning rage. Out of nowhere, she felt jealousy, anger, frustration, and fear emerge. Overpowering and entirely out of her control. In these instances, her wife felt the presence of the Dragon Lady.

On the other hand, Andréa allowed her to feel a greater sense of inner security. Together they had learned to communicate effectively. It was a vast learning curve for Miranda who had never had a relationship like this before. Andréa could be highly sensitive and emotional; she could be happy and enthusiastic. She was maddening.

When Miranda got the urge to offer criticism she was careful with her wife, providing a gentleness that was missing elsewhere in her life, learning to focus on actions or things rather than Andréa as a person. She could still be sarcastic, which her Andréa seemed to enjoy immensely. They still argued at times but it was never in anger, they directed their passions and expressed their heartfelt enthusiasm healthily. She respected Andréa's point of view, even when it differed from her own.

She was grateful for every moment that the young woman she married was in her life, the good and the bad, the beautiful and the difficult, the full range of intense emotional experiences. Andréa was the catalyst that allowed her to grow, to develop a better relationship with her daughters and the people who worked underneath her at Runway.

Quite simply, she could admit that she was scared of losing Andréa's love. After that first time in Paris, she had stopped herself from running away from the one person who made her crazy inside. She had been challenged and changed by the young woman. She didn't always show her appreciation, but she knew she needed to thank Andréa for making her feel alive.

She closed her eyes and thought back to those final days in Paris.

 **Paris -October 2007**

 _"I love you, darling," Miranda said again. "And as I said the first time the thought of losing you due to my own stupidity is NOT acceptable to me," Miranda told Andy again as she rolled her eyes._

 _Andy was shell-shocked at the editor's words. Stopping her pacing, she looked at the woman sat against her headboard. "What?" She asked._

 _"Please don't make me repeat it a third time," Miranda asked._

 _"You love me?" Andy questioned hesitantly._

 _"I do not make a habit of saying things I don't mean Andréa, as you are aware." Miranda took a deep breath, still seeing the confusion in Andy's eyes she started to attempt to explain. "I feel...I cannot..." Miranda stuttered. "Damn it Andréa! I can't explain this. I feel connected to you, this inexplicable pull towards you that leaves me aching when we are apart. I adore seeing you smile, especially when I am the cause of it. Hearing you hum tunelessly with happiness has become my absolute favourite sound in the world. God help me, but I even developed a deep affection to that hideously lumpy cerulean sweater you used to wear, just because it's yours."_

 _"But why...how?" Andy shook her head._

 _"Your presence soothes me in a way no-one else ever has. I burn for you Andréa. You drive me insane and my feelings for you terrify me, so I fight against them." Miranda confessed breathlessly. She looked down at her hands and attempted to gain control of her emotions as her tears started to flow._

 _Andy walked towards the bed and looked at the silver-haired woman, seeing the glistening of tears running down the editor's cheeks Andy rushed towards her and sat gently beside her._ _"Miranda, please." She clutched the woman's hand she entwined their fingers. "Don't cry." She pulled Miranda closer and gathered her into an embrace. She lifted the older woman onto her lap. "Ssh now. We'll work this out. All I ask is that you tell me when you're hurting or scared. You need to talk to me."_

 _Miranda snuggled into Andy's shoulder. "I promise I'll try Andréa, that's the best I can do." She said nervously, expecting the young women to fight her again._

 _"I know." Andy sighed "I love you too you know." Andy told her, kissing the woman's head as she settled with the woman she loved in her arms._

Miranda reflected on the changes the relationship with Andréa initially brought to her life in the run-up to their first Christmas.

 **New York - 14 December 2007**

 _"I told you last week that I would be out tonight with Nigel, Emily and Serena," Andy told the editor frustrated._

 _"But the girls are away I just thought..."Miranda started to explain before Andy cut her off._

 _"Miranda you didn't think, you never do," Andy told her. Miranda had surprised her with her arrival as she was getting ready to leave to meet the Runway crew. "You compartmentalise your life; there's the girls, Runway and now me. They are all separate, and right now I am just one of the things to give your attention to when you find you have the time."_

 _"That's not true..." Miranda sputtered as she attempted to get hold of her increasing annoyance at the situation._

 _Andy got off her sofa and started pacing around her small apartment. "How about we forget all about this entirely? It's fairly obvious you don't really want this relationship. We sneak around like a couple of teenagers, I can't take you for dinner or to a movie or do anything that other couples do, I see Caro and Cass on a social level, but even they don't know we're together. I stay at your place only when the girls aren't around and you slum it here when they are. I stayed on at Runway after Paris to train Jessica, but now I don't work for you anymore there's no reason to hide unless you're ashamed of being seen with me." Andy told her. "I'm tired of being your dirty little secret!"_

 _"Andréa please, you can't mean that. I don't want this to end." Miranda said beseechingly._

 _"But I do mean it, Miranda. I need someone who is proud to have me. My parents and friends are concerned that outside of my work at The Mirror I have no life. I can't very well start telling everyone that Miranda Priestly is my secret girlfriend." Andy told her. "Everyone's been trying to set me up with every fucking eligible straight man and lesbian they know in Manhattan, and each date I refuse gets met with a raised eyebrow. What I'm doing with you isn't living Miranda. It is me, putting my life on hold, snatching moments with you, hoping one day I may just be good enough."_

 _"Darling you are." Miranda implored._

 _Andy looked at her incredulously; disbelief expressed openly on her face. "No, I am not. I need you to leave." Andy requested sadly._

 _Miranda looked away from the brunette fighting against her oncoming tears, gathering her coat she got off the sofa and moved towards the door. She turned and spoke to the woman she loved. "Don't throw this away Andréa. I love you."_

 _"I love you too Miranda, that's why I need to do this. I just can't be with you part-time. I will always want more than you are willing to give. If you decide this relationship is worth fighting for then call me." Andy grabbed her purse and moved to the door, opening it she looked at the silver-haired woman who had stolen her heart and said. "You can see yourself out." She swept from her apartment before her tears started to fall. As she walked down the hall, she heard Miranda's wail of anguish and started to run from the sound of the older woman's grief._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

 _In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **New York - 24 December 2007**

 _Nigel was in the closet sorting through new items, his cell phone on speaker. He didn't see Miranda in the shadows of the doorway._ _"Six you're coming to the party tonight even if I have to drag my ass down to that box you call a home and fireman lift you out. It's bad enough you've refused Christmas dinner with Em, Serena and I." Nigel declared as he found a dress he loved._

 _"I just don't want to go out Nigel. I'm not in the mood. It'll be me, a few cheap bottles of wine and my writing, I wouldn't be good company." Andy explained._

 _"It's Christmas Six. You're young, gorgeous and I have a perfect dress for you." Nigel told her. "You need to put yourself out there, spend time with people, dance, have a few drink, eat good food and be happy. You're worse than Miranda at the moment."_

 _"How is she Nige?" Andy asked concern evident in her tone._

 _She's been like a bear with a sore head for the last few weeks. She's meaner than I've ever known her. She's making our lives hell because you melted and then broke her icy heart. She misses you." Nigel was curious about what happened between the two women. "What the hell happened to you two?" He asked._

 _"I told her I couldn't be her dirty little secret, that I wanted more than she could give. I told her to call me if she thought we were worth fighting for. She hasn't called which proves I was right. I wasn't enough." Andy told him hoarsely._

 _"Enough? What do you mean Six?" Nigel questioned his friend. "From what I saw you were amazing together."_

 _"I'm not disputing that Nige. I'm a simple person though. I'm not wealthy or cultured. I'm nowhere near to being Miranda's equal. To be honest, it was an uphill battle to start with, fighting against all of our differences. I know I deserve to be put at the centre of someone's world, Miranda couldn't do that if we had continued, I would have lost part of myself, my self-respect. As much as I love her, I will never be enough._

 _"Now you're being ridiculous Andy," Nigel told her_.

 _Miranda stalked into the closet quietly having heard enough._ _"Nigel, have you seen the red Chanel dress?" She asked softly._

 _Nigel grabbed his cell and muttered. "Got to go. I'll text you." Before hanging on the young reporter._ _"Yes Miranda, it's right here," Nigel told her as he handed her the dress he'd set aside for Andy. "Andy would look good in this." He told her. "_

 _"Andréa always wore Chanel well," Miranda whispered fighting her tears, handing him the dress and thinking of those thigh high boots. "Give it to her."_

 _"You should come tonight Mira..." Nigel started to offer the invite_.

 _"No! You should spend time with your friends. My presence would hinder your enjoyment of the festivities." Miranda told him adamantly._

 _"Regardless of whether you realise or not you are my friend Miranda. Your happiness means the world to me, to all of us here at Runway. Anyone with a pair of eyes can see your spark is missing. They think it's due to Six leaving Runway; they do not see it's because of her leaving you. What did you hear?" He asked._

 _"Everything," Miranda whispered._

 _"I honestly thought you had gone past the fear Miranda? Back in Paris you brought your innate courage to play and became the fearless women I know and admire, you went after the girl, and you got her. Her heart still belongs to you. You heard her; she's devastated."_

 _"She told me to leave, I asked her not to throw us away, and she walked away from me again. She'll always walk away from me." Miranda uttered, feeling the devastation all over again._

 _"Not if you give her a reason to stay. She's scared; she has her insecurities too. If you love her Miranda show her you're willing to fight for her. Show her she is worth it, make her see that she is good enough. We have one life so don't waste it. Step out of the shadows and be happy darling, come tonight and get your girl." Nigel offered._

 _Miranda looked at him, biting her lip she considered his invite. "She won't want to see me even if she decides to go."_

 _"Oh, she will be there. I will make sure of it." Nigel smirked. "I may need Roy's help if you're willing to lend him to me for an hour. He's certainly big enough to pick her up and carry her out of her place to mine should she put up a fight. I can have Emily and Serena there to help if she's uncooperative. If you're willing, I will text you when we're back at mine. And I'll take this for her." He smiled at the dress in his hands knowing it would showcase Andy's curves perfectly._

 _Miranda stalked to the shoes in the closet, finding a pair of Chanel ankle boots she handed them to Nigel._ _"These will go nicely with the dress." She told him._

 _"Have you spoken to the girls about how you feel for Andy?" Nigel questioned._

 _"They questioned me a few nights ago. They've missed_ _Andréa_ _too. I didn't know what to tell them, so I just said she was busy with the run-up to Christmas and everything. Cassidy told me to bring her home for the holidays. Caroline smirked and placed mistletoe in every doorway 'just in case'." Miranda smiled gently._

 _"The twins aren't stupid Miranda; you softened after Paris after you brought Andy home as a 'friend'. That girl brings out your best. Talk to your girls, tell them how you feel, let Andy be a part of your life and the lives of your girls, she adores them you know?"_

 _"She does, I know she does," Miranda whispered._

 _"In fact bring the twins tonight too," Nigel told her happily. "It's been a while since I've seen my beautiful God-daughters. I have some presents for them."_

 _"Is it really going to be the place for children?" Miranda queried._

 _"I will set up the PlayStation for them." He told her. "I know you don't like leaving them when they're home with you. They'll have a blast."_

 _Miranda sighed. "I suppose I have nothing to lose and everything to gain."_

 _"There the fighter I know! Now go home. Have a soak in the tub and prepare for the battle ahead. I know it's not going to be easy, but she's worth it."_

 _"I know she is," Miranda said as she swept from the closet. She threw a look over her shoulder and told him. "I'll send Roy back for you. Thank you."_

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

 _In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Nine**

Andy made her way out of the airport security in records time. Having booked a room at the Hilton Boston Logan, she'd decided to walk. As she pushed the stroller towards the sky bridge, she checked her cell, seeing no messages she felt saddened. Once again Miranda obviously didn't see their relationship as worth fighting for. As she walked, she remembered their first Christmas.

 **New York - 24 December 2007**

 _Andy answered her door, seeing Roy and Nigel stood there her shoulders sagged._ _"How the hell did you two get in?" She asked_

 _"We followed someone else in. I felt we needed the element of surprise. I'm sorry Six but I'm not taking no for an answer." Nigel told her. "That is where Roy comes in. You know what to do Roy." He nodded at the driver._

 _"I'm sorry Andy," Roy said as he grabbed her around her waist and picking her up hoisted her over his shoulder. Carrying her from the apartment he made his way down the stairs as she pounded her fists ineffectually on his back._

 _Nigel heard her cussing and demanding to be put down. He looked around her apartment he spotted her keys and cell on the table by the door and a bottle of Vodka on the kitchen bench. He picked everything up and made his way out and locked up._

 _As he entered the town car, Andy glared at him, her anger evident._ _"Fucking child-lock, what the fuck?" Andy balled her fists. "Nigel I am not in the mood for this shit!" She spat at him. "What gives you the fucking right to have me manhandled and dragged from my own home? Of all the shithouse moves this has to be the worst. You're a fucking asshole!"_

 _"Six I am sorry, but I had to do this," Nigel told her gently. "You shouldn't be alone; you should be surrounded by the people who care about you."_

 _Ignoring his words Andy seethed as the car continued to move through traffic towards Nigel's Loft in Soho._ _As the car pulled up outside Roy made his way back to Andy's side of the vehicle, as he opened the door he grabbed her and swung her back up over his shoulder._ _"This isn't fucking necessary." Andy sputtered._

 _As Nigel navigated to the open door, he grabbed the Vodka and garment bags. Nigel smiled, he knew Serena and Emily would help handle Andy from here. As he entered the building, he saw Roy still holding a struggling Andy waiting for the elevator._ _"Put me the fuck down will ya!" Andy whined. Roy jiggled her as he tried to get her in a comfortable position. "If you continue with that I'm gonna throw up down your back Roy." She was beginning to feel quite nauseous._

 _"Shouldn't be too much longer Andy," Roy whispered as they entered the elevator. "I know you're furious with us, but I hope you'll forgive us eventually."_

 _Nigel smirked, knowing that once he plied Andy with a few drinks all would be forgiven. His young friend wasn't known to hold grudges. As the elevator arrived at its destination, they made their way down the hall to Nigel's Loft. He unlocked the door he motioned for Roy to go ahead. As they entered the apartment, Andy noticed the laughter._

 _"Will you shut the hell up Em?" Andy hissed from her position over Roy's shoulder. "This isn't fucking funny."_

 _As Emily tried to suppress her laughter, she said. "Could have fooled me. Did Nigel actually ask you to be here or did he just have Roy go caveman on you?"_

 _As Roy passed Em, he gently placed Andy on Nigel's sofa. "Caveman all the way. I didn't realise Nige was in touch with his inner Neanderthal." Noticing Roy as he moved back to the door to leave she said. "Hey Roy, I would say it's been a pleasure, but that would be a lie." Her tone was sarcastic as he waved to her and grinned._

 _Serena walked in from the bedroom. "Hey, Andy's here! Good to see you querida."_

 _Andy scowled as Emily started giggling. "Not helping there Em," Nigel told her. "C'mon Six, come in the kitchen have a drink with me."_

 _"To quote Emily...No shan't!" Andy glared at him again as he walked to the kitchen._

 _When he came back, he had a bottle of wine and four glasses. He poured them all a drink he smiled. "C'mon Six, have a drink after I'll run you a bath and show you the dress. It's a red Chanel."_

 _"The same one Miranda was looking for?" She asked him quietly._

 _"The exact one. She handed it to me and told me to give it to you." He told her._

 _"Why would she do that?" Emily asked._

 _"I told her it would look amazing on Andy and she agreed. To quote her 'Andréa always wore Chanel well'." Nigel explained._

 _Andy felt tears pooling in her eyes; she got up quickly. "People will be arriving soon. I'll go shower." She said hoarsely._

 _"I'll run you a bath," Nigel told her. He saw her nod and walked over to her, grabbing her wine and taking her arm he led her from the room. He sat her gently on his bed he pulled her close. "There's the dress." He said as he gestured to the red Chanel hung up on the back of his door. "I have shoes and underwear for you too. They're in the bag there." He pointed to a Runway bag in front of his closet. He got up and made his way to the bathroom after he turned the water on and added bath oil he grabbed her some fresh towels. Walking back to the room he looked where she sat with her shoulders slumped. "Take your time in there Six. There's no rush. OK?"_

 _Andy nodded, as she got up she clutched her wine and made her way to the bathroom, locking the door behind her she let her tears fall._ _She settled in the bath, eyes still streaming with tears. Laying back she closed her eyes; her thoughts focused on Miranda and the moments they had shared. She missed Miranda so much, and the twins. She saw no way to end the continued pain of loving someone that couldn't give her what she needed._

 _Serena knocked on the bathroom door 45 minutes after she'd locked herself in Nigel's bathroom and asked if she wanted her to help her do her hair and make-up. She stated her agreement and got out of the bath. Wrapping herself in a large fluffy towel, she unlocked the bathroom door. Serena handed her a large glass of punch as she entered the bathroom pulling Andy towards the vanity._ _"I'm going to make you look fantastic," Serena promised._

 _With a smile, Andy shrugged and said. "Don't I usually?"_

 _"Well yes of course. Don't tell Em I said that though, my love gets a bit jealous." Serena smirked. "That day with the thigh-high Chanel boots I thought I was done for. She was livid after I told you that you looked good."_

 _Andy laughed. "That was a good day; it's not every day one can say they saw Emily shocked into stuttering and then silence."_

 _Serena joined in the laughter as she towel dried Andy's hair. "I'm going to keep this curly, but need to get rid of the frizz," Serena explained. "But first I'll fix your make-up. I'm going to be highlighting your beautiful eyes and those lips, the rest of you is perfection already, maybe just a touch of concealer under your eyes as well as eyeliner and Mascara. You look like you haven't slept for a week." Serena told her gently as knelt in front of her friend she started applying the makeup._

 _"I haven't," Andy confirmed._

 _"Miranda?" Serena questioned softly. At Andy's look of shock, Serena placed her free hand on Andy's shoulder. "I see more than people realise but I am also discreet. Miranda and your relationship is your business. I hope you resolve whatever has happened. You both deserve all the happiness in the world."_

 _"I can't see that happening Serena," Andy told her sadly._

 _"If you say so Querida. I have hope, however. It's part of the job description" Serena smiled at her as she started applying opaque true red lipstick to Andy's full lips. "You look beautiful. I'm going to tame your hair now. OK?"_

 _"Sure," Andy mumbled as Serena starting working her hair with product and scrunching it between her palms._ _Andy peeked in the mirror o_ _nce she finished. Seeing her hair in perfect curls framing her face she smiled. Catching Andy's eyes in the mirror, Serena smiled and said. "I will leave you to get dressed. I will be hiding in the kitchen next to the booze."_

 _"Thanks, Serena," Andy told her gently as she left the room._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

 _In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **New York - 24 December 2007**

 _Andy sat on the edge of Nigel's bed as she finished her punch. She sighed as she stalked to the door and grabbed her new dress. It really was beautiful, taking the bag from beside Nigel's closet she moved back towards the bed. Taking a peek into the bag she found a matching black lace La Perla boy short and bra set and the Chanel boots. Shaking her head, she lay everything out and dropped the towel as there was a knock at the door._ _"Gimme a minute OK?" She shouted._

 _"Get your size four arse out here Andy." She heard the muffled voice of the Brit through the door._

 _She grinned as she slipped the underwear on. She pulled the dress over her head and smoothed it down before realising she couldn't get the zip up. "Hey Em, come give me a hand." She called. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the boots onto her feet. Hearing the door close she looked up, and her breath caught as she caught sight of Miranda. "Miranda, what are you doing here?"_

 _"You called out for help," Miranda stated._

 _"I can't get this zip up," Andy admitted. "I thought Em was at the door."_

 _"She was for a minute; she stalked off to the kitchen muttering something about the punch. Do you want my help with that zip? I could go get Emily."_

 _"There's no need for Em; I'm sure you're perfectly adept at pulling up zips," Andy smirked._

 _"I did find I was better at pulling them down," Miranda said with a small smile. "Turn around." She requested. Taking one of Andy's shoulders in her hand, she used the other to pull the zip up. "All done." She said, her warm breath on Andy's neck causing a shiver down her spine. "You look beautiful Andréa," Miranda whispered._

 _"Thanks," Andy said breathlessly as Miranda spun around and left the room quickly._

 _Andy took a deep breath and followed. As soon as she stepped out of the room, she was nearly bowled over by two tiny redheads, four arms wrapping tightly around her waist._

 _"Andy!" They cried in unison. "We missed you."_

 _"Hey girls. Andy said smiling brightly down at them as they released her. "I've missed you both too."_

 _"Nigel said he has gifts for us from both him and you. Is that true?" Cassidy asked._

 _"Yes, it's true my little loves," Andy told them softly. "I gave them to Nigel a few days ago as I didn't know if I'd be in the city."_

 _"So it wasn't because you and Mom fought?" Caroline asked looking up at her._

 _Andy shook her head and knelt down in front of both girls. "No my loves. I was going to go back to Ohio for the holidays, but my parents decided to go on a last minute trip to Maui instead."_

 _Cassidy smiled and gave her hug before rushing off. Caroline stood looking at her, blue eyes, so similar to her mother's, gazing at her questioningly. Caroline pulled something out of her pocket and bounded towards Andy holding her arm over their heads, as Andy looked up and saw the sprig of mistletoe in the young girl's hand she felt a quick kiss placed on her cheek before the little girl ran away._

 _She laughed softly and got up. As she looked towards the kitchen, she saw the twins throw themselves at their mother. "You're good with them," Nigel said as he handed her a glass of wine. "You look like you need this." He smirked. "Have you spoke to her yet?"_

 _"Kinda. We had a moment before; she helped me with my zip then ran off before I could say anything but thanks." Andy told him. "I didn't realise she'd be here."_

 _"Yeah, I should have mentioned it. I really wanted to see the twins; you know what Miranda's like, and I doubt she'll stay long." Nigel muttered. "Six, are you angry with her?" He asked._

 _"Nah, just a little disappointed. I love her too much to stay mad."_

 _"I'd say the way she's gazing at you she feels the same way. Maybe I should bang your heads together, seems like the only solution to knock some sense into you both." Nigel shook his head. "Oh, shit here she comes." Nigel plastered a wide smile on his face._ _"Miranda. I'm so glad you could make it." He smirked._

 _"Nigel, Andréa." She nodded at them giving them a quick, nervous smile. "I was wondering if I you would mind if I steal Andréa away from you for a moment? If she agrees that is." She looked beseechingly at the brunette. "Just a moment please Andréa." She asked._

 _"Sure..." Andy stuttered as Miranda grasped her hand and pulled her onto the open balcony before closing the doors behind them. "Miranda?" Andy asked. "What's this about?"_

 _"I need you to listen to me Andréa. Not one word out of that beautiful mouth until I'm done saying what I have to say. Nod if you understand." Stunned into silence Andy nodded quickly. "Good," Miranda told her. "I need you to know that my feelings for you haven't changed. I love you; I've missed you every moment since that God awful night at your apartment. I want us Andréa, I want a future with you, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make that happen."_

 _"Miranda..." Andy whispered._

 _"Darling, I've not finished yet." Miranda chided as she placed a finger on Andy's lips. "I told the girls about us; I explained how much I love you and want to be with you. They scolded me for being stupid, they've always known how I feel about you. They want you to be a part of our lives as much as I do, so now I have something to ask you. Would you do me the greatest honour of going on a date with me my darling? I would be exceedingly proud to have you on my arm."_

 _"Miranda..." Andy whispered again._

 _"What is it?" Miranda asked hesitantly, expecting the worst._

 _"Um…I don't know how quite to tell you this..." Miranda closed her eyes against her tears. "Um...well...Oh, fuck! I think you should know that your beautiful speech was overheard by the majority of your staff." Andy told her warily expecting fireworks._

 _Miranda whipped her head around and saw Nigel, Emily, Serena, Jocelyn and Jessica stood at the now open door shocked at what they were witnessing. Pulling her eyes back towards the brunette she told her softly. "I do not fucking care. Just bloody answer me. Please."_

 _Laughing happily Andy cupped her face and catching her eyes she whispered. "Yes...yes to it all! A thousand times yes. I will go on a date with you."_

 _"Oh thank God," Miranda whispered as she pulled Andy into an embrace. "You had me panicking there for a moment."_

 _Andy pulled out of the hug as they heard the twin's barge between the adults and through the doors. Smiling at them she held her arms out to them, they rushed towards her and launched themselves into her arms._

 _She heard Emily say. "That was bloody magnificent. Those two! God give me strength and Vodka, lots and lots of Vodka. C'mon people nothing to see here, it's time to leave them in peace." Andy grinned at her as Emily caught her eye. Rolling her eyes at Andy Emily ushered the adults away leaving the three Priestly's alone with Andy._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

 _In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Miranda was jolted from her memories as the voice of the Pilot came across the intercom. "Good evening. We will be starting our descent into Logan International in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you."

Looking at Cassidy and Caroline, she saw them placing their handheld devices in their carry-on luggage. Cassidy studiously looked away as Caroline glared at her mom, ice filling her eyes, the cold look shocking Miranda to her core. "Bobbsey. Do you need anything?" She asked hesitantly.

"We need you to fix this with Andy and bring her and Charley home," Caroline muttered darkly.

"I will do my utmost to ensure that when we return to New York, they are with us. If need be, I will refuse to leave her behind. Do you have anything else to say to me?" Miranda asked.

"Why did she leave you?" Caroline asked hotly.

Miranda looked down at her clasped hands. "There was a misunderstanding at the gala, rather than Andréa speaking to me about it she walked away." Miranda tried to explain.

"Did you ignore her tonight?" Cassidy asked.

"I was busy Bobbsey, there were people to greet. You know how important…"

Caroline cut her off. "Was your wife at your side while you were doing your schmoozing tonight?"

"No." Miranda breathed. "She was with Nigel and Serena. As you know, Emily is currently in London..."

Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other and communicated silently. Cassidy gave Caroline a quick nod to prompt her to speak their thoughts.

"You really are clueless at times Mom, do you know that?" Caroline told her. "You relegated her to the sidelines just like you used to with Stephen. God, I don't blame her for being angry." Caroline was furious. "You have a beautiful wife, she's intelligent and very charming, She should be by your side. It's not like she's a drunken bore like that…that last idiot you married. She wouldn't embarrass you the way he used to."

"Bobbsey, do not…" Miranda trailed off.

"Don't what? Speak the truth? That goes against everything you have taught us, Mom." Cassidy said. "You always told us to be open and honest with you, especially after Stephen left and you found out how much he disliked us and vice versa."

"Do you want the truth Mom?" Caroline asked. Miranda nodded briefly. "You've been distancing yourself since Charley was born and the reason for it is because you're scared. You thought you were going to lose Andy and yet rather than being grateful she is alive and with us you are expecting her to leave you again. You are hardening your heart to cope with the eventual loss of her. How's that going for you now you've actually pushed her away?" Caroline was angrier than Miranda had ever seen her.

Miranda looked shamefaced. "Runway has been extraordinarily busy this last few month and everyone's incompetence…" She whispered. "I didn't realise…"

"You stopped delegating," Cassidy told her. "That's why you have Jess and Giselle." Cassidy scoffed her name; she had developed a dislike for the young woman due to her fawning over her mom and patronising attitude towards herself, Caroline, and even at times Andy.

"Don't mention that name. Effective Monday Giselle no longer has any affiliation with Runway." Miranda seethed. "That stupid, insipid..." She trailed off at her daughter's look of shock.

"Jeez Mom, what did she do? You've always found her acceptable." Cassidy asked as the plane landed smoothly and began to taxi down the airstrip.

"She is the reason..." Miranda closed her eyes. "She is the cause of Andréa leaving me." She whispered.

Cassidy unbuckled her seat belt as the plane came to a standstill. She stood and made her way to her Miranda. "Mom what did she do?"

"She got a bit hands on with my backside; the press had surrounded me, so I didn't react or stop her. Andréa saw and text her telling her to get her hands off me; she included in the message that she didn't want to see me and that she was leaving." The events finally hit, and she clamped her hand over her mouth to stop her sobs escaping. "I don't want to lose her." She admitted to her daughters, tears evident in her eyes.

Cassidy hugged her Mom. "Be honest with her. She loves you, Mom. Now we just have to find her. I doubt she'd stay at the airport so long with having the baby. Maybe check your online banking."

"That's a wonderful idea Bobbsey," Miranda told her. The girls gathered their bags as Miranda pulled out her cell. She looked at her transaction list and noticed a pending transaction for the Hilton; she smiled briefly. "I know where she is. Come on my darlings we'll soon be with her." They exited the plane quickly and made their way through the airport towards the hotel.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy had struggled to settle Charley; she'd fed, changed and then spent 30 minutes singing to her daughter. Just as she lay her daughter down on the bed, a call came through on the room phone. She picked it up impatiently and hissed down the receiver. "Yes?"

Her attention was moved away from the phone when Charley let out a loud wail of discontent. She dropped the handset to rush to her daughter missing the start of the conversation. "Hi, Ms Sachs, I have your wife and twin daughter's here. Am I OK to send them up?" Charley continued to cry as Andy picked her up gently to soothe her and grabbed the handset.

"Can you repeat that loudly?" Andy hissed. "You disturbed the baby." She held the phone to her ear as she rocked Charley in her arms.

"Um...Sorry, your wife and daughters are here. Ms Priestly heard the baby cry and demanded to come up. Well, the manager has stopped her, but your twin daughters have disappeared into the elevator..." The receptionist was interrupted when Andy heard the knock at the door.

"Yes, so I see. Well, it looks like I'll have the pleasure of my family's company. Do you by any chance have another room free?"

"The room next door is free?" The receptionist stuttered. "I'll send the key up if you like?" There was another loud knock at the door.

"Acceptable, but please make it two keys. If she hasn't frightened you sufficiently can you please send my wife up?" She heard the murmur of assent and disconnected the call. She walked to the door and wrenched it open, focussing on Cassidy and Caroline. Letting her eyes soften she asked. "My loves, what are you doing here?"

"We're coming on holiday with you." Caroline deadpanned wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and giving her a tight squeeze.

Andy rolled her eyes, her snort of laughter causing Charley to cry harder. She untangled herself from Caroline and ushered the twins into the room, trying once again to settle her grizzly baby.

Cassidy reached for her baby sister and took her from Andy. "Hey, baby." She whispered. "What's all that noise for." She held Charley close and rocked her against her chest.

She won't settle." Andy explained sadly. "God, I'm such a shitty Mom. Talking about Mom's where's yours?"

"She's right here." Caroline grinned pointing to Andy as the room fell silent and Charley settled to sleep in Cassidy's arms. Caroline stepped to Andy's side and wrapped her arm around Andy's waist again. "You do know you're a good Mom right?" She whispered.

"I'll take your word for it," Andy mumbled.

"The Other Mother is downstairs giving the hotel manager a dressing down," Cassidy told her. "The receptionist whispered something to him as we were about to get in the elevator. He grabbed her arm stopping her from coming up, something about it being against policy to allow non-guests in guest rooms. As you can probably guess she was thrilled at being manhandled."

She heard the door open and shut and looked up to see Miranda leaning against it heavily. "I was given keys to the next room," Miranda whispered looking at Andy. "I take it my presence is not wanted?"

Andy saw the pain highlighted in Miranda's eyes and felt her own emotions flare. Tears sprang to her eyes. "I thought for the twins," Andy whispered. "I thought you might want to talk since you followed Charlotte and me all this way. It was unexpected. I was waiting for your calls demanding my return."

"I think it is definitely time we talked." Miranda agreed. Looking at Caroline stood with her arms wrapped around Andréa she knew it would be hard work settling them down. "I cannot demand your return my darling but I can hopefully make you see how ardently we all want you with us, we want you to come home." Miranda took a step forward causing Andy to take a quick step back.

Miranda stalled, and her tears started to flow at the emotions blazing in her Andréa's eyes. She watched as Andy bent slightly and murmured into Caroline's hair. "My love, can you take yourself and Cass next door?"

"What about Charley?" Caroline muttered.

"She will be fine with your Mom and me," Andy reassured. "Go get some sleep my little loves."

"We can take Charley; if she wakes up, we can bring her back for her feed or whatever," Cassidy told her.

"She's not due for a feed for a few hours." She offered her girls a tremulous smile. Looking towards Miranda, she saw her looking flummoxed. "Mira, give the girls one of the keys for next door." Andy requested lightly.

She held her arm out, a key card hanging from her limp hand. Caroline stepped forward to take it and pulled Miranda into a hug. "Goodnight Mom." Andy heard Miranda's whispered response.

Andy stepped towards Cassidy and took the baby. "Cass honey, go on with Caro. I'll be there momentarily to say goodnight." She ran her free hand through Cassidy's beautiful red hair before pushing her gently towards the door. Stepping towards Miranda, she grabbed her hand and led her to a comfy chair. She pushed her gently into it and handed the older woman their daughter.

She watched as Miranda looked down and traced their daughter's features reverently with her eyes as if it was the first and last time she would see them. She looked up and caught Andy watching her. "I've missed so much..." Miranda trailed off.

"I'm going to see the twins. If Charley wakes up, she likes to be held upright against your chest; you can rub her back as you rock her. She's pretty particular."

Miranda nodded. "That is not surprising; she is my daughter after all. Is there anything else I should know?"

"If she doesn't settle that way stroke between her eyes to the bridge of her nose and sing. You can sing any song, as long as you sing it softly she settles."

"How do you know you can sing any song?" Miranda arched her eyebrow.

"My daughter and I have spent a lot of time together these last few months. She didn't appreciate the musical tones of Brahms Lullaby or Hush Little Baby. She does, however, seem to have a strong affinity with Metallica, Sting and P!nk." Andy allowed herself a small smile at the disbelief in her wife's eyes. "I'll be back shortly."

Andy stepped out of her room and into the one provided for the twins. Stalling she heard Caroline talking. "...Mom's useless, she will just make things with Andy worse, Andy won't come back once she hears Giselle hasn't fired her yet. I can't believe she's waiting until Monday to deal with that skank."

Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please do not ever to say something so disrespectful about your Mom in my presence, Caroline. You know she's brilliant, and as with anyone blessed with such a brilliant mind she is flawed." Caroline spun around a blush flaring heatedly across her face. "Why did you bother coming here Caro if it's such an obvious colossal waste of time?" Andy asked.

"Because you and Mom will need the reminder that your decision doesn't just affect you two." She rolled her eyes.

Cassidy walked out of the bathroom towards Andy; her pyjama's on and ready for bed. "Will you listen to mom and try to ignore the Dragon Lady?" She asked.

"I can only promise I'll try. I love your mom, you know I do, but she's a difficult woman, and she's hurt me. She has been missing from our lives for a while now, and I don't know how to make her realise her presence is needed."

"Just tell her," Cassidy said exasperation evident in her next words. "Why do adults insist on making things harder than they need to be?"

Andy shook her head. "I don't know my love."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

 _In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twelve**

As Miranda sat with their baby daughter, she felt soothed by the presence of the tiny person Andy had gifted to them. She felt an immeasurable amount of peace and was amazed at the turn her life had taken. She remembered the weekend they were married.

 **Las Vegas - April 2008**

 _"You've got to be kidding me?" Andy whispered angrily. She was doing her best to remain calm and quiet as Miranda had her minions surrounding her._

 _"No, I believe that it was inappropriate for Nigel to invite you here. We are on a shoot; there is no need for your presence." Miranda had pulled Andy into the corner of the room when she had arrived, coffee in hand, to surprise the woman she loved._

 _"Miranda, I haven't seen you for nearly two weeks. You cancelled our last three dates, and before that I had an unexpected visit at my apartment where you pinned me against the door, did extraordinary things to me and then left, barely uttering two words to me. Is that all I am to you, some fucking booty call?" Andy seethed quietly._

 _"You know that's not all you are," Miranda told her quietly as she rolled her eyes. "But right now you are a distraction. I need to get this shoot completed and everyone's incompetence today has been beyond belief. I just can't deal with this right now." She waved her hands between them._

 _Andy lost her temper and raising her voice she hissed. "Right, well since my presence is such a burden I'm outta here Miranda. It was nice not spending time with you, yet again." Andy shoved the coffee she was clasping into Miranda's hand and stalked from the room slamming the door loudly behind her causing the editor to wince._

 _Miranda noticed everyone surreptitiously watching her reaction and huffed. Taking a sip of the perfectly made coffee she sighed. "Is there a reason all of you are stood around doing nothing?" She asked imperiously._

 _She watched as Nigel steeled his shoulders and clapped at everyone to get them moving before he moved towards her. "That was a bit harsh Mira. Six misses you, and I know you've missed her too. I saw how miserable cancelling your last date made you. I thought inviting her here would be a welcome surprise. That you could make up for the missed dates, away from the prying eyes of Page Six." He sighed dramatically. "You know all that nonsense in January upended her world. She nearly lost her job because she wasn't able to do it without being harassed by her so-called peers." He shook his head, and they stood side by side watching the shoot progress in silence. After ten minutes his cell chimed with a text. He looked down and chuckled as a photo appeared on the screen of a large platter of prawns with Andy hovering over it, a cocktail in hand. "Well, it looks like Six is ready to start enjoying Vegas without you. We're nearly done here Miranda; I'm going to take that stunning young woman out for dinner and drinks. I'm going to ensure she has a weekend she won't forget."_

 _Miranda watched as Nigel wrapped up the shoot within an hour. Liaising with the photographer and models and then assisting in the breakdown of the equipment. Once done he swept from the room with Serena without a backward glance. She could feel Emily hovering just outside of her peripheral vision. She turned her head slightly and looked at the redhead. "Just go." She whispered. Emily moved from the room quickly cell phone to her ear._

 _She headed back to her suite, she saw Andréa's bag next to the door and smiled briefly. Miranda moved to the en-suite and began running herself a bath. She started to strip and once naked walked back to the bedroom. Spotting a bottle of wine chilling in an ice bucket she poured herself a large glass and sighed as she took a sip. She shook her head realising Andréa would have ordered it for them to share. Looking around she saw a beautiful bouquet of vibrant flowers on her bedside table; she knew Andy would have handpicked each flower; the floral arrangement expressed her personality and creativity wonderfully. She bent over them and inhaled their heady scent._

 _She had missed the brunette more than she thought possible. Her reaction to her presence in Las Vegas was the culmination of weeks of stress. Irv was being a nightmare and was attempting to cut her budget, she'd had to pull two shoots from the current issue, and she was so close to the print deadline she could see no way of making it. The previous two weeks had been an absolute nightmare. She had been required to cancel their dates. In the last instance, just a few days before, it was so late Andréa was already at the restaurant where they had planned to have dinner. Andréa had been gracious about it, as only she could be, but Miranda sensed her unease after Page Six highlighted the fact she had been stood up by the Ice Queen in an article claiming trouble in paradise. A photo had appeared of her Andréa leaving the popular restaurant alone and looking like the whole world was resting on her shoulders._

 _She stalked back to the bathroom and switched off the water. She stepped in and let herself sink into the bubbles and relaxed as she surrounded herself with heat. She allowed herself to reflect on the last few months._

 _Andréa had stayed with them for Christmas, her presence offering unbridled joy to erupt from all three Priestly women. Andréa had always had a reasonably comfortable relationship with Cassidy, being of a similar outgoing personality they were often boisterous together. It was Caroline's reaction to the young women that had really made her heart soar. Being reticent and somewhat like her Caroline often struggled to bond with people. Seeing her youngest daughter throw herself at Andy and then pull the stunt with the mistletoe at Nigel's party had shocked her, but after watching them together over Christmas Day, she began to understand. Andréa didn't expect anything from Caroline; there was no need to fill the silences between them with idle chatter. She let the young girl be, knowing that when she had something to say it would be worth hearing, and she listened as if enraptured when the young girl spoke, offering her daughter her undivided attention._

 _She had also stayed over for the New Year, and they had watched the countdown snuggled up with the twins in the den, and after the twins had gone to bed, they spent the rest of their time wrapped around each other. Miranda was continually amazed by the emotions the young women brought out in her, the passion and wonder she experienced seemed to be never-ending. She felt like she had so much more to discover about Andréa, she wanted to be the one to unravel the mystery of her._

 _The story broke on Page Six on January 2nd when a photo appeared of them sharing a brief but intimate kiss on the townhouse steps as they said goodbye on New Year's Day. Although Miranda had warned her about the repercussions of being with her neither was prepared for the shit-storm that hit. The paparazzi camped out on both their doorsteps and asked them both inappropriate questions. There was speculation in regards to Andréa being the reason behind her divorce from Stephen; they cited out-dated information in regards to how it would affect her Children psychologically. Stephen came out of the woodwork and put his fifteen cents worth into the stories, Irv had been even more smug than usual, and her P.R team had struggled to manage the fallout._

 _Andréa had found that their relationship made her job as a cub reporter at the Mirror harder as she had become the news, and yet she persevered with her usual unfailing grace and kindness, impressing her bosses even further. On only one occasion had Andréa let the pressure get to her. She had snatched a camera off a particularly persistent member of the paparazzi and thrown it into oncoming traffic. The reason for this was that he made a disrespectful comment about Miranda, which Andy deemed was unforgivable, the comment found to be below the belt and quite disgusting. She told him and his peers what she thought of them as she cussed them all out eloquently and imaginatively._

 _Miranda snorted at the memory of Andréa coming to the townhouse in tears, worried about her reaction. Miranda welcomed her into what she had begun to secretly think of as their home and sat the young woman down in the Den. She let the young woman explain what had transpired. Once she had finished her tale, Miranda had gotten up, made a few calls and then sat back down next to the brunette. She reassured her with a huge hug and explained that the young man's story was killed before it could hit the stands, he wouldn't be working in New York for the foreseeable future. She had then taken her to bed and shown her appreciation of her Andréa in other ways. After this incident, the press interest died somewhat. They still took photos of them both when they came across the pair together, and they reported on their dates, but they ceased to be the nuisance they had been._

 _The twins had started asking if Andréa planned to move in. Just last month she had explained to them that she felt it was far too soon for that. They had only been dating for a few months. Andréa didn't want to disrupt their lives further if for any reason their relationship didn't work. Miranda tried to reassure her that they desired her presence in their lives. She wanted them to be together but the brunette was stubborn, she didn't want to rush their relationship. She knew deep down that the young woman still felt unequal to Miranda and she was still dealing with the fallout from her parents and friends. Her parents had been particularly vicious; their behaviour had caused her to cut all ties with them._

 _Andréa was passionate about her writing and had proven to be extraordinarily talented. She saw this, and she had nudged the young woman gently into thinking about freelancing. Her first article was on animal cruelty, and the need to rescue the unlucky animals sat on death row. She made valid and heartfelt arguments and denounced the demand for puppy and kitten farming in a throw-away society. Her article was well received, and it was, in fact, the editorial team at Runway who had purchased it for the highest bid with one proviso, Andréa was to interview P!nk about her work with PETA and the animal charities she supported. Andréa had been thrilled. Her interview with the pop sensation had caused Runway to sell out in record time forcing Irv to explain once again to the board members why he insisted they cut Runway's budget. His argument in regards that particular request was met with a wall of silence and he was out-voted by the majority._

 _As other stories flowed from Andy, Miranda was continually impressed with her work. And as she started to get more offers she became much more confident and her writing flourished even further. Miranda had a copy of every single article her love had published, the scrapbook growing weekly. She continued to work at the Mirror and had had some of her articles on the front page of the paper. She was making a name for herself in the industry and was proving herself quickly. Her momentous rise had initially caused some issues as jealousy flared with the people she worked beside, but not only did her hard work and her dedication eventually win them over, Andy herself generated their good opinion with her natural charm and innate kindness. She put in the hours and the effort, and it was because of this alone that her hard work was rewarded. It made everyone else sit straighter and go to more of an effort and subscriptions to the Mirror were up. Her colleagues turned to her more frequently to bounce ideas around or for help with editing._

 _Feeling the water cooling and stepped from the bath quickly. Wrapping a large bath towel around herself, she stalked to the bedroom and poured herself another glass of wine. She realised how much her words today would have hurt Andréa. Telling the sensitive young woman that there was no need for her presence was like telling her she wasn't wanted, and she was wanted and needed, so very much._

 _Frustrated she picked out some clothes and got herself ready. She was no longer in the mood to be alone, knowing Andréa was so close but not with her was eating away at her, and she just wanted to be near the woman who had stolen her heart. She cast a final glance at herself in the mirror and saw she looked acceptable. Her hair and makeup perfect, she had chosen a pair of black Rag n Bone Skinny legged jeans paired with her Prada pumps and a Red Cashmere sweater. Finishing her wine in one giant swallow, she picked up her purse, cell and room key and stalked from the room._

 _As she reached the elevator she pulled out her cell and called Andréa; the call rolled to voicemail. Rolling her eyes, she pressed and held number four on the keypad. Hearing the giggles at the end of the phone she was stunned._

 _"Yes, Miranda?" Emily asked as she shushed her friends still giggling._

 _"Emily, where is Andréa?" She asked. She could hear Andy's laughter in the background she was amazed at Emily's response._

 _"Well, she's right here?" Emily slurred apparently on her way to being intoxicated._

 _Miranda was losing patience. "Where is here?" She seethed._

 _"Oops sorry." She heard Andy's voice as the call disconnected. She quickly attempted to reconnect but was hit with Emily's Voicemail. She growled her frustration. This wasn't the time for Andréa to let her childish side flare up. She heard the quick message tone on her cell. She looked down and saw one word, Champagne's. She grinned, trust Nigel to help her get her girl._

 _Champagne's turned out to be a dive bar of massive proportions on the Eastside of Las Vegas. Miranda snorted as the cab she'd acquired pulled up to the nondescript venue sandwiched between two strip malls._

 _As she walked into the bar, her eyes took their time to adjust to the almost complete darkness. She took in the spectacular gold and red fleur-de-lis flocked velvet wallpaper. She wrinkled her nose at the fog of Smoke surrounding the bar, Jocelyn was in stage singing Karaoke quite badly. She looked around and spotted the Runway gang had overtaken numerous red vinyl booths and empty glasses lined their tables. Andréa had some sticky green concoction in front of her._

 _Looking up Andy caught the gaze of the editor and grinned. She smiled back softly as the young woman stood and stepping over Nigel made her way towards her. "How did you find me?" She asked amazed._

 _"I have my ways my darling, and I couldn't keep away," Miranda admitted, stunned as Andy's grin widened even further at her words._

 _Andy pulled the older woman towards the bar and ordered her a double gin and tonic. "Well, you arrived just in time," Andy told her stroking her hand across Miranda's cheek lightly. "I was about to come back to the hotel and argue with you some more about my presence in your life."_

 _"I didn't mean it," Miranda whispered as she pulled the young woman closer. "I want you, always and forever." She pulled the woman into a tight hug._

 _"Do you mean that?" Andy asked stepping back to look at her. Miranda rolled her eyes. "Miranda, I need to know. Sometimes it feels like this relationship is an inconvenience for you."_

 _"It is not an inconvenience Andréa; you could never be. I adore you, and I've missed you very much." Miranda cupped the brunette's face and met her gaze. "This whole month has been an absolute nightmare, and making it worse was the lack of you in my life," Miranda spoke quietly. "I don't want to fight with you. I know I shouldn't have said what I did and for that, I am sorry my darling. I am trying to be better. I realise I need to think before I speak. I don't want to hurt you."_

 _Andy brushed a soft kiss on Miranda's cheek. "I love you, lady." She whispered. Miranda gave her a large genuine smile. "Now I can think of only one good thing to come from arguing with you." Andy wiggled her eyebrows causing Miranda to chuckle heartily._

 _"Later." She promised as the bartender placed the drink in front of them. Miranda gave him a ten dollar note and waved the change away. "Right now I just want to bask in your presence. You look beautiful my darling; you take my breath away." Miranda told her as she took in Andréa's attire, boy leg jeans, an Abercrombie and Fitch plaid shirt paired with her leather jacket and ballet flats. Without heels, Andy was the same height as Miranda, which delighted the older woman._

 _Andy laughed loudly, her delight at the words evident. "Ditto sweetheart. I love those jeans." She pulled the editor closer and ran her hands over Miranda's backside causing the older woman to gasp. "Perfect." She husked. "You do realise you just gave him a huge tip? Doubles are under $5 here."_

 _Miranda snorted her disbelief. "Don't be ridiculous darling."_

 _Andy caught the attention of the bartender. "Hey Patrick, how much is it for a double G and T?"_

 _"Four-fiddy." He grumbled loud enough for Miranda to hear._

 _She turned wide-eyed back to Andy, who explained. "We come to places like this as not all of us earn big bucks. Plus these places are less pretentious; we can have fun and let loose. There's no risk of us ending up Page Six-like that time Serena and Em went to that foam party at that new nightclub. They wouldn't assume that we'd be seen dead in a place like this. It's not about being seen; it's about just enjoying each other, being in the company of friends."_

 _Miranda looked around again and smiled. "It's very 60's in here. I love the wallpaper. I just want to stroke it."_

 _Andy grinned. "Come on love; we'll sit and listen to more songs getting destroyed." She picked up Miranda's drink and led her to the booths on the east side of the bar. Emily was now singing on stage to Bangles Manic Monday receiving much heckling from the guys from the art department. She was just flipping Nigel and Paul the bird when she spotted Miranda and flushed brightly in her embarrassment._

 _Miranda laughed joyfully as Andréa sat at the edge of the booth and pulled Miranda onto her lap. Andy rested her chin on her shoulder as she relaxed into a loose embrace, feeling at peace for the first time in weeks surrounded by her love._

 _The singing continued, and more drinks had been consumed. Both she and Andréa were feeling the effects of the alcohol on empty stomachs. After much goading the young women had agreed to sing. After getting up and having an intense discussion with Nigel, she got up on the stage and grinning ruefully began to sing nervously._

 _ **From this moment life has begun**_  
 _ **From this moment you are the one**_  
 _ **Right beside you is where I belong**_  
 _ **From this moment on**_

 _ **From this moment, I have been blessed**_  
 _ **I live only, for your happiness**_  
 _ **And for your love, I give my last breath**_  
 _ **From this moment on**_

 _Andréa seemed to gain more confidence as a couple of people placed drinks on the table, Nigel explained to her it was a sure sign Six was doing something right. She watched breathlessly as Andréa continued to sing._

 _ **I give my hand to you with all my heart**_  
 _ **I can't wait to live my life with you I can't wait to start**_  
 _ **You and I will never be apart**_  
 _ **My dreams came true because of you**_

 _ **From this moment, as long as I live**_  
 _ **I will love you; I promise you this**_  
 _ **There is nothing; I wouldn't give**_  
 _ **From this moment on**_

 _She watched as Andréa stepped off the stage and stalked towards her. She looked up, and Andy cupped her face and tilted her head so their eyes could meet before she started the next verse to her._

 _ **You're the reason I believe in love**_  
 _ **And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**_  
 _ **All we need is just the two of us**_  
 _ **My dreams came true, because of you**_

 _ **From this moment, as long as I live**_  
 _ **I will love you; I promise you this**_  
 _ **There is nothing; I wouldn't give**_  
 _ **From this moment, I will love you**_  
 _ **As long as I live, from this moment on**_

 _Andréa ended the song to raucous applause and grinned shyly down at her. She leaned up and pulled Andréa into a searing kiss, finding herself powerless in the intensity of the moment. As the kiss broke, she found herself uttering three words. "Marry me Andréa!"_

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

 _In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

When Andy returned to the room 15 minutes later, she found Miranda stroking their baby's head and starting to sing softly.

 _ **It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light**_

 _ **Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I**_

 _ **Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me**_

She stood there captivated by her wife's beauty as she sang their child back to sleep, not knowing the words of the song were meant for her.

 _ **I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue**_

 _ **Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies**_

 _ **Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me**_

Miranda looked up and saw Andy standing in the shadows. She swallowed nervously and looked down and saw her daughter was settling again and continued to sing.

 _ **You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning, you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me**_

 _ **Thank you for loving me  
When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me**_

"Bon Jovi?" Andy whispered attempting to hide her smile.

Miranda shrugged and looked away sadly. "Well, I don't really know Metallica." She offered lamely.

Andy chuckled as she stepped forward and took the baby laid her down in the crib provided by the Hotel. "We'll have to be quiet Miranda." She told her softly. "She's restless tonight."

Miranda looked up sharply. "You have a flight to London in a few hours. You should sleep."

Andy shook her head. "I've postponed it."

"Why do you want to go to London Andréa?" Miranda asked softly.

"I've been offered a job at the Daily Telegraph for a few months. I was going to scope it out and make a decision."

Miranda looked shocked. "And you weren't going to tell me?"

"When do I see you, Mira? You're never home." Andy told her. "I feel like we're two ships passing in the night. Tonight, for a brief moment I wanted to blame it on Giselle. I'll admit I had a passing thought that you were fucking her and I wanted to tear the bitches head off her shoulders."

"I would never..." Miranda started to protest.

"I know." Andy cut off her words. "Deep down I know it's not her that's the problem." Andy sighed. "It's me. I don't make you happy Mira. If I did, well things would be different; you'd be taking the time to enjoy us, our family. You'd still want me by your side at every moment of your day. You'd still come home each night and fall into my arms like you used to." Andy had tears in her eyes. "I've been so lonely Mira. Even when you are there, I'm lonely. I'm angry too; I've never felt so much anger." Miranda attempted to speak but struggled to find the words to reassure her wife. "Do you know what Cass asked me tonight? Why adults insist on making things harder than they need to be. Her advice was for me just to tell you how much your presence is needed. But I have serious doubts that it would make a difference."

"I'm leaving Runway...retiring." Miranda stuttered. "That's why I've been...I nearly lost you when you gave me Charlotte, and because of it, I buried myself in the transition so that I didn't...I couldn't let myself dwell on the fact that you nearly died. Caroline told me she thinks I've been distancing myself, hardening my heart so it won't hurt when I eventually lose you. I relegated you to the sidelines of my life, and I know that is an unforgivable error on my part. I didn't realise..."

"Is that's supposed to make this better?" Andy scoffed. "While I'm on my deathbed you don't leave my side, I get home, very much alive, and you hire a fucking nurse and leave me alone. You shut yourself off, not just from me but your own daughters. Do you know how much that hurts?" Andy was fighting against her tears. "You left me to drown in my own fucking despair, Mira. Not even my three beautiful girls have been enough to raise my spirits; I'm struggling to write. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing 90% of the time, I feel like the shittiest mother in the world. And I have no one to turn to, no one to reassure me..."

"I'm sorry..." Miranda started to apologise but was cut off.

"My own mother told me she wished I had died. Did you know that? No, because you're never there. The twins picked up the pieces of my heart that horrendous day after my own parents told me they would have taken my daughter from you if I'd died, that it would have been better if I was dead so they could take my child and ensure she wasn't raised in your presence. If only they knew how absent you have actually been." Andy started to sob, wrapping her arms around her middle in an attempt to hold herself together.

Miranda was furious at the elder Sachs. She felt a white-hot rage burning for the pain they had inflicted on their daughter, at the same time she was angry with herself for not seeing Andy's despair. She'd been so tied up in her work that she'd failed to see that her wife was holding on by a mere thread.

"And do you know what the kicker is here Mira?" Andy asked quietly, getting herself together enough to continue. "I still love you; I love you more than anything. But I know I'm ugly, I am scarred from the surgeries, and it's hideous. And I know you don't set much stock in anything but beauty; you surround yourself with it every day. I am not beautiful anymore. I'm no Giselle. Why would you want me when she's offering you herself so blatantly?"

Miranda stood and stepped towards her wife. She pulled Andy into her arms and whispered. "You will always be beautiful my darling. I am sorry that I have not been present in your life; I know how much that hurts and I swear that I will never take what we have for granted again. I love you Andréa, you have made me extraordinarily happy. The best day of my life was the day I made you my wife. It has always been you. It has been you since that first day you stomped into my office. Your inner beauty even then captured the attention of my soul, your kindness and generosity captured my heart. I don't want Giselle, she has always been beneath my attention, she was an acceptable assistant, but quite frankly she's a shitty person. You have given me chances before; please give me another, to show you just how much this means to me, to prove my vows to you."

"I don't know if I can Miranda," Andy admitted as she pulled away. "I am not that same person. There is darkness inside me that wasn't there before."

"Let's try. I have hope still that we can work through this. Let the twins, and I come to London with you. If the position at the Telegraph is what you want to do with your future, we will stand by you. I would follow you to the ends of the earth Andréa and so would our girls." Miranda told her breathlessly. "Please tell me I've not already lost you."

"What about Runway?" Andy asked hesitantly.

"Runway will continue without me. Without Irv at the helm of Elias Clarke, thanks to you, Runway will continue to thrive." She gave her a small smile. "And with Nigel as EIC and Emily as Creative Director, I can leave it happily, knowing it is in safe hands.

"Nigel will be Editor in Chief?" Andy queried amazed.

"We have been working on this for almost three years my darling. The decision was made after the fiasco with James Holt International. I was supposed to see out another two years, retire with a bang in my 25th year, but you and my girls are more important to me. I cannot lose you and Charlotte."

"Please give me some time to process all this. We should try to get some sleep." Andy told her.

Miranda nodded her acquiescence. She moved towards the door and pulled her silk pyjamas out of her overnight bag, shrugging into them efficiently. Climbing into bed next to Andy she kept some distance between them.

Andy turned to look at her. "Mira, may I have a hug?" She whispered hesitantly.

Scooting closer Miranda wrapped herself around her wife for the first time in nearly four months. "My darling wife..." Miranda whispered softly. "…You hold my heart in your hands. Whatever I can give you, it's yours." Feeling Andy relax into her arms she let herself drift. Andy heard the mumbled words. "You don't bring me flowers anymore."

She looked at the older woman and shook her head. She would deal with that comment in due course.

She remembered the first flowers she had bought for the editor the weekend she became her wife.

 **Las Vegas - April 2008**

 _"Marry me Andréa," Miranda asked again softly. Andy was stunned into silence by the editor's request. "I know this is quick my darling, but I want forever with you," Miranda spoke quickly in her nervousness. "Say something, please," Miranda begged._

 _She heard the desperation in the older woman's voice and couldn't help but grin slightly. "Give me a reason?" She asked breathlessly._

 _"I love you. I hate being apart from you. It drives me crazy and, well, you make my heart soar and ache in a way no one else ever has. You see me, or rather you see beyond the persona I show the world. You amaze me with your kindness, generosity and your passion for life. You are beautiful Andréa, and I want the whole world to know you are mine, I want the whole world to know how lucky I feel that you love me." Miranda blushed. "No one else has ever handpicked flowers in all kinds of beautifully vibrant colours instead of choosing a generic insipid bouquet. That is only something you would do; you are thoughtful, caring and unique."_

 _Andy pulled her up from her seat and into her arms and whispered. "You liked my flowers then?" She grinned at the older woman teasingly._

 _"I can't believe that's what you took away from my declaration." Miranda huffed._

 _Andy chuckled and stroked Miranda's cheek. "Yes Miranda, I will marry you. Name the date, and I'll be there."_

 _"Tonight," Miranda told her._

 _"Tonight?" Andy confirmed. "Wow." She offered the woman in her arms a breathtaking smile. "Are you sure? There's no backing out once this is done, Mira. Are you sure it's not the Gin talking? I don't want you to wake up with a big hangover and even bigger regrets."_

 _Miranda rolled her eyes. "I do not say things I do not mean my darling, even when slightly inebriated." She pulled back and grabbed her drink._

 _"What about the twins?" Andy asked as she watched Miranda sip her drink._

 _"I believe they will understand. My girls adore you. We can always have another celebration with them when we get home." Miranda told her._

 _Andy grinned. "Well, we have witnesses." She looked towards her friends and ex-colleagues who sat in shocked silence. "So how is this going to work? We need rings, flowers, something borrowed and something blue."_

 _Miranda smiled back. "Is that a yes?" Andy nodded happily. "Well, we have the two blue garters that were going to be used for the shoot but weren't. That covers the borrowed and blue. Leave me to arrange the rings; you can arrange the flowers, we can choose dresses together if you like, or separately if you want to be more traditional."_

 _Nigel spoke up. "Miranda, are you sure about this?"_

 _Miranda nodded and gave him a sizeable genuine smile. "I've never been more certain of anything Nigel." She offered him a wide smile. "Andréa offered me her hand and heart in that song; I accept them both wholeheartedly."_

 _"Six?" Nigel queried. "C'mon, you can't be serious?" He asked._

 _"Deadly." She whispered. "I understand if you don't want to be a part of this." She told him nervously. "I would like your help selecting a dress though."_

 _Nigel rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You two will be the death of me." He claimed._

 _Andy grinned. "Does that mean you'll be my best man, you are my fairy-godfather after-all?"_

 _He looked at Miranda who grinned. "You have a choice, you can stand by Andréa, or you can stand beside me."_

 _"It's nice to be wanted." He chuckled and looked towards Andy. "Sorry Six, 20 years of friendship trumps my job as your fairy-godfather."_

 _Andy laughed and shrugged. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "No worries sweetie." She looked towards Emily and Serena with a raised eyebrow. "Will either of you stand with me?"_

 _Emily looked at her, her shock still evident. "I want nothing to do with this madness." She stated and blushed as Miranda gave her a withering look._

 _Serena stepped in. "I, however, will be happy to. Come on querida; I'll take you shopping for that dress." She looked at Miranda and grinned. "You will have the most beautiful bride Miranda that I can assure you."_

 _Miranda looked at her with a shy smile. "She already is the most beautiful thing on this Earth." She whispered reverently._

 _Andy and Miranda shared a brief kiss and separated to prepare. Taking one last look at the older woman Andy offered her a broad smile as Serena pulled her out of the bar and they hailed a cab making their way back to the strip._

 _Serena pulled her into one of the many boutiques in the Forum at Caesars Palace. She sat Andy down as she hunted through a range of white dresses. She smiled at the brunette and pulled out two dresses. "Either of these will be perfect Querida," Serena told her. Looking at the choices she smiled. They were both similar Grecian-style halter neck dresses from the Spring/Summer 2008 collection, one by Yigal Azrouël and the other from the Versace Collection._

 _Andy sniggered. "They're pretty much the same dress." Her words caused Serena to snort._

 _"Querida, don't make me go all Miranda on you." They giggled together. "Seriously Andy, I prefer the Versace, It had the low cut asymmetrical back which links to the halter, and it would also be quite modest around your bust. It will leave Miranda breathless; she will have to imagine what's under it rather than you potentially spilling out of it. The Azrouël is lovely, but it would be better strapless. I do like the flow of the material; it would be less clinging."_

 _"I think it has to be the Versace. Donatella would slaughter me if she found out I had a choice and decided on anything but her design. I think your right about the bust too." She looked down at her chest and then back up at the Brazilian and grinned. "These bad boys need all the support they can get."_

 _"Well, that was a quick choice. I asked Emily to get the garter belts from our room; she is giving Miranda first choice, now underwear; do you have a white strapless bra with you?" Andy nodded._

 _"Good, we just need shoes. I am thinking some Michael Kors Metallic sandals." Serena smiled and pointed in their direction. "Your future wife seems to like it when you're the same height; it probably saves her a crick in her neck."_

 _Andy looked up at the blonde, and her smile faltered. "Ser, do you think I'm making a mistake?" She asked._

 _Serena sat down next to the Andy and entwined their hands squeezing them gently before releasing them. "Does it feel like a mistake?" She saw Andy shake her head. "And do you really love her?"_

 _"Yes, with all of my heart," Andy whispered._

 _"How can love be a mistake Andy? Love is the whole point of us being on this Earth; in every religion love is the greatest power and the true source of eternal happiness. All genuine love is divine." Serena told her softly. "I see your love for Miranda and hers for you. I have seen this for a long time, and I believed it would not amount to anything. Paris changed everything for you both, for the better."_

 _"Why is Em so against it? Is she in love with Miranda?" Andy asked._

 _"No Querida." Serena scoffed. "Emily hero worship's Miranda, it's a more extreme feeling than love. Miranda is held on a pedestal, and Emily doesn't want to think of her as human." Serena stood and held her hand out to Andy. "Come on Andy; it's time to pay for this dress and the sandals and then you can handpick your flowers." She grinned._

 _Andy spent a lot of time picking out flowers for herself and Miranda. The bouquets included orange blossoms, blue hyacinth, red and white chrysanthemums, red and yellow tulips, white pink and red carnations, purple violets, calla, oriental and tiger lilies, red, orange and white roses, blue camellia, white jasmine and peonies. Serena was amazed as Andy told her the meaning of each flower she chose. Andy had laughed as Serena looked at the florist for confirmation and received a broad smile and a nod. Andy explained that the language of flowers was a dying art. When the bouquets were made up Serena was amazed at their beauty._

 _They made their way back to Miranda's suite, Miranda was still out. Serena left Andy to pick up her underwear and leave one of the bouquets in water. As she was writing a note, the door was flung open, and Nigel and Miranda entered the room bickering. "I just don't see why you both feel the need to rush into this Mira." Nigel was saying._

 _"Hey Nige, shut up!" Andy smirked at him; he had the grace to look shamefaced._

 _"Hello, my darling I didn't know you'd be here," Miranda told her with a soft smile._

 _"Hi, love. I needed some things, and I brought your bouquet. Can I see the rings?" Andy asked with a grin. Miranda rolled her eyes and pulled out a Tiffany and Co ring box. She opened it to show Andy her choice. There were two Platinum rings with "X" symbols entwined with the band. Each ring was set with diamonds and sapphires. One had blue sapphires and the other pink sapphires. "Wow. They're beautiful." Andy whispered amazed. She offered Miranda a bright smile. "I best go, we should get ready," Andy told her softly. She turned to Nigel. "Nige, please be happy for us."_

 _Nigel looked at her concern evident in his eyes. "I am happy for you Six, for both of you. I just think you should give yourselves more time. You haven't even lived with each other and marriage isn't a step that should be taken lightly."_

 _She held her hand out, and he grasped it. Squeezing his hand, she said. "I know this seems a bit backwards, but it's what we both want. I want the rest of my life with Miranda to start right now. No more running away from what we have. I'm ready for it all Nige." She offered him a reassuring smile before turning to Miranda. "Text me when you're ready to do this. I assume you have Emily arranging the celebrant?" Miranda nodded. "Then I'll see you very soon." She swept from the room without a backward glance and made her way to Serena and Emily's room to get ready._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

 _In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Miranda woke up to the baby crying. She was stunned to realise this was the first night that she had actually woken up to the baby's cries. She eased herself from the bed and made her way across the room to the child. Hearing Andy stir she picked up Charlotte quickly. Charlotte stopped crying and looking down at the baby she was amazed to see her baby blues focused on her, her little hands were grasping. She bent her head slightly towards the baby and chuckled as her child attempted to grasp her nose. She moved across the room to the fridge where she knew Andy had some milk waiting.

"Give her to me Mira," Andy spoke quietly making the older women jump slightly. She looked over at the bed she saw Andy was sat up. "Please. She settles better this way." Miranda nodded once and moved to hand the child over. Andy looked at her wife, noting the forlorn look she had an idea. "Mira come sit behind me."

Miranda looked at her and shook her head in negation. "I can't Andréa. It will hurt too much." She ducked her head ashamed at her vulnerability.

"I've fully healed now Mira; it won't hurt me." Andy attempted to reassure her wife.

"No darling, you misunderstand. It will hurt me when you move away. I can't let myself be that close to you now; it's too intimate." She closed her eyes. "You're leaving me."

She soothed her baby as she spoke. "No Mira, I am not leaving. I promised you the night we got married there'd be no more running away from what we have. I promised you I would take the bad with the good, so I'm only going to ask you one more time..." She took a deep breath. "...Come, sit behind me as I feed our child, share this moment with us. Start making memories with Charlotte and I. Show me that this means something to you." Andy asked.

Miranda opened her eyes to see the expressive eyes she loved so much shining with tears. Stepping towards the bed, she motioned for Andy to scoot forward. As the brunette did so, she placed herself against Andy's pillows and pulled Andy gently towards her, so Andy was reclining against her chest. Andy unfastened the top buttons of her sleep shirt and adjusted it to place her daughter against her breast.

Miranda watched as her daughter sucked contentedly against her wife and felt an immeasurable amount of joy at the beautiful sight. "Simply beautiful," Miranda whispered reverently. "For me, you will always be the most beautiful person on this Earth," Miranda told her softly. She could feel the brunette quietly crying in her arms. She put one arm around the brunette and placed a gentle hand on their daughter's chest.

Andy looked down to see the wedding band shining on the elegant hand. "I feel like I've finally come home," Andy whispered through her tears. She looked down and saw her daughter had fallen asleep again. She took a bib from the pile on her bedside table and placed her daughter on her shoulder and rubbed her back until the little one let out a burp which caused Miranda to giggle. Upon hearing Miranda's giggle, Andy smiled as her tears continued to flow. She alternated between gentle pats and rubbing until she felt it would be OK to put the baby down. Andy stood smoothly and walked back to the crib and placed Charlotte back into it.

She fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, and as she spun around, she found Miranda stood behind her. "Don't," Andy said when Miranda reached for her.

Miranda stepped back and looked down. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "Excuse me." She made to move out of the room.

"Do not even think if leaving this room Miranda Priestly-Sachs." Andy uttered quietly but firmly. Miranda looked up. "I shouldn't have said don't...I...well I don't know how to feel around you. I have spent the better part of tonight looking back on our relationship from that moment in the Jardin des Tuileries."

"Me too," Miranda admitted honestly. "I know I hide my insecurities well, but they are still there Andréa. I still fear that you will leave like everyone else. And I know if you did there would be no one to blame but myself."

Andy stepped towards the older woman and pulled her into her arms. She held Miranda to her tightly and whispered. "I think we need to work on us, work at making each other feel secure. How about we take a holiday?"

"Acceptable. However it may have to wait a week, Emily is not due back from London until Thursday, and I cannot leave Nigel doing both mine and his work."

"Wow, that was easy." Andy breathed with a small grin. "Now I'll organise it."

"I can get Jessica to do it," Miranda told her softly.

"No, no Jess will have enough to do." Andy reminded gently. "Now knowing our daughters, they will be up at the crack of dawn. Come back to bed Mira." She extracted herself from the embrace and clasping Miranda's left hand, led her quietly to the bed.

Miranda felt the immense peace Andy always brought fill her with warmth and contentedness. "Darling?" She said quietly. "I do love you, so very much."

"I know," Andy said sleepily. "I love you too. Now go to sleep."

"Yes, darling," Miranda whispered.

Sleep was elusive for the editor, so focussed on her thoughts on how to fix her relationship. She lay next to her wife starring at the ceiling and remembered.

 **Las Vegas - April 2008**

 _Emily had returned to Miranda's suite with all the documents, and a celebrant organised. Miranda stalked out of her en-suite, and the redhead's jaw dropped. She looked at Miranda approvingly and noted the white Oscar De La Renta dress with the So Kate Glitter Dragonfly Christian Louboutin's. "Wow." She breathed. "You look stunning Miranda."_

 _Miranda offered Emily a genuine smile. "Thank you, Emily. Now is everything organised?"_

 _"Yes, Miranda. Patrick is waiting to take photos and..." Emily stuttered as she blushed bright red. "...Um, I should tell you about the celebrant..." she trailed off as Miranda rolled her eyes._

 _"I'm sure whoever it is will be fine. Now I would appreciate it if you give Nigel the details and go and ensure my wife-to-be is ready." Miranda told her._

 _Emily rushed towards Nigel and whispered. "All I could get was a fucking Elvis impersonator to officiate."_

 _Nigel chuckled. "The King of Rock 'n' Roll and the Queen of Fashion and a tacky Vegas wedding. This wedding is going to be hilarious."_

 _"A drag-king of Rock 'n' Roll," Emily whispered as she handed him the details. The admission caused Nigel to burst into peals of laughter. "She's going to kill me. I love my job; I love my job, I love my job." Emily muttered in an attempt to calm herself. "I hate my fucking job," Emily muttered stalking from the room as Nigel wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes with his handkerchief._

 _Looking up the caught Miranda staring at him, amusement lighting up her face. "Did I hear Emily correctly, I am having a drag-king Elvis impersonator officiate my wedding?" She asked. Seeing Nigel's amusement levels rise she snorted as he let out a belly laugh. "I think I need to give Emily a raise." She muttered. "She's certainly added to the folly by ensuring this will be a memorable event." She smirked happily. "Come on Nigel, let the madness commence." She picked up her Prada clutch and looking in saw the rings sat snugly along with her cell and the room key._

 _Nigel picked up the bouquet and held it gently. "She certainly picked some beautiful flowers." He muttered. "I can't believe she knows what they mean, but she must do."_

 _"She left me some beautiful flowers in the bedroom earlier I had no idea she knew the language of flowers." Miranda husked, fully realising that Andy had put effort into her choices. "Do you know what the bouquet means?" She asked as she swept from the room, Nigel following two paces behind._

 _"Yes, my mom was a florist, it's what I would have done if the fashion bug hadn't bitten." He looked at the bouquet and attempted to explain. "The orange blossom is for eternal love and marriage. The red and yellow tulip is for her declaration of love, and the sunshine in your smile. Red and white 'mums mean love and truth. Purple violets indicate faithfulness while the blue camellia is for unreserved love. The calla lily means magnificent beauty; white jasmine means sweet love and the blue hyacinth is the constancy of love." Nigel smiled. "The white, pink and red carnations would be for pure love, never forgetting you and admiration, the oriental lily for pride. The tiger lily means I dare you to love me and peonies are for a happy marriage."_

 _"And the roses?" Miranda asked as they entered the elevator._

 _"The red rose is for love and romance; the orange is for desire and passion and white rose is for your marriage and the new beginning." The elevator stopped on the ground floor, and the doors opened. As Nigel turned towards Miranda to indicate she should lead he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Miranda?" He queried softly._

 _"She is remarkable," Miranda whispered. "I do not deserve her."_

 _"Don't be ridiculous Mira, you do deserve this, you deserve to be happy, and she adores you. That much is obvious." Nigel told her as he grasped her elbow and propelled her forward. "Now is not the time to be having second thoughts about this."_

 _"I'm not." Miranda stuttered. "I just...it's just overwhelming."_

 _"Mira I will warn you now, oldest friend or not if you hurt that beautiful young woman I will kill you." Nigel kidded. "I know I spent the better part of the last few hours attempting to talk you out of this, but I do believe you can make each other extraordinarily happy."_

 _Miranda snorted elegantly. "I will do my utmost to ensure she is happy; I will cherish her," Miranda stated softly._

 _"Good." Nigel lowered his voice. "Now it's time to move. I think your dress has caught the attention of a few people, and the last thing you want is to be bombarded." He swept them to the waiting car, as they moved away from the curb he spotted Andy leaving the hotel. "Wow." He whispered breathlessly. "I would say you're one fortunate woman Mira, but I think you already know that."_

 _Miranda spun in her seat in an attempt to catch a glimpse of what Nigel had seen, all she saw was Serena and Emily entering a car which pulled into traffic on the strip quickly. She grinned. "Today I feel like the luckiest person in the world." She admitted to him._

 _They sat in silence for a further five minutes until they pulled in at the Chapel._

 _Elvis greeted Miranda in the vestibule with a bright smile._

 _Miranda grinned back at her. "You make a beautiful Elvis." She told her celebrant._

 _"Thank you very much; my peers call me ElvisbyDiana. It's an honour to be able to officiate for you, Ms Priestly." She stated nervously._

 _"Call me Miranda." Miranda smiled. "I have my own photographer. That will not be an issue I assume?"_

 _"Photography is part of the package, but we don't stop any of your guests from capturing the beauty of the celebration. Your paperwork for the marriage to be recognised by the State of Massachusetts is in place. Your assistant is very competent if somewhat highly strung. I heard her muttering I love my job under her breath multiple times."_

 _Miranda let out a peal of laughter which was disrupted by the vision of her Andréa entering the chapel with a nervous smile which changed to a look of awe as she saw Miranda. "Wow." She whispered, licking her suddenly dry lips. "You look...wow." Andy uttered breathlessly._

 _The brunette looked beautiful with her hair loosely curled and decorated with a garland of baby's breath. Her Versace dress was clinging to her in all the right places to highlight her curves. Miranda stepped away from ElvisbyDiana and Nigel and towards Andréa. "You look sublime my darling," Miranda told her softly unable to take her eyes off the young woman. "You take my breath away." She caught her future wife's eyes and smiled. "Donatella will be thrilled you chose one of her beautiful dresses."_

 _"I'm sure O.D.L.R will feel the same seeing you in his creation," Andy told her. "I remember that dress from Paris."_

 _Miranda smiled at the brunette before turning to Serena and nodding her approval. "Thank you." She said quietly much to the blonde's shock._

 _Serena blushed and offered a grin. "You're very welcome Miranda."_

 _Turning to Andréa, she offered a small grin and said. "Since we have ElvisbyDiana officiating we need to choose three songs. My choice is Let It Be Me."_

 _Andy smiled. "Well, that's easy. Mine has to be I Can't Help Falling In Love With You." Miranda's smile grew._

 _ElvisbyDiana and Nigel stepped towards them breaking their gaze. "We should move out of the vestibule now. Your guests are starting to assemble outside." She led the four of them to a side room. "Have you made your song choices? I can help should you need it." ElvisbyDiana offered a smile to the brides._

 _"We know two of the songs we want. We chose one each but the third..." Andy bit her lip._

 _"How about She Wears My Ring?" Nigel offered his suggestion._

 _"Perfect." Andy and Miranda said simultaneously._

 _Nigel rolled his eyes and grinned. "Now my dears, today is not the days to give in to the urge to merge."_

 _Miranda smirked at Nigel as Andy giggled. "Don't be ridiculous Nigel. It is highly doubtful that it will ever happen. I am me, and my Andréa is so very different, a unique individual...thankfully. Could you imagine two of me?"_

 _"Doesn't bear thinking about." Nigel quipped causing Miranda to offer a mock glare before chuckling._

 _"Now the vows?" ElvisbyDiana asked._

 _"My darling would you prefer to say what you will or recite the usual?" Miranda asked._

 _"I would prefer to speak from my heart," Andy admitted._

 _"As would I," Miranda said softly._

 _"So this is how it's going to work. I will escort you both down the aisle. I will then introduce myself and the both of you to your guests, who are being led to their seats now. Once my introductions are made I will sing your first song choice." She looked pointedly at Miranda._

 _"Let It Be Me," Miranda told her with a smile._

 _"Wonderful. It'll make a change from Hawaiian Wedding." She grinned. "Well, once I've finished the first song we move into the expression of intent and then the vows. Then I will perform your second song. She looked at Andy._

 _"I Can't Help Falling In Love," Andy whispered._

 _"A beautiful choice," ElvisbyDiana told her. "Once I have sung my second song we shall go into the giving of rings, the affirmation of the marriage and then the Declaration of Marriage. You will kiss, and I will sing She Wears My Ring." She grinned happily. "Now we'll finish escorting your guests in, and then I will come back for you._

 _ElvisbyDiana, Nigel and Serena left the room leaving Miranda and Andy together._

 _"I can't believe we are doing this," Andy whispered stepping into Miranda's space and pulling the older woman into a loose embrace._

 _"There's still time to back out if this is not what you want. I did put you on the spot." Miranda husked._

 _"There's not a chance in hell of me walking away from this my love. I'm yours forever, and if for some strange reason you wake up tomorrow and decide this was a huge mistake then I would still be yours. You hold my heart."_

 _ElvisbyDiana returned to the room and smiled happily at the two women. "Are you ladies ready?" She asked offering each of them an arm._

 _"Yes," Miranda said lightly. "I do believe we are."_

 _Everyone turned to watch their progress as they walked down the aisle on either side of the celebrant, bouquets in hand. Demarchelier was snapping away happily as the two women stole glances at each other. As they reached the end of the aisle where Serena and Nigel were waiting, ElvisbyDiana turned to face the guests. Andy and Miranda their bouquets to Serena and Nigel and entwining their hands, they smiled at each other, oblivious to those watching._

 _"My name is ElvisbyDiana, and I have the privilege of performing this ceremony today. On behalf of Miranda and Andréa, welcome and thank you for being here." She looked out at the sea of faces. "They are overjoyed that you are here today to share in their happiness during this wonderful moment in their lives. By your presence, you celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other, and you support their decision to commit themselves to one another for the rest of their lives. The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved, loved for ourselves. If there is anything better than being loved, it is loving. So this evening we are here to celebrate love. We come together to witness and proclaim the joining together of these two beautiful people in marriage. God does not make love that is wrong. This ceremony is the union of two individuals in heart, body, mind, and spirit. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, honestly, and deliberately. And it is into this union that Miranda and Andréa come now to be joined."_

 _ElvisbyDiana stepped to the side and nodding at her band broke into Let It Be Me._

 _ **God bless the day I found you**_  
 _ **I want to stay around you**_  
 _ **And so I beg you**_  
 _ **Let it be me**_

 _ **Don't take this heaven from one**_  
 _ **Well if you must cling to someone**_  
 _ **Now and forever**_  
 _ **Let it be me**_

 _ **Each time we meet love**_  
 _ **I find complete love**_  
 _ **Without your sweet love**_  
 _ **Tell me, what would life be**_

 _ **So never leave me lonely**_  
 _ **Tell me you'll love me only**_  
 _ **And then you'll always**_  
 _ **Let it be me**_

 _Miranda was gazing at Andréa and whispering the words softly as Andy smiled at her shyly._

 _ **Each time we meet love**_  
 _ **I find complete love**_  
 _ **Without your sweet love**_  
 _ **What would life be**_

 _ **So never leave me lonely**_  
 _ **Tell me you'll love me only**_  
 _ **And then you'll always**_  
 _ **Let it be me**_

 _ **And that you'll always  
Let it be me**_

 _ElvisbyDiana stepped back up to the pair. "Now it is time for the expression of intent between these two beautiful souls." She grinned at the editor. "Miranda you have chosen Andréa to be your life partner. Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come?"_

 _Miranda answered firmly. "I will."_

 _"And Andréa you have chosen Miranda to be your life partner. Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come?"_

 _Andy answered breathlessly. "I will."_

 _"And do you both promise to make the necessary adjustments in your personal lives so that you may live in a harmonious relationship together?" ElvisbyDiana asked_

 _They gazed into each other's eyes and answered together. "We do."_

 _"Miranda and Andréa, now we come to your vows. Usually, this is where I ask that you turn and face each other and hold hands while looking into each other's eyes but since you're already doing that I'll just continue." Nigel and Patrick sniggered, and ElvisbyDiana arched an eyebrow at them and grinned. "Both Miranda and Andréa have decided to speak their vows from their heart. May I remind you both that saying your vows are one thing but nothing is more challenging than living them day-by-day. What you promise today must be renewed tomorrow and each day that stretches out before you."_

 _Miranda started to speak. "Andréa when you walked into my life, love walked in. I knew I loved you from the moment we met, no matter how hard I fought against it. I have been helplessly lost in your beautiful eyes ever since that first day. It was a magical moment that I will treasure forever. What I love most about you, is your kindness and compassion, I vow to encourage you to let yourself shine through your dreams and look forward to helping shape our lives together into the adventure that we will take. I love the spark that is inside you, your eternal glowing captivating spirit, and I am so glad to be able to see that every day, warming my soul, forever. Your soul shines down on me, and I vow to tend to you - to keep your soul bright and to offer love all our lives. I am lucky to hold your hand, be in your arms and your beautiful heart." Andy had tears flowing from her eyes at Miranda's words. Untangling their fingers, Miranda reached out and brushed them away gently before entwining their hand again. "I will make my arms your shelter, and my heart our home. All I have in this world I give to you, I promise to hold and keep you, comfort, protect, and shelter you, for all the days of my life. I promise to spend each day working to become the truest version of myself, for you, for us, and for our family. You are my family Andréa, and I want to be there for you in all things. I am delighted to become your wife and to share in every moment - not only the good times but the learning experiences too. I vow to take from every moment the opportunity to love, to nurture, and to grow - and to never forget how lucky I am. I promise to challenge you to be everything I know you can be, to never leave you trapped in despair, to always see in yourself what I see in you, an amazing woman, my wife, for whom I will always feel the greatest pride and admiration. I'll love you without fear, without hesitation, and promise to support you, encourage you, and cherish you always."_

 _Andy swallowed hard. As she started to speak her voice cracked. Closing her eyes, Andy forced herself to take a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she saw the happiness shining from Miranda's blue eyes. "Miranda when I met you I had no idea just how much my life was about to be changed. How could I have known? You have become a part of everything I think, do and feel and with you by my side I believe anything is possible. Sometimes I watch just the smallest things you do and think I am the luckiest woman alive. Tonight I take you to be my wife and vow to help create for us a life of honesty, fidelity, trust, and love. To love you, not as some idea of you, but as you truly are. To grow with you, learn with you, and to live out our life hand in hand. I promise you my unconditional love, tenderness, and undying devotion, to not ask you to be more than you are, and to love you for being you." She smiled tenderly at the older woman. "Love is not blind Miranda, in fact, love sees all. I love all of you - your faults and flaws cast a beautiful light - like the flaws of a precious jewel. You are my treasure, and I'll love you for all time without condition. As I stand before you tonight looking into your eyes, I see all of the things I fell in love with. Every promise I make to you is one I feel is not a burden, but rather a gift. I don't have to honour and cherish you; I get to. I get to have you be the person I spend the rest of my life with; I get to be there for you and support you. It is my absolute pleasure to be in the position to be there for you my love." Andy offered her a bright smile. "Love is give and take. I give all my love to you and receive so much love in return. The love you've shown me is beyond anything I could ever imagine. It's heart-warming, genuine and fierce...sometimes all at once. At the same time, your love has taught me to find what I spent so long searching for within my own self. You've shown me how to love me, and I've never been more comfortable just being me. I vow always to inspire you to see the same in yourself. From you, I've learned how to hope, and in you, I have found a loving partner who supports my dreams. To you, I promise to cherish and share in everything. Not just for this moment, not for an hour, or day, or year - I will always love you. I promise you forever."_

 _ElvisbyDiana stepped to the side again as the strains of I Can't Help Falling in Love started._

 _ **Wise men say only fools rush in**_  
 _ **But I can't help falling in love with you**_  
 _ **Shall I stay?**_  
 _ **Would it be a sin**_  
 _ **If I can't help falling in love with you?**_

 _ **Like a river flows surely to the sea**_  
 _ **Darling, so it goes**_  
 _ **Some things are meant to be**_  
 _ **Take my hand, take my whole life too**_  
 _ **For I can't help falling in love with you**_

 _ **Like a river flows surely to the sea**_  
 _ **Darling, so it goes**_  
 _ **Some things are meant to be**_  
 _ **Take my hand, take my whole life too**_  
 _ **For I can't help falling in love with you**_  
 _ **For I can't help falling in love with you**_

 _"May I have the rings?" ElvisbyDiana asked stepping back towards them. Nigel and Serena stepped in and handed her the rings_

 _Turning to Miranda, she smiled. "Repeat after me...Andréa, I give you this ring, so that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honour you." She handed Miranda the ring._

 _Miranda swallowed and repeated the words that would tie her to the young brunette. "Andréa, I give you this ring, so that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honour you." She slipped the pink sapphire eternity band onto Andy's left ring finger._

 _ElvisbyDiana turned to Andy. "Repeat after me...Miranda, I give you this ring, so that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honour you." She handed Andy the ring._

 _Andy closed her eyes. Opening them Miranda could see the happiness blazing from the depths. "Miranda, I give you this ring, so that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honour you." She placed the blue sapphire firmly on Miranda's ring finger and followed it with a kiss. She looked up and grinned at Miranda._

 _ElvisbyDiana smiled widely. "Now may those who wear these rings live in love all their days. Now may the love, which has brought you together, continue to grow and enrich your lives. May you continue to meet with courage any problems, which may arise to challenge you. May your relationship always be one of love and trust. May the happiness you share this day stay with you always. And may everything you have said and done here today become a living truth in your lives."_

 _She paused before launching into the declaration. "Miranda and Andréa we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognise and respect the covenant you have made here this day before each one of us as witnesses. Therefore in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here tonight and by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada and on behalf of the State of Massachusetts, it is my honour and delight to declare you married and partners in life, for life..." Miranda and Andy looked at her and grinned waiting for the final words. Shaking her head with a smile she declared. "You may kiss your bride."_

 _They turned towards each other holding broad, happy smiles. As they stepped towards each other Miranda snaked one arm around Andy's waist, raising her left hand she brushed it softly against Andy's cheek causing her to close her eyes at the gentle contact. Moving her hand into Andy's hair, she pulled her face forward and ensnared her lips in a searing kiss._

 _Andy opened her eyes as the kiss ended to see Miranda's eyes shining brightly. "Well, I guess it's official now." Andy laughed joyfully._

 _"It most certainly is Mrs Priestly-Sachs." Miranda kissed her lips again softly. "Thank you for loving me Andréa." She whispered as their final song started._

 _ **She wears my ring to show the world that she belongs to me**_  
 _ **She wears my ring to show the world she's mine eternally**_  
 _ **With loving care, I placed it on her finger**_  
 _ **To show my love for all the world to see**_

 _ **This tiny ring is a token of tender emotion**_  
 _ **An endless pool of love that's as deep as the ocean**_  
 _ **She swears to wear it with eternal devotion**_  
 _ **That's why I sing because she wears my ring**_

 _Pulling Andy into her arms, she held on tight as the song played._

 _ **She swears to wear it with eternal devotion**_  
 _ **That's why I sing because she wears my ring**_

 _ **This tiny ring is a token of tender emotion**_  
 _ **An endless pool of love that's as deep as the ocean**_  
 _ **She swears to wear it with eternal devotion**_  
 _ **That's why I sing because she wears my ring**_  
 _ **That's why I sing because she wears my ring**_

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

 _In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Miranda woke with a start, placing her hand out she felt the coldness of the sheets and launched herself out of bed. Rushing towards the bathroom, she spun around as she heard the door open. She let out a deep breath when she spotted Andy carrying two Starbucks cups.

"I thought you might want a decent coffee," Andy said. "The hotel stuff leaves something to be desired. Charley's with the twins, they're watching TV and eating donuts. She woke up early, and I didn't want to disturb you."

Miranda closed her eyes and shook her head. "I thought you had changed your mind," Miranda whispered.

Setting the cups down on the bedside table Andy stepped quickly towards her wife. "Mira look at me." Miranda raised her eyes, and Andy saw the unshed years. "You can't keep thinking I'm leaving if I go somewhere, it needs to stop. Please understand, I want this to work, but I will not be kept prisoner by either your insecurity or my own."

"I just...I'm sorry," Miranda stated quietly.

"No more apologies," Andy said pulling Miranda into her arms tightly. "I know the last five months have been difficult. The end of my pregnancy was a nightmare, and I was an emotional wreck. But I believe we can work through this. But you need to let me back in Mira." Andy stepped back from their embrace and saw Miranda looking contemplative. The watched as the older woman nodded and stepped back towards her.

Miranda cupped Andy's cheek and brushed her thumb over Andy's lips. Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a soft kiss where her thumb had been moments previously. "I love you Andréa. Always."

Andy let herself smile briefly. "And I love you; now we have some things to discuss. The girls know to give us some time this morning to talk, I have asked them to knock, and wait for an answer, before coming in." Andy led Miranda back to the bed. She kicked off her converse and sat against the headboard. She patted the space beside her.

Miranda stood looking down at her hesitantly. "I'm just going to freshen up. I'll be two minutes my darling."

Andy rolled her eyes and grinned. "Go on, go do what you need to Mira, I'll be waiting. Don't take too long or I'll be tempted to drink your coffee."

"Don't you dare," Miranda smirked at Andy's teasing tone and quickly moved to the bathroom.

Andy closed her eyes and reflected on what she wanted to say to her wife. Feeling the bed dip she opened her eyes and moving towards the bedside table picked up Miranda's coffee and handed it to her.

She watched as Miranda took her first sip and sighed her pleasure. "So what did you want to say?" Miranda asked nervously.

"You said last night I don't send flowers anymore; which is strange since I still have a standing order with my florist. I phone my request in on a Monday or Wednesday depending on your schedule; Jess keeps me updated, I messenger them a note or poem to include in the arrangement. I have missed only one week since we got married, the week I was in intensive care after Charlotte was born, and even then I was advised they sent you a bouquet including pink carnations, day-lilies, touch-me-not and azalea." Andy was fuming having investigated while she was waiting for coffee. "I checked with my florist, and every single week there is just one signature upon delivery, Giselle's."

Miranda looked up at Andy and saw the tears in her eyes. "I had no idea, why would she do that?" Miranda was furious, she thought back to what could have prompted the behaviour and gasped as she remembered one moment that could have acted as the catalyst. "Oh God," She whispered. "This is my fault; I went into Runway when you were rushed into surgery the second time, the flowers were on my desk. I was devastated and told her to get them out of my sight." Miranda covered her face. "I didn't know she would take it upon herself to remove all traces of you from Runway. I didn't realise that she would use my words from that hellish time to keep you away from me."

Andy closed her eyes and thought back to all the beautiful words she has sent to her wife over the last three months, she had started to believe her wife was intentionally ignoring her.

Miranda pulled herself from the bed and grabbed her cell. Pressing the speed dial, she connected to Jessica. "Jessica, I will need Giselle's termination paperwork on my desk no later than 7 am Monday morning, I will be emailing you the details shortly. As per your N.D.A not a word of this to anyone. Feel free to look for Giselle's replacement, get a temp in if necessary for the grunt work. That's all."

Miranda saw tears streaming down Andy's face and moved back beside her. She watched as Andy curled herself in the foetal position and curled herself around her wife's back until she had calmed down.

"I'm sorry." Andy hiccupped. "I felt like my words to you were meaningless. I have felt powerless to change anything between us but continued to bare my heart and soul every week. The circumstances that have created this distance between us has made me so angry, but I never directed it at you. I have loved you even when struggling to love myself."

"I know my darling. I promise we will fix this. I will do anything to make you feel secure in our relationship Andréa. I do realise I forgot my marriage vows to you, my promise to never leave you trapped in despair. I didn't take ElvisbyDiana's words seriously enough to remember to renew the vows I made to you daily, but I will not make that mistake again."

Andy turned in the bed and faced her wife. Seeing tears forming again she lifted her hand to brush Miranda's hair from her eyes. "Do you think we can overcome this and leave our insecurities behind?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I do my darling. I believe we have the strength to overcome anything, together." Miranda told her softly.

Andy leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss on Miranda's lips. She pulled back she spoke quietly. "I should arrange our flights home."

Miranda offered a shy smile. "It would not be home without you. You are the glue that binds us all together Andréa."

Andy smiled sadly. "I'll try to remember that."

"Ensure you do. In fact, I'll remind you every day." Miranda stated determinedly.

Andy looked at Miranda and knew she couldn't walk away again. She knew Miranda would follow her to the ends of the world and fight for them. She saw the determination behind the tears her wife refused to let fall. "Make love to me Miranda," Andy asked hesitantly.

"My darling, we should wait," Miranda stated.

"No, I'm tired of waiting. I miss you, your touch, feeling you move under me, inside me." Her breath caught. "Please don't deny me this." Andy pleaded.

"What about the twins, and Charlotte?" Miranda whispered, her resistance crumbling at the desire in Andy's eyes.

"They know not to disturb us for at least another hour. I promised Cassidy McDonald's." Andy smirked as Miranda rolled her eyes. Andy moved forward and raised her hands to Miranda's face, pulling the older woman closer she captured her wife's mouth in a soft kiss.

Miranda moaned at her delicate touch and invited Andy in deeper, their passion, always so evident between them, ignited, and their tongues started their fight for dominance.

Andy rolled them landing against Miranda and tangling her wife up in her arms and legs she whispered. "I want you so much. Please."

Miranda groaned as Andy's warm hands made their way under her silk sleep shirt. She broke their kiss as Andy's hands cupped her breasts. She arched into the delicate touch as Andy brushed her thumbs over stiffening nipples. "Oh God yes." She muttered.

"Would you like me to undress you, Mira?" Andy asked. Miranda nodded. Andy moved her hands from under Miranda's top and slowly, sensuously started to unbutton Miranda's silk sleep shirt. Andy whispered ardently. "Mm, you're beautiful Mira, I've always thought so,"

"Thank you, my darling," Miranda husked as she pulled Andy in for a long, deep kiss. Her tongue rolled slowly around Andy's mouth. She traced her lips with her own and lightly bit her plump bottom lip.

Andy let out a soft moan. She could feel Miranda's body begin to relax against hers; her breathing got faster as she pushed her tongue deeper. She trailed her lips down Miranda's neck and shoulders and over her chest until she reached Miranda's breasts. She started flicking her tongue across each lightly as Miranda arched her back and began to writhe with pleasure beneath her.

While she was focussing on Miranda's breasts, Miranda ran her hands under Andy's t-shirt and ran her nails lightly against the skin. Andy was moaning softly in delight, her hips rocking as she moved against the older woman. "Please my darling." Miranda groaned. Andy stopped what she was doing and pulled her t-shirt up and over her head. Suddenly becoming self-conscious she crossed her arms over her stomach. "No Andréa, please don't hide from me." Miranda pulled Andy's arms away. "Don't be ashamed my darling. These marks show the battle you won when giving us our child." She trailed her hand softly over Andy's stomach. "You should be proud of your battle scars."

Seeing Andy nod once she tugged at the button of Andy's jeans. As the jeans parted at her waist, she pulled the zip down and rolled Andy, so she was on her back. Moving down her body, she placed soft kisses on her chest, stomach and hips. She knelt between the brunette's legs and pulled the jeans over her ass along with her panties, leaving her completely naked.

Andy was soaking wet, and the sight sent Miranda into overdrive. She removed her pyjama pants and moved up to continue to kiss Andy. She let her thigh press slowly down against Andy's aching core, as their kisses became desperate, she pushed against Andy with more pressure as they both began to breathe hard. Andy's hands ran over her ass, squeezing and stroking before using them to pull Miranda closer.

Miranda glanced down to see Andy's eyes almost black with desire. Unable to hold back any longer Miranda pushed Andy's legs further apart and moving down took one, long lick from the bottom to the top of her dripping core.

With a loud cry, Andy let her wife know of her pleasure. She grabbed onto Miranda's hair, pushing herself harder against her open mouth. Miranda licked again, then sucked on Andy's swollen clit, massaging it with her tongue as she writhed beneath the firm grip on her hips.

"Oh God, don't stop." Andy begged "I'm gonna come," She cried out again as she frantically pushed her hips forward. "Oh fu...fuck." she stammered.

"Mine," Miranda growled hotly against her between the tight licking of Andy's sensitive clit. She could tell Andy was on edge and that it was only a matter of time before she would explode. Moving her fingers against her, she entered her wife with two fingers as her tongue continued its ministrations. She felt Andy contracting around her before she let out a loud moan. She watched as the brunette pulled a pillow over her face to stifle her screams as Miranda continued to push inside her coaxing another climax out of the young woman she'd married. Andy bucked against Miranda's hot mouth as the waves of her orgasm overtook her.

Once Andy had partly recovered, she pulled Miranda up and kissed her deeply as she rolled them, so she was hovering over the older woman.

She pulled one of Miranda's legs over her hip and positioned herself against the older woman. She gripped Miranda's thigh tightly and begun grinding herself over the older woman's dripping core. Using her free hand, Andy parted her own lips so she could brush Miranda's clit with her own, offering an intenser intimate contact. As both women continued to pitch against one another Miranda moaned and let her hips moved faster against Andy, building towards her peak.

Andy could sense her wife was about to come hard. Her eyes were glazed over with pure desire. She moved for a few more minutes before transferring the hand between them away from her mound to plunge a single fingers into Miranda.

The sudden movement inside caused Miranda to moan harder. "More, please." She asked as she began pushing against Andy's finger. Andy grinned and pushed a second then a third finger inside, angling against Miranda's inner wall she rubbed furiously knowing it would send her wife spiralling over the edge. "You feel so good inside of me.," Miranda whispered breathlessly as Andy's fingers moved rhythmically deep within her. Andy ran her thumb lightly over Miranda's clit and with that Miranda exploded around her fingers, her walls contracting as Miranda called out her name.

They lay wrapped around each other entirely spent and breathed deeply against one another. Andy moved to the side and pulled Miranda into her arms holding her tightly against her. As they cuddled, Miranda nuzzled into Andy's neck and hummed her contentment.

Andy shifted, and Miranda's arms tightened around her waist. "Stay with me Andréa," Miranda whispered, hiding her eyes. Andy looked down and placed a kiss on the crown of Miranda's head as it rested against her shoulder and settled in. She started humming mindlessly, a haunting melody that Miranda recognised but couldn't place. "What's that song, I know it but..."

"Sia, Breathe Me," Andy whispered.

"Tell me the words." Miranda requested.

 _"Be my friend, hold me, wrap me up, unfold me. I am small; I'm needy, warm me up and breathe me."_ Andy sang softly. Miranda raised her eyes and met the expressive dark eyes of her wife. Andy saw as the tears started to flow. "Please sweetheart, don't cry." Andy pleaded.

"I have hurt you so much, unconsciously, but regardless there is the pain where there used to be so much joy." Miranda sobbed. "I'm sorry Andy."

Andy smiled softly and swept her thumbs under Miranda's eyes, collecting the tears. "Do you know that's the first time you've called me Andy in all the years we've known each other?"

Miranda snorted. "Everyone calls you Andy. I have found, on occasion, it suits you." She watched as Andy's smile widened, and Miranda found that the bright smile her wife wore took her breath away. "I do however prefer your real name."

"Really?" Andy queried.

"Of course, Mrs Andréa Priestly-Sachs has a beautiful ring to it," Miranda responded. "The day I married you was the happiest day of my life darling, barring the twins and Charlotte's birth."

"Charley's birth?" Andy questioned.

"One of the best and worst days. You gave me the biggest gift in the world my darling, but I nearly lost you in the process." Miranda explained. "I was so scared Andréa, and I let my fear overwhelm me. I put the barriers you'd knocked down after Paris back up. It took my 13-year-old daughter to point out my faults for me to realise the damage I was doing, not just to you, but to them also."

"I asked you that day in Paris to talk to me when you were scared or hurting." Andy reminded her. "I cannot help you or reassure you if you don't let me in Mira."

Andy heard the double knock on the door and grinned. "Looks like our peace is about to be broken. We should get ready for the day love."

Miranda leaned up and placed a light kiss on Andy's lips. "You may need to get dressed before you answer that door." She whispered.

Andy pulled herself out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts and a vest from her suitcase. She quickly grabbed the discarded clothes from the floor and threw them in her bag as Miranda sauntered naked towards the bathroom.

Andy grinned at the sensual sway of her wife's hips. She was amazed at how good Miranda looked in these moments. She took two long strides towards the older woman and spun her around and planted a searing kiss on her lips. Miranda looked dazed. "I love you," Andy told her smirking.

Another knock came on the door, and Andy stepped back. "I'll get that before the twins knock the door down. Miranda shook her head with a broad smile as she continued to the bathroom.

Andy opened the door to find Caroline holding Charley out towards her. "She needs her diaper changed." Andy laughed at the disgust on Caroline's face.

Cassidy grinned. "Caro wouldn't let me do it. Apparently, she stinks too much."

"Okay my loves, I'll take my stinky little girl," Andy said and found Charley quickly handed over.

"Where's Mom?" Cassidy asked as Andy put the change mat down on the floor and kneeling down she began to change her daughter quickly.

"She's in the shower," Andy stated. "Can you pass me a clean diaper?"

"So what's happening? Are we going to London?" Caroline asked as Cassidy handed Andy the clean diaper. She was sat in the far corner of the room away from the smell.

"No my love. Your Mom and I talked, and we are going home. We will be taking a holiday soon, maybe when you finish for spring break, maybe before. It can't happen straight away, Nige can't do his work and your moms." Andy explained.

"Cool," Cassidy said as Andy sat crossed legged and pulled Charlotte against her chest. "A family holiday will be great."

"Are we still a family? You and Mom aren't getting divorced are you?" Caroline asked.

"Your Mom and I will be okay. We are going to take the time to focus on our relationship, but there will be no divorce. I'm sorry for worrying you both." Andy said.

Caroline moved off the chair, and coming closer sat beside Andy, curling up close to the brunette she whispered. "I'm glad you're sticking with us Ma."

Andy choked up at Caroline's words. Looking down at the young woman she grinned shyly. "You just called me Ma," Andy whispered.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well duh!"

"Don't be such a jerk-face Caro," Cassidy told her. "You just surprised Ma by calling her Ma, that's all."

"Don't call your sister a jerk-face Cass," Andy told her while attempting to stifle her laughter.

"Yes, Ma." Cassidy grinned cheekily and sat opposite Andy, Caroline and Charley. "You don't mind if we call you Ma do you?" Cassidy asked hesitantly.

She heard Miranda enter the room and looked up to see her wrapping herself in her robe. She lowered her gaze back to the redhead and met her piercing blue eyes. "No my love, I am honoured you think that highly of me," Andy told them gently. "You two mean the absolute world to me, you and Caro are the daughter's of my heart."

"I told you she wouldn't mind," Cass stated happily. "You worry too much Caro."

Caroline stuck her tongue out at Cassidy as Miranda arranged her clothes. She grinned up at her Miranda. "Morning Mom, Ma told us we're going home, but we'll be having a holiday soon."

Miranda stalled and looked across at her daughters and wife. She smiled gently. "That is correct." She swallowed and turned her eyes away as she felt tears prick behind her eyes. "Your _Ma_ is going to arrange it." She'd always known her twins adored Andy but hadn't realised just how much they saw her as a second parent until that moment.

Caroline stood up and walked over to Miranda and wrapped her fingers around her wrist. "Are you okay Mom?" She asked gently.

Miranda turned and looked down at her daughter. Kneeling in front of the young girl she pulled her into a hug. "I'm wonderful Bobbsey. All I ever want is right here in this room. You are all the lights of my life; I promise I will try harder to be what you deserve."

Caroline looked up at her Miranda and whispered. "You already are Mom, and we'll always love you."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

 _In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be at times insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Andy organised a flight from Boston back to New York, and Roy was waiting for them upon arrival. He couldn't help but grin as he saw Miranda and Andy with their hands entwined as Caroline pushed the trolley of bags and Cassidy pushed Charley's pram. He rushed over and picked up their bags and placed them in the trunk of the 7 Seater SUV Miranda had bought just before the baby's birth. As they settled in, he finished placing everything in the trunk and got behind the wheel.

From the front-rear seat, Cassidy turned her head towards Caroline. "Have you told the Mom's?" She asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned around to look at her parents. "Ma, Mom, we are staying at Dad's for the rest of the weekend, we'll keep Patricia with us."

"What! Why?" Andy asked.

"It's not that we don't want to be with you, but we wanted to give you more time to reconnect." Caroline tried to explain.

"And Serena and Nigel will be arriving at the house at 6:30 pm to take Charley while you go out for a romantic dinner at Vivolo. It's all arranged." Cassidy grinned at her parents.

Andy looked at Miranda who wore an expression of amazement. "When did you organise this Bobbsey's?"

"Jess helped, said she was happy to. She has asked to see Ma next week."

"Did she say why?" Andy asked.

"No, just that she has something for you," Caroline explained.

Andy nodded. "So Italian for dinner, my favourite, Vivolo have the best Cannoli." Andy grinned as Miranda looked at her affectionately.

"It's where we had our first date," Miranda said. "It was an exceptional evening, but I'm sure tonight will surpass that."

Cassidy and Caroline smiled happily at the fact they had made an excellent choice for their parents, hopefully letting them build a good memory by creating a new one. When Andy had left they had been scared that she would disappear from their lives, and the loss of her would have been devastating, and not only for their mom.

"Thanks to my loves, that's a thoughtful gesture," Andy spoke softly.

"You're very welcome Ma," Caroline said. She turned her eyes forward and started to play her Gameboy.

Miranda brushed her thumb against the top of Andy's hand as Cassidy explained to Roy the joy she'd experienced when having a chocolate banana thick shake from McDonald's that lunchtime. He was shaking his head and laughing at the young woman's description as she struggled to suck the thick substance through the straw they'd provided.

Miranda looked at Andy and smiled. "Our daughters are better off because they have you in their lives. They take so much joy from such simple things that I wouldn't think of doing with them, like lunch at McDonald's."

Andy grinned. I think what gave them the most joy was seeing you demolish that Big Mac and fries." Andy grinned. "You accepted our choice of lunch admirably sweetheart. You can still surprise me, Mira."

Miranda smiled gently. "Ditto darling." Miranda settled closer the Andy and rested her head on Andy's shoulder. Andy shifted slightly to move her arm around Miranda' shoulders pulling Miranda even closer. Both closed their eyes as they settled into the journey.

Within an hour they were back at in the City and had dropped the twins off. Miranda noticed that Roy was looking at her in the rearview mirror. "Um, Miranda," Roy said hesitantly. "There was a couple of paparazzi lurking near the house earlier. I didn't want to say anything in front of the twins but have you seen Page Six today?"

Miranda shook her head. "No Roy, I have not." She confirmed.

"I put the paper in the back of the seat in front of you," Roy explained.

Miranda pulled her glasses on she scanned the article and muttered darkly under her breath. She gave the newspaper to Andy and tapped the article.

Andy read quickly and closed her eyes. It was a step by step account of the previous evening's events. "I'm sorry Mira," Andy whispered.

"You have nothing to apologise for; it is well written, and the press captured the moment on camera. It should be I who should be apologising." Miranda declared.

"No sweetheart. Your ex-second assistant is the one that should be sorry." Andy stated firmly. "She put you in a shitty position, and that is unforgivable."

Roy turned onto the street and Miranda spotted the two reporters. "Well there's the press, should we front it out or..." Miranda trailed off and watched as Andy pulled her cell out.

Andy scrolled through her contacts and connected a call. "Hey, Dave, Andy Priestly-Sachs here...Yes, I am well...yes we just returned from a mini break, you know how important they are to a relationship, time to reconnect and appreciate one another...Elise has a point; maybe you should make the time...Well, do you know anything about the two reporters outside our house? It looks like two of your guys...Oh, okay thanks...Give me a minute, and I'll confer." Andy looked at the older woman and offered a weak smile. "Would you mind if I provided a comment?"

Miranda shook her head embarrassed. "No, I do not mind." She whispered.

Andy took her hand and clasped it firmly. "Okay Dave I will provide a comment, and if you don't print it word for word I will sue your ass. After almost three years of marriage, I trust my wife more than ever; she cannot be held accountable for the unprofessional behaviour of one of her employees, who acted with an inappropriateness that was unbecoming of a Runway representative. My wife is a consummate professional in all ways as many will attest to. She found herself placed in an extraordinarily awkward position which has left her feeling outraged, not for her sake but for mine and that of our Children, who will now see this splayed across the internet gossip sites and tabloids. That, however, will be dealt with accordingly. As always my family and I would like to be left in peace." Andy grinned at her wife. "Well, the displeasure in Miranda's face was evident in the photograph that you printed. That should say more than my words ever could. But if people want to believe that our marriage is in trouble then that's on them, we will continue as we always do...Thanks, see ya later."

Andy disconnected the call and saw that one of the paparazzi now had his cell to his ear. He was gesturing wildly to the car as it pulled in front of the townhouse. Shoulders slumping she watched as he turned to his colleague and motioned for them to leave.

Miranda turned to look at Andy with wonder. "How did you..." She shook her head.

"He owes me a few favours." Andy grinned. "When I was investigating Irv, well, I found somethings that weren't exactly worthy of being reported on in my serious piece about the misappropriation of Elias Clarke's corporate funds. However, it was perfect fodder for Page Six. Having known Dave from my time at the Mirror, I handed him the tips, and he went to work and backed up the tidbits I fed him up through his own investigating. He moved quickly to Editor, and I continued on my merry way."

"So billionaire CEO caught with his hand up his assistant's skirt was on you?" Miranda asked with a smirk.

"Partly, yeah," Andy admitted. "I attempted to warn Mrs Ravitz, and she accused me of lying. So I left it Dave, and Page Six and the world saw the fallout as she took half of his fortune."

"Mm, she was always a stupid woman. She could have got so much more from the divorce, especially after his conviction." Miranda said as Roy opened the door for her and handed her out of the SUV.

Andy unbuckled Charlotte's car seat and handed it to Roy before slipping from the car. "Thanks, Roy." She grinned up at the giant man and took the carrier off him.

"You're welcome, Andy. I'm glad you decided to come back."

Andy smiled widely. "So am I."

She stepped past him and clasped Miranda's hand."Come on Mira, let's get settled."

"Acceptable." Miranda smiled at her wife as she led her up the townhouse steps.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

They spent the afternoon cuddled in the den talking. Miranda was amazed at the peace she felt in her wife's arms. It was something she hadn't realised she had missed. She looked up at Andy and whispered. "I have missed this, being in your arms."

"They're always open for you Mira." Andy smiled as Charlotte stirred. "Well, it looks like my tiny Princess has woken up." She moved to the cradle swing they had settled her in upon their arrival and picked the baby up. Charlotte smiled as Andy spoke softly to her. Handing her to Miranda, she organised a blanket on the floor with some colourful toys. "Come down here. It's play time." Andy grinned up at her wife.

Miranda rolled her eyes and moved to seat herself on the edge of the blanket. "So what are we doing?" She asked hesitantly.

"I read that Charley should have already started to recognise our voices and scents. They will offer her comfort plus she will learn to interact with us." Andy smiled. "Last month she started to respond to my smile with a very gummy one of her own. And she recently started to squeal and laugh." She pulled Charlotte out of Miranda's arms gently and placed her on the floor. Handing her a bright red rattle she watched as Charlotte grasped it and brought it to her mouth.

Miranda pulled the rattle away gently and watched as Charlotte frowned. "Oh God, she looks like she's going to throw a fit." Miranda chuckled.

"She's OK to chew and suck on any of her toys. Cara keeps everything spotlessly clean." Andy told Miranda. They both observed as their baby played with her own hands as she kicked her feet while gurgling and cooing. Andy leant across the blanket and placed an infant gym over the child, and Miranda happily watched as Charlotte swatted and grabbed at the items hanging over her.

Miranda laid across the blanket next to her child and pointed to each of the toys. "This one is blue Charlotte. Now if you want to know the exact shade I can inform you." She smiled as Charlotte gurgled her response. "Okay, so it is cobalt blue my darling and the one next to it is yellow, but not just any yellow, it is bumblebee yellow."

Andy grinned at her wife and pulled out her cell. Taking a few photos of her wife and their child, needing to capture the moment as Miranda continued to explain softly about the candy red and chartreuse green toys attached to the gym.

Andy knelt in front of their child and clapped her hands together. Miranda laughed at the startled look on the baby's face. She grinned and Gently moved Charlotte's legs as if pedalling a bike. Charlotte let out a laugh of delight as Andy spoke to her softly. "You're my beautiful little Princess. Your mommy's love you very much. Now would you like tummy time Charley?" Andy asked.

Miranda watched as Andy placed the child on her stomach. "Are you sure that's wise my darling? She's so small and fragile."

"Positive Mira. Trust me; it will help her strengthen her neck and shoulders. We have done it a few times throughout the day since she was around two weeks old. We only do for around ten minutes at a time, having built up from two minutes. She gets frustrated if she's just left, so I usually let her know I'm here by talking and singing to her or stroking her back or tickling her hands. Caro and I have the toys on hand so she can focus on them and she likes it when I turn the pages of the most recent Runway, and I attempt to explain the designs. That's how I got the first laugh. The second one was the first time she checked out her reflection." Andy smiled happily. "We also do tummy time with her laid over my knees, and we've done it at the park."

"I feel like I'm taking up your time with Charlotte," Miranda admitted.

"Don't be ridiculous love. It is our time with Charley. She cries with strangers; you should have seen her with Greg when he came to pick the twins up the last time and asked to hold her. She screamed blue murder." Andy grinned. "However she settles with you, she knows your scent and finds comfort in it."

"How?" Miranda asked.

"I've spent a lot of time with us wrapped in the throw from your study. She finds comfort in you because I made sure she would recognise you if not by your voice than from your scent."

"You are amazing," Miranda whispered as looked across at her wife.

"I refuse to let you be a stranger to our child Mira. We created this little miracle together, and from today we will continue to raise her together if you are willing?" Andy was hesitant.

"I want nothing more," Miranda said determinedly. She watched as Andy pulled an issue of Runway off the coffee table and placed in front of their child. She lay at the other side from Miranda and started flicking through the pages.

"I was up to the Versace spread from Milan last year." Andy grinned. "Our daughter knows how much I love Donatella's designs in recent years; although nothing will ever surpass my adoration of Chanel. Will you tell us about the Milan Versace show?" Andy asked.

"Milan was full of feminine floor-sweeping evening gowns all except the Versace show. Austerity with sensuality was Donatella's focus for Spring, and her focus was faultless. She created a statement that was limited but strong, from a handful of elements. A tight topknot replaced the model's usual supermodel mane, and their makeup emphasised a strong brow at the expense of other features. It was a fierce yet subtle look. She had designed a trim coat-dress, which came in white piqué or black leather. And Donatella pointed out, the longer skirts could pair with a midriff-baring tank or a top scissored into an asymmetric racerback." Miranda smiled as she observed Andy's face relaxing as Charlotte watched her hands intently as she ran them over the photos. "Now Donatella used strong, clear colours. Mediterranean blue, orange, shades of red, combined in a strong, summery stripe. She also revived the Greek key, the decorative border that is a classic Versace code. For evening wear she extended her classical notion into cocktail and evening dresses, adding fringe for movement, then weaving and draping it, so it looked like something plucked out of Ancient Greece. The goddess dress has been a house speciality since Donatella took over the House of Versace, so it seemed like an utterly logical finale for this collection, which drew its strength from the label's roots." She placed the baby back on to her back and smiled as she clutched her finger. "I must say that Donatella was unable to surpass the Goddess gown of white that she created in her Spring/Summer 2008 collection. That dress my darlings, although stunning, barely did justice to your mother's beauty on the night we married."

Andy's smile was the brightest Miranda had seen it for a while. "You're still a sweet talker at times."

"I mean every word my darling," Miranda told her softly. "You looked glorious that night."

"A lot has changed since then," Andy muttered as she watched Charlotte fighting sleep.

"Yes, that is true. My feelings are still the same as they have always been, if not stronger. Life with you has been a wondrous adventure my darling." Miranda smiled softly and turned to her side placing her hand on Charlotte's chest, happy to feel her child's heartbeat under her palm. "She looks so much like you; she's beautiful."

"Those baby blues though, my word they're like yours, they're the perfect shade." Andy smiled softly. "Give it another year she'll be sat pursing her lips at whatever monstrosity Jacqueline and James Holt come up with."

Miranda smiled but noticed Andy looking sad. "Talk to me my darling."

Andy looked at Miranda. "I know we hadn't discussed it but...Well, I had hoped to be able to give her a sibling close to her age," Andy muttered.

"I felt your disappointment when the doctor advised us it wasn't twins," Miranda said gently. "We could look into adoption if you want more children or surrogacy? I still have some of my eggs on ice, and I'm sure Bradley would be happy to donate again."

"No, I'm content with my three girls." Andy smiled. "I can't believe my brother donated so I could carry your child."

"Your parents raised three beautiful children, Three incredible souls filled with kindness and generosity." Miranda frowned. "I assume your parents still do not know that biologically Charlotte is mine?"

Andy shook her head. "No, they never got over the fact I fell in love with you and then married you. As you are aware, I continued to attempt to make an effort to include them in our life, even after the initial viciousness. I wanted them to see that our marriage was valid, that we were a family. They knew about the pregnancy from Page Six. As you may remember, they're capable of epic feats of emotional blackmail; they pushed Jill into telling them about the surgery after I missed some of their calls. Jill did not mention Brad's role in the IVF process, which I'm sure he's grateful for." Andy placed her hand gently on top of Miranda's. "I haven't spoken to them since I got out of the hospital after Charley was born, I blocked their numbers, and their emails go into my junk folder. I cannot forgive what they said."

"Next time they email I would like you to forward it to me to deal with. It is the time your parents either get over this or leave you alone. I will not have them drag you further into darkness." Miranda said.

"If you are sure," Andy whispered.

"I am Andréa. I promised in my vows to you to keep your soul bright and to love you all our lives. To hold and keep you, comfort, protect and shelter you. It is time for me to step up and to honour my words to you when you agreed to become my wife." Miranda reiterated.

Tears sprang to Andy's eyes. "I should put Charley in her bassinette."

"I'll do it. We have just over an hour before Nigel and Serena are due to arrive. Do you need to express or would you like me to run you a bath?" Miranda stood gracefully and picked up Charlotte and placed her gently in her bassinette.

"I need to express," Andy admitted. "I'll go do it and then start getting ready for dinner." Andy picked up the bassinette and smiled at Miranda. "Are you coming up or do you have work to do."

"Work can wait, I will come up to the nursery and sit with you and Charlotte." Miranda clasped Andy's hand, and they made their way from the room.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner with Andréa was a revelation. Miranda had been warmed by their conversation, listening intently and unable to tear her eyes away as her wife spoke passionately about all manner of subjects from politics to the latest fashion.

Miranda had found that everyone flocked to Andréa as her smile and laughter brightened the candlelit room, she had forgotten just how captivating her wife was when she was at her most charming and relaxed. Andréa had the Maître D' and owner eating out of the palm of her hand after explaining that this was where she and Miranda had spent their first official date three years previously and as she raved to them about the meal, telling them she was going to write the best review of the restaurant.

As they left the restaurant, the Maître D' passed Andy a bottle of wine, compliments of the owners. Miranda looked shocked when she spotted it was a Vintage 1982 Chateau Margaux. She watched as Andy kissed both his cheeks and he whispered in her ear. She grinned widely up at him and bid him goodnight. Holding her hand out to Miranda she smiled softly as Miranda entwined their fingers and they made their way slowly down Lexington Avenue towards the townhouse, enjoying the closeness of each other as they strolled.

"What did the Maître D' say on our way out?" Miranda asked.

"He told me he remembered our first date, especially the moment you hand fed me cannoli. He told me that moment was ingrained in his mind as one of the most beautiful he has seen between two people." Andy grinned. "He said they are all happy to see that the press are wrong about our relationship. The wine is for our upcoming wedding anniversary and as congratulations for Charley."

"That was lovely of them," Miranda husked. "Tonight has been wonderful my darling. Thank you."

"No, thank you, for taking time to be..." Andy trailed off as they reached the townhouse.

"Be?" Miranda queried as she opened the front door.

"Yeah, you know? Be present, be with us, without distractions or incompetence." Andy smiled softly at Miranda'a grin as she closed the door behind them and leaned upon it.

Miranda stepped towards her wife and pulled Andy into her arms. "As I recall we have the house to ourselves thanks to Nigel and Serena and our daughter's meddling. We have plenty of time, so how would you like to spend it. "

"Right here in your arms," Andy whispered. "There's no other place I'd rather be love."

"I can think of one other place. One where I get to feel all of you wrapped around me." Miranda smirked as Andy grinned.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Andy pulled away from the embrace and placed the bottle of wine on the side table where the book lived upon its arrival at the townhouse, she kicked off her shoes and looked at Miranda, her eyebrow raised. "Lead the way."

Miranda gently took her hand and led them up the stairs.

Upon entering their bedroom, Miranda grinned at the clothes strewn around. "I never thought I'd say this, but I would miss the chaos that comes from sharing space with you."

Andy grinned ruefully and sat at the end of the bed. "I promise I'll tidy up after myself. I struggled to find something to wear."

"You should have asked," Miranda told her as she walked towards her. "Though I must admit your choice is particularly ravishing."

"No, I wanted to surprise you," Andy admitted looking down at the blue-black knee length Bottega Veneta dress she had chosen. She looked up to find Miranda directly in front of her.

"I love the plunging neckline," Miranda told her as she trailed her fingers across the exposed skin. "So wonderfully teasing. I have struggled to keep my eyes off you all night."

"Only your eyes?" Andy teased.

"Mm, eyes, hands," Miranda husked as she placed her hands on Andy's face and leaned over to capture Andy's mouth in a searing kiss. "Mouth." She whispered the word against Andy's lips before their kiss deepened as Andy pulled her onto her lap, her knees straddling Andy's hips.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be, at times, insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Their Sunday had been relaxed. By late afternoon they had the twins and Charlotte back at the townhouse and had all settled in watching a Harry Potter Marathon.

Miranda was on the floor with the baby and Cassidy, flicking through the latest issue of Vogue. Much to Andy's amusement, she was explaining quietly the varying differences between Vogue and Runway. Andy was lost in thought when Miranda's voice caught her attention. "And this lighting is all wrong, just look at it girls, it is hideous, the photographer is obviously incompetent." Andy grinned down at them as Miranda caught Andy's eye and blushed.

Miranda sat up and placed Charlotte on her back before she pulled the colourful infant gym over her. Cassidy continued to half watch Harry Potter and keep the baby entertained.

"Today's been a good day Mira. Thank you." Andy said softly.

Miranda looked up at her wife and offered her a soft smile. "No my darling, thank you. For everything, for giving me yet another chance." Miranda stood gracefully and sat next to Andy on the couch. She entwined their hands and placed her head on Andy's shoulder, offering up a sigh of contentment. "You were deep in thought for a while. Is there something on your mind?" Miranda asked anxiously.

"I was thinking about tomorrow," Andy admitted. "I'm going to text Jess and see what time is good to see her. I understand she's going to be extraordinarily busy until she finds a replacement assistant so..."

"So?" Miranda queried.

"Would you mind If I nabbed her for twenty minutes tomorrow morning before the day gets too hectic," Andy asked.

"No, that is an acceptable solution." Miranda breathed. "I can give her longer if needed." Miranda smiled up at her. "Ensure you take as much time as you require my darling."

Andy placed a soft kiss on Miranda's head and pulled her closer. They sat in companionable silence as the film continued to roll and Charlotte started to grizzle. Andy sighed and untangled herself from Miranda. "I should feed and change her." Andy grinned and scooped up the baby off the blanket and wrinkled her nose. "Wow, my little Princess, you stink." Andy laughed and tickled the baby gently causing her to squeal. Her words made Miranda and Cassidy grin as Caroline pursed her lips.

"I'll take her," Miranda said softly as she stood and reached for her. As she swept from the room and looked back at Andy and the twins, she smiled happily. "I shall not take too long."

Andy grinned and sat back on the sofa. She grabbed her cell and fired a quick text off to Jess. The response was almost immediate.

 **'8 am should be good. Miranda's schedule is looking clear until the madness starts with the 9 am run-through. Spoke to G today and she'll be out of the office until 8:30 am running errands. She's blissfully unaware that her termination is happening. The angels will be singing Hallelujah tomorrow.'**

Andy grinned and caught Cassidy's eyes. "Jess seems unphased that she's on her own after tomorrow. I'm going to phone in my flower order while your mom's busy with Charley."

Cassidy grinned up at her. "It's amazing how few people actually like her."

Caroline also smiled. "Ma, I've been looking at flower meanings online but there are so many discrepancies..."

"The history of flower symbolisation goes back to ancient Chinese dynasties. It was brought into Europe from Turkey in the 1700's and it hit the US in the 1800's. The Turks used a hieroglyphic language called Selam to convey coded messages in Harems. The people back then found it fascinating." Andy explained. "There are lots of interpretations Caro. I'm happy to teach you what I have learned. Get a pen and write down what I tell Jen and we'll see what you come up with." She smiled at the redhead.

Andy placed the call. "Hi, Jen. It's Andy Priestly-Sachs. Can I place my usual request to be delivered at Runway at 8:45 am. Include daisy's, fleur-de-lis, lily of the valley, stephanotis, azalea, red camellia, myrtle, yellow zinnia, dark pink roses and a single red rose." Andy grinned as the request was read back. "I also want a cactus delivered at 8 am." Andy laughed loudly. "No, no. It's not because my wife is prickly. I'll drop off my messages before delivery. Thanks, Jen." Andy quickly disconnected as Caro jotted down Andy's request and started searching the internet for meaning.

"Daisy's are for loyal love, the Fleur-de-Lis means your friendship means so much to me, as well as incorporating faith, hope, wisdom and valour," Caroline stated.

Andy nodded. "Your mom is my best friend, I should have remembered that before I took off the other night. She is loyal to those that are loyal to her, she lives on hope, she is strong and is wise."

Caroline smiled gently. "She'll love it. We know she searches for the meaning too. So I assume lily of the valley is for your return to happiness and telling her she's made your life complete. And the stephanotis for the continued happiness in your marriage rather than the desire to travel."

Andy nodded as Cassidy stood up and moved between Caroline and Andy. "Tell me about the azalea, please Ma."

"Azalea means, take care of yourself for me, it is for the fragility of passion, and it is also the Chinese symbol of womanhood," Andy spoke quietly.

"From what I see here there are different meanings for Camellias. The red one means you're a flame in my heart and my destiny is in your hands." Cassidy read over Caroline's shoulder. She turned her head to look at Andy she said. "Woah, that's so romantic, Ma."

Caroline smirked at Andy causing her to blush. "So the Myrtle is for love, and it is the Hebrew emblem of marriage."

"As you are aware I was raised in the Jewish faith, as was your Mom, although neither of us practices a set religion." Andy continued. "As you can see the yellow zinnia is for daily remembrances. That's an important one for me to include, sometimes we both forget the promises we made to each other when we got married." Andy explained softly.

"So that leaves the two roses, the red one is a way of saying I love you, and you always include one them your flowers for Mom, but what about the dark pink? I can't find specific information for that." Caroline grumbled.

"The dark pink is for thankfulness. It says thank you for being in my life." Andy told them. "When I give any of the beautiful women in my life flowers it always includes at least one dark pink rose."

"What's your absolute favourite flower Ma?" Cassidy asked curiously as she snuggled into Andy. Caroline listened as she continued to search flower meanings.

"Lillies. My favourite, however, is the tiger lily." Andy admitted.

"Why doesn't mom buy you flowers?" Caroline asked as Miranda re-entered the room with Charlotte happily wrapped in her arms.

"Andréa once asked me the same thing," Miranda stated as she sat down in her favourite armchair and settled Charlotte against her chest and started to rub circles on her back. "As I told her, I would hate for her to receive something that does not convey the true meaning behind the gesture. There are some plants and flowers that, although beautiful, hold a meaning that is far from ideal, plus I do not believe any flower could convey the absolute love, joy and happiness your Ma brings to all our lives." Miranda grinned across at the brunette. "Now it is nearly dinner time and I am in no mood to cook. Does pizza sound appealing to you three?" Miranda smiled widely at the unanimous yes heralding from her family. She glanced down at the sleepy Charlotte and whispered. "I cannot wait for the day you are able to produce as much noise as your Momma and sisters."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Their evening passed quickly and before Miranda realised Andy was placing Charlotte in her crib and leading Miranda to their bedroom.

Miranda smirked as Andy led her to the en-suite and started running a bath for them. As Andy caught the older woman's smile she offered a broad smile of her own. "Do you remember the day after we married? Nigel bound into the room as if his ass was on fire and found us in the tub."

"Mm yes, it could have been much worse though. fifteen minutes earlier and he would have found us tangled up in that bed." Miranda chuckled. "If I remember correctly, you were quite embarrassed and demanded he ' _fuck off'_."

Andy chuckled. "He told me afterwards that with the amount we both had to drink he was concerned that I was about to meet the Devil, and with our marriage having been leaked to Page Six..." Andy trailed off as Miranda's grin widened and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "...You...You leaked the story and photo." Andy whispered amazed.

Miranda nodded as Andy gaped at her. She turned away and switched off the water as she spoke. "Yes, I'm sorry I never told you. I was so infinitely proud that you had become my wife and I wanted the world to find out on my terms." Miranda explained. "I had Leslie handle it."

Shaking her head Andy realised that Miranda had acted in their best interests. "It was the right thing to do," Andy told her. "The press essentially left us alone after that."

Miranda turned and saw Andy looking thoughtful. "Do you have any regrets my darling?"

"Not about marrying you, never about that. Part of me wishes I didn't have to deal with the fallout from my parents after they heard the story from the press, but they would have reacted the same had I told them face to face, even if we had a long engagement they would not have been accepting." Andy shrugged and stepped forward to place her hands on Miranda's waist. She looked down and smiled. "Being with you, becoming your wife and having this family, honestly that is beyond anything I could have dreamt up for myself," Andy stated softly. "I am grateful for all this, for you, the twins and Charley. I'm sorry for walking away. I know it hurts you, and I swear to you it will not happen again."

Miranda closed her eyes at Andy's words. As they opened, Andy saw the blaze of emotions in their depths. "Acceptable. Now unhand me, or undress me, the bath water will be getting cold."

Andy smiled softly and untucked Miranda's blouse from the waist of her jeans and began to unfasten the buttons as Miranda's breath caught. Stripping the blouse away from Miranda's pale shoulders Andy said. "I'm looking forward to our holiday. The twins mentioned Disney." Miranda groaned and her eyes held revulsion. "I know you'd hate it, so I thought maybe we could go somewhere new." Andy smiled shyly. "If you could go anywhere where would it be?"

"Australia." Miranda breathed as Andy pulled her bra off and unclasped her jeans. "A new country, untamed in a way."

"That sounds delightful. Sydney, Melbourne or Perth. It would be good to experience the sun on our skin, however, our twins may suffer. You know how they hate sunscreen." Andy grinned as she handed Miranda into the bath and removing her own clothes quickly motioned for Miranda to scoot forward as she sat behind her wife and pulled her near.

A few minutes passed as they sat in comfortable silence. "I love being here like this, just spending time together," Andy admitted. "Thought I have concerns. You usually have so much work to do, I don't want you to get behind."

"Mm quite, however, recent events have prompted the realisation that I need to hand over the reins a little more. If Nigel is not given the opportunity to shine how can I expect him to take over efficiently. I will be making more time for our family, starting with our holiday."

"What will you do when you retire Mira? I can't imagine you just want to sit around and do nothing, you are always on the go." Andy asked.

"For a time I will relax and concentrate on being home, take the time to help with Charlotte, attend those pesky PTA meetings at Dalton. I could become a very fashionable soccer mom." Miranda smiled. "After a while, should I get bored, there is charity work or I could take an art or cookery course. The choices are endless, my darling. I will be home with our children though, and that means the absolute world to me. Before we know it Cassidy and Caroline will be dating and then off to college."

"Oh God, don't say that," Andy growled. "I am not looking forward to chasing young men or women away from the stoop as they recite poetry up at the house in the hope their _love_ may hear them."

Miranda chuckled throatily. "They should be more concerned about the dragon protecting the Princess's."

Andy relaxed deeper into the water and hummed contentedly as Miranda trailed patterns on the skin of her thigh. "What are you humming?" Miranda whispered.

"Um, Secondhand Serenade, Awake." Andy leaned closer and breathed a verse of lyrics into Miranda's ear. " _I'm trying real h_ _ard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue, but I'm feeling alive, and with every breath that I take, I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival..."_

Miranda turned and straddled Andy's hip causing her to gasp in laughter as she was splashed with bubbles. Miranda searched her eyes causing Andy to become quiet, she was curious as to what the older woman was looking for, but she realised quickly her wife must have found it as Miranda relaxed and placed her arms around Andy's neck. "Your eyes are clearer than they have been in recent times, it is reassuring," Miranda told her.

"I am a little more content than I have been my love. I now know that regardless of what happens from here we will work our way through it, I realised yesterday that no matter how far I ran you would follow." Andy explained. "There are times I doubt myself greatly Miranda, I think I am unworthy of this life and do not understand how I became so fortunate, you are a force of nature and I'm..."

Miranda removed her arms from Andy's neck and cupped her face between her palms as she spoke intensely. "For an intelligent woman, you can be quite silly at times my darling. You are kind and considerate, gentle yet passionate. Your laughter tonight caused every pair of eyes in the restaurant to fix on you, everyone was captivated by your charm and loveliness. It is I who is fortunate, Andréa. You have turned my world upside down and shown me what it is to be loved. You loved me in a way no-one else has, unreservedly and without expectation. You are a truly beautiful soul." Miranda smiled as Andy blushed. "Now this water is becoming cold. I think it is high time we removed ourselves and got ready for bed, we have an early morning to contend with if you are to be at Runway at 8 am."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy chuckled as Miranda rolled her eyes and pulled her wife from the rapidly cooling bath.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be, at times, insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

7:45 am arrived with Andy and Charlotte being dropped off at Elias Clarke. Making her way up to Runway Andy was nervous. Miranda had left early to work on the book and to fix an incident with the photo shoot where the primary model had walked off. Andy was concerned she would encounter the dragon on arrival.

She had dressed the part of Miranda's wife, choosing an outfit that was distinctly her while not being an embarrassment if she was snapped by the paparazzi.

Jess was waiting for her in the outer office having just deposited a second steaming hot coffee on Miranda's desk with a smile, and she was happy to accept the nod of approval as Miranda acknowledged the young woman.

Andy stepped from the elevator with Charlotte swaddled against her chest in the baby wrap; she heard a few whispers followed by a loud wolf whistle. Looking up she saw Serena grinning at her. The Brazilian walked up to her swiftly and gave her a kiss on the cheek and placed a tender kiss on the baby's head. "You look beautiful querida," Serena told her.

Andy grinned as she looked up at Serena. "Well, I had to make an effort. I couldn't rock up here in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt." She started to remove the woven wrap that held Charlotte in place and Serena assisted her by taking the smiling baby. "Hello, anjinha," Serena whispered causing the young baby to gaze at her, eyes wide. "Look at those eyes. They're just like your mãe's." As Serena looked up, she caught Andy's complete outfit and whistled again. "My my. Your wife won't know what hit her when she sees you like that."

Andy grinned, "Well, we'll soon find out." She took the baby and started to walk towards Miranda's office. She threw a wide smile over her shoulder at Serena as Nigel poked his head out of his office. Seeing the brunette, he grinned.

Jess looked up as she entered the outer office and smiled. "Hey, Andy. It's good of you to meet me like this."

"Colour me curious Jess, it's not often you ask to see me." Andy grinned. "I'm just going to see Miranda for a moment?" Seeing Jess nod she walked over to the door of Miranda's office and tapped on the door. Miranda looked up and gave her wife and child a wide genuine smile.

"My darlings, I missed you this morning." She stood and made her way towards Andy. Halfway towards her wife, she stalled as she saw what Andy was wearing. Her eyes darkened, and she licked her lips unconsciously. Andy grinned at the evident effect she was having on her wife. "Mm, you look good enough to eat my Andréa." She took in the Hermès leather trousers and plain white t-shirt paired with a St Laurent leather jacket and black Burberry biker boots. Andy blushed as Miranda came closer and brushing a kiss on her lips took Charlotte into her arms. "Hi." She whispered. Charlotte squealed as Miranda placed her lips on the baby's forehead. She attempted to take Miranda's glasses from her nose as Miranda dodged the grasping hands by pushing her daughter's hands down gently. "Have lunch with me today?" Miranda asked Andy breathlessly.

Andy grinned. "Of course my love. Cara will be back at ten from her weekend away and the girls got off to school okay. I'm sorry I have to leave..."

"Do not apologise for leaving our daughter with me. I have many lessons to impart, and she will see first hand the incompetence that surrounds me." Miranda smiled happily at her young wife as Jess stepped up to the door. Glancing at her wife and her first assistant, she said. "Take all the time you need. That's all." She offered the young women a small smile and made her way back to her desk with Charlotte cradled in her arms.

Nigel rushed in between the young women in the doorway with a swing seat and a bassinet filled with items. "She who must not be named just sent these up." He grinned as Miranda once again dodged the baby's hands. Andy and Jess left as Nigel sat the bassinet on the couch in the corner of the office and set the swing on the floor.

"Thank you, Nigel," Miranda said softly as she rocked Charlotte close.

She saw the messenger arrive. "Delivery for Miranda Priestly-Sachs." He called into the vacant outer office.

Nigel moved from the office and intercepted the delivery man, signing it with a flourish before returning to Miranda's office with the cactus and an envelope in his hands. He had a wide smile on his face as he placed the items on Miranda's desk.

Knowing how much thought and effort her Andréa put into these moments she wanted to read the words immediately. "Can you place Charlotte in the swing and set it in motion?" She asked quietly.

"Of course Mira." He gently lifted Charlotte from Miranda's arms, and the flailing arms of the baby knocked his glasses as she squealed. "You little monkey." Nigel guffawed as he attempted to straighten his glasses. "Are you aware she chewed a pair of my glasses yesterday morning?" Miranda chuckled and took the envelope off her desk. Nigel removed himself from the room quickly and smiled to himself. He knew the dragon would be in a good mood today.

Miranda tore the envelope in a rush and pulled out a sheet of personalised paper that she had purchased for her wife. She closed her eyes as Andy's scent drifted from the paper and inhaled deeply.

Opening her eyes, she began to read.

 ** _My beautiful Miranda._**

 ** _To spare you the time of searching for the meaning of this plant, the cactus is for endurance. It is a plant that can stand up to the test of time and the elements. Like us in a way, it can stand still and resist in front of unknown things._**

 ** _This has been a difficult year my love. A year of brokenness; in health, faith and in trust. Along with it came the gradual realisation that life is a series of broken things._**

 ** _What is unusual is how differently we handle this; how quickly or slowly or glacially, if ever, we draw a line in the sand and say 'no more', how loudly we say it, and how many times we look back and second guess our own decision. How often we retrieve that failed relationship? Recycle it, try again and maybe even fail._**

 ** _Somehow, we have been convinced to think that relationships are meant to be forever - whether it is in marriage, friendships, or even family members, whose dysfunction causes irreparable damage. When trust has been breached, or boundaries invaded, throwing it away, seems such a final decision._**

 ** _The strongest among us find a way of balancing these broken things, knowing precisely when to say when, and how, and then move on without regret. You are one of these people Mira._**

 ** _And then there is the rest of us; myself included. We are the ones who question our own judgment, wisdom, motivations, and who, even when we've finally made that painful decision, continuously look back, peek through the keyhole of a closed door, glance through the gap in the window drapes and wonder at all the "what ifs." We, who at some point pick ourselves up off the ground to fight again, or slink away, or hide, or simply start over._**

 ** _I am thankful for those things which I thought would break me, which caused my bruises, which left me feeling battered and without hope. Given time they will become gifts, they will give me the opportunity to stand up straighter, stronger, and just a tiny bit hardened. I do fear sometimes that I will become cynical. How does one become thicker-skinned without casting a doubtful gaze on the intentions of those who surround them? How do we trust, not only others but ourselves?_**

 ** _I have found that when I don't quite trust myself, Mira, it is the people closest to me who do. You, Caroline, Cassidy, and now Charlotte. You are a reminder that my track record is not so bad that my mistakes do not define me. At the times when I am saying to myself "But what if things go horribly wrong? What if I fail again?" You are all there to say "But what if they go right? What if this is a massive success?"_**

 ** _In the times when I do not trust myself, I do believe those who lend me a hand, metaphorically and sometimes physically, as I struggle, who steer me in the direction that, as a family, we decide is inspired, who say, "of course, you can."_**

 ** _With you and our children by my side, I know I can endure anything._**

 ** _You will have my love eternally Mira._**

 ** _Your Andréa._**

Miranda wiped a solitary tear from her cheek as she finished reading Andy's words; she was distressed that she had missed the last three months of words her wife had thought to send. She had missed the flowers more than she expected. She had believed that Andy had stopped caring. Gathering a piece of paper from her drawer, she started to write.

As she finished Miranda opened the browser on her Mac and typed quickly. She smiled when she found the perfect thing to acknowledge Andy's gift. Pulling up her cell, she called her florist. "This is Miranda Priestly-Sachs. I would like a bouquet placed onto my account to be delivered to Pastis at promptly 12:30 pm. Include bird-of-paradise, oncidium orchids, yellow calla lily, tiger lily, protea, ranunculus, hydrangea, and a sunflower. Additionally, incorporate a single red rose in full bloom. I will messenger a note to you to include in the arrangement. This is to be delivered to Andréa Priestly-Sachs. That's all."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy and Jess were sat opposite each other in the Starbucks opposite Elias Clarke. Jess looked at Andy and offered a rueful smile. "Do you remember when you hired me, Andy? You explained how you started off life as Miranda's assistant, you told me that unlike every other assistant she had you didn't hero worship her, you actually had no idea who she was. Even then I recognised you cared about Miranda and I concluded you were leaving due to it never being possible for your feelings to be reciprocated. A few months after we found out that you actually loved her and amazingly she loved you back. I was happy for you both."

"And no doubt shocked too." Andy's small smile turned into a frown. "What's this about Jess?" She looked into the young woman's eyes and spotted tears forming. She pulled a tissue from her purse and handed it to Jess.

"I thought I could believe in a fairytale too," Jess admitted as she wiped her eyes. "Emily moved over to the Art Department and I hired Giselle. You know what the hours are like when you work for Miranda, it's hard to find time to date. Giselle was there and we...well we became close. After you had Charlotte, and you were rushed into surgery, I listened as Miranda told Giselle to get the flowers out of her sight. The following week Giselle told me Miranda didn't want the flowers you were sending and I let myself believe her. I watched every week as she threw the bouquets away." Jess pulled a bundle of envelopes out of her purse and pushed them towards Andy. "I saved the messages and notes though. I'm sorry Andy, I witnessed Miranda looking sadder each week and the sadder she became the more the Dragon lady made an appearance and the harder it became to fix this. I tried to speak with Giselle but she waved my concerns off and told me to trust her."

Andy placed her hand on top of Jess's. "When did things end with Giselle?" Andy asked softly.

"Friday night, after the Gala. I couldn't believe she had the audacity to touch Miranda in such a way, especially in front of me." Jess sighed. "She told me Miranda deserved someone like her. That you would never be good enough and she admitted she got close to me in order to get closer to Miranda. She wanted to replace you." Jess barked out a grim laugh. "She doesn't realise she would never be able to."

"That bitch." Andy hissed.

Jess chuckled. "She got more than she bargained for on Friday night. I threw her out of the apartment we shared and I cut up her personal couture before leaving it in bin liners and telling her to pick them up. Serena kicked her out of the closet this morning advising her than her free wardrobe was unavailable until they had audited the contents. When I saw her she was wearing Wrangler jeans and a Donna Karan tunic from about two season's ago. Her Jimmy Choo's had seen better days too."

"Oh shit, Miranda will not be thrilled." Andy chuckled before turning serious. "I am sorry Jess."

Jess waved her apology away. "She was beautiful, but she was a handful. And she could be mean too."

"Miranda told me she was an acceptable assistant but a shitty person. I've been on the receiving end of her condescension, as has my Cass. Caro's too much like her mom to be spoken down to." Jess looked at her watch nervously and Andy grinned as she pulled the pile of notes into her purse. "Come on Jess, we'll go up there and hopefully I'll get to observe my wife in Dragon mode and view her tear strips off that unfashionable bitch." Jess sniggered but her laughter was short lived as she spotted Giselle at the counter rudely demanding coffee. Andy followed her gaze. "You know I was always taught that you can tell what a person is like from the way they speak to counter staff and waiters. She's no loss Jess and when the time is right, the right woman will come along."

"I hope so Andy," Jess muttered as she left Starbucks quickly with her head down. A warm hand stopped her, and she looked up into gentle dark eyes.

"Eyes up Jess. I hope you do realise that wanting to trust someone you care for is not wrong? You did nothing wrong." Andy told her.

"I hope Miranda sees it that way," Jess mumbled.

"You leave my dragon to me." She grinned as Jess laughed properly for the first time that day.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was sat on the rug with the baby, talking on her cell phone, when Jess and Andy arrived back. Miranda raised her eyes to her wife and smiled as she continued to speak. "...Yes, Patrick. Thank you for taking over this nightmare. I know the shoot is in safe hands now you are involved...Yes, of course, I will send Andréa your best wishes...Yes, the words on Page Six were in fact printed verbatim...she threatened to sue if they didn't...Yes, she is wonderful...lunch next week will be acceptable, have your assistant phone Jessica and we'll pencil it in. Ciao."

Andy joined Miranda on the floor and pulled Charlotte into her arms. She smiled down at her daughter who was beaming at her. "Hey, my Princess. Have you been good for mommy?"

"She has been amazing. She was chatting at Patrick for a while and she has been telling me a tall tale." Miranda caught Andy's eye and smiled. "I think she may take after her momma and babble incessantly."

Charlotte nuzzled into Andy's chest. "Ah, admit it, Mira, you actually love my babbling." She looked down the child in her arms. "I think this little one may be hungry," Andy said softly. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"You could feed her here," Miranda stated.

"You just want to see my boobs." Andy grinned at her wife as Miranda rolled her eyes. "If I was wearing a shirt, I would have no issue, it's a little awkward in a t-shirt. I didn't think when I was getting ready to impress my gorgeous wife."

"Mm and impress me you certainly did my darling. You always look beautiful but you in leather is absolutely mouthwatering." Miranda told her breathlessly unable to take her eyes off the way the trousers sat on Andy's thighs and backside, hugging her curves.

Andy grinned as she stood up and moved towards Miranda's personal bathroom putting an extra sway in her steps. Leaving the door ajar Andy shrugged off her jacket and pulled her t-shirt over her head. She settled into a chair by the side of the vanity she smiled as Miranda sat behind her desk and spun the chair in her direction with the New York Post in hand. As she started to read a large smile erupted on her face.

Andy's breath hitched as she watched Miranda take hold of a coffee that must have been placed on her desk and take a sip. "Close the door Giselle and sit." Miranda's tone was icy even as she looked up at Andy with warmth in her blue eyes. She offered the brunette a small smile and a wink before turning to face the room. Andy watched as Miranda obviously looked Giselle up and down. She pursed her lips, her disapproval evident. "You are aware that we have a strict no jeans policy here at Runway." She shook her head.

Giselle stuttered. "Um, I...I...I wasn't home to get my clothes."

"That's strange. The rumour mill indicated something other than the fact you had not spent the night at home. That your, what should I call Jessica...Ex-girlfriend? Well, I gathered that she shredded every piece of clothing that did not belong to Runway. The rumours may be exaggerated, but the fact is if she did shred your clothes it must have been well deserved." Miranda smirked. "Those Wranglers...absolutely disgraceful," Miranda muttered loudly enough for Andy to hear. Andy struggled to suppress her laughter. "I must ask if you have you seen Page Six today, Giselle?" Miranda asked her second assistant coldly.

"No Miranda, I have been out of the office all morning and..." Andy watched as Miranda flicked her hand imperiously.

"My wife conducted an interview on Saturday afternoon with the editor-in-chief of the New York Post. As you are aware neither of us appreciates the press presence in our personal lives. Yet I found myself being dragged through the gutter press because of your behaviour on Friday evening at the Gala. This is frankly unacceptable."

"Miranda, I...I..." Giselle started to sputter in an attempt to make excuses.

"No, no. I do not wish to hear excuses for your poor behaviour and lack of decorum." Miranda stated glacially. She stopped as there was a knock at the door. "Come."

Jess popped her head through the doorway. "Sorry for the interruption Miranda. I have a delivery for you, I was asked to ensure it was handed to you directly before the messenger is able to leave." She offered Miranda a small smile as she saw the editor gesture with her hand outstretched. Jess looked around confused when she did not see Andy. Miranda nodded imperceptibly in the direction of the bathroom causing Jess's smile to brighten even further. She stepped into the room she pulled a large bouquet from behind her back. Miranda's eyes shone with pleasure as Giselle gulped. "There was a note with the flowers Miranda." She stepped forward and laying the flowers on the desk in between Miranda and Giselle she handed the older woman the thick envelope that had arrived with the flowers. Miranda looked down and noticed Andy's neat script.

She tapped the envelope against her lips as she caught Jess's eye. "Thank you, Jessica," Miranda stated softly. "Please close the door on the way out. That's all." She said as the young woman retreated and realised it was time for the young woman to move on. She was, however, loathe to let the young woman go.

Miranda's eyes turned cold as she viewed the tall blonde in front of her. Looking at Giselle's hazel eyes she regarded them as never before. Hidden in the depths was the hardness she had only recently detected. She had been pulled in by the young woman's beauty but had overheard Giselle in a recent interaction with her youngest daughter. She had been less than thrilled with her tone and Cassidy had run away from the blonde in tears and had locked herself in her bedroom for the evening. A flight attendant had also incurred Giselle's wrath recently on a business trip to San Francisco after accidentally spilling a drop of wine on her lap as they hit turbulence. She had seen Jessica pull the blonde to one side in an attempt to get her to behave appropriately.

Miranda sighed. "Do I know why I agreed to hire you, Giselle?" She waited as the blonde shook her head. "You reminded me somewhat of my wife. You have expressive eyes like she does. I always assumed what lay behind them was warmth and kindness, however looking closer I am able to discern that what actually lies behind them is a calculating coldness." Miranda chuckled at Giselle's look of distress. "You actually thought you could replace my Andréa. You never had any chance of surpassing her. She achieved the impossible because she carries a fire within her that few people are willing to recognise, they notice she has a gentle heart that is vulnerable to hurt and they try to take advantage of it." Miranda glared at the blonde. "I will not allow you or anyone else to attempt to hurt her." Miranda glared at her. "I am however fortunate enough to have her complete trust." Miranda placed the envelope Jess had given her down and moved the flowers to one side. She pushed Page Six towards Giselle and tapped the article.

Giselle quickly scanned the words before looking up to speak. "I know you want me. I have seen your looks, scanning my body with desire in your eyes and..." Miranda's eyes widened and she let out a peal of laughter.

"Ridiculous and delusional. I can admit that although you are pleasing to the eye in designer-wear, you were merely another beautiful doll, in an industry where I am surrounded by them. You are no more, no less." Miranda told her coldly. "And it has been many months now that I started to see how your outer beauty attempts to hide the ugliness that you hold inside."

"I cannot believe you would prefer that size six heifer over me. She is not your equal..." Giselle trailed off as the door to the bathroom opened and Andy walked out with Charlotte in her arms.

Andy made her way to the couch and placed the now sleeping baby in the bassinet. She picked up the bassinet and walked to the door gesturing for Jess to take the child. She closed the door and spinning around turned cold eyes on the blonde assistant. "Please continue Giselle," Andy said with killer softness. Miranda smirked seeing Andy was ready for battle. She stood proudly, her hands placed on her hips, waiting for Giselle to speak further. "You're opinion obviously matters somewhere. Your self-entitlement must come from someplace, so come on, be brave and insult me further. Have the backbone to do so to my face and let's find out how much it actually endears my wife to you." Andy spoke coaxingly, her tone of voice sweet as syrup.

Giselle looked down at her hands before looking up with hatred filling her eyes. "I hate you, with your fake kindness and even faker smiles. I see past you where others can't. They can't see past those doe eyes." Giselle hissed. "You married a sad, lonely old woman in order to succeed. You wrapped her around your pinky and..."

Andy's face blazed with anger and she balled her fists and took a step forward. "Shut the fuck up Giselle before I shut you up." She roared. "How dare you? You fucking cunt! It is you that wants to sleep her way to the top. Everything I have achieved I have done with hard work and my own fucking talent, all the while keeping my integrity and being a decent fucking human being. Both of those are traits that you obviously lack. I just so happened to fall in love with an amazingly hardworking, beautiful woman. And for some fucking obscure reason that I have never been able to fathom she actually loves me back and supports my dreams."

Miranda stood and stepping past Giselle quickly took Andy's hand and led her shaking wife to the couch, stroking her face softly she pushed her down gently. She heard Andy take a deep, ragged breath in an effort to calm herself. Turning back she walked back to her desk and calmly sat down.

She pushed a pile of papers in front of Giselle. "This is your termination paperwork. You have 15 minutes to clear your desk out, if you are not gone in that time I will ensure you are forcibly removed from the building, in fact, I will have security escort you out, anyway. You will not be receiving a recommendation. I could not, in good faith, have you commit another act of sexual harassment on whichever hapless fool employs you. Thanks to Page Six you will not be able to work in the fashion or publishing industry. Such a shame really but..." Miranda trailed off as Giselle jumped from the chair and launched herself at the editor.

Miranda rolled back away from the desk. "You fucking bitch!" Giselle seethed. "I gave you my all, and this is how you repay me?" Miranda saw a flash of brunette as Andy moved quickly and gripped Giselle's flailing arm, twisting it up her back and pinning her by the neck to the desk.

"If you really want to add an assault charge on top of sexual assault and sexual harassment you are going the right way about it." Andy hissed menacingly. "You are lucky to be walking out of here without further action being taken. Now calm the fuck down before I show you what my size six ass can do."

Miranda stood and stalked to the door. Opening it wide she said. "Jessica I need security here now."

Jess looked at Miranda. "I called them, they are on their way." She admitted hesitantly. The elevator announced its arrival and the head of security, Eduardo, appeared with two of his colleagues.

Miranda stood to the side as they entered the office. Seeing Andy with the blonde held against Miranda's desk Eduardo grinned widely. "You can let go of her Andy, we have it from here." He placed a gentle hand on Andy's shoulder and she reluctantly let go.

"Thanks, Ed." Andy took a shaky breath as she stalked from the room. Grabbing a box she swept the personal contents off the second assistant's desk into a pile at the bottom of the box and looking in the drawers she emptied the contents into the box on top of the breakables. Finding the top drawer locked she looked up to meet Jess's eyes. "Do you have the spare key?" She asked.

Jess shook her head. "I gave it to you for safekeeping when I kept losing mine." Jess reminded her.

Andy chuckled. Stepping back into Miranda's office she grabbed her purse and pulled out her keys. Walking back to the desk she twisted the key in the lock and it opened. As she pulled the drawer open, she looked down at the contents and stopped, shock caused her to stall before she stepped back quickly.

"Um, Miranda?" She called. She met Miranda's eye as she came into her line of sight. "I think we need the police," Andy whispered. Miranda stalked over to see what Andy was looking in disbelief at.

"What is it Andréa?" Andy stood aside and grabbed a pencil. She pointed to one of the baggies. "Going off the colour it could be Meth, Kétamine or Heroin." She moved to another bag. "Ecstasy and Acid." The third bag she pointed out was a clear liquid. "GHB or Két," Andy whispered. "There's more underneath."

"Oh fuck!" Miranda was horrified. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes Andy could see determination sparking in the blue of her wife's eyes.

"What will you do Mira?" Andy asked.

"Is killing her out of the question?" Miranda asked.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be, at times, insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Miranda pulled her cell phone out quickly and scrolled through her contacts. "Good morning Commissioner, I was wondering if you could assist me? It seems there are drugs being held at Runway and need officers here as soon as possible...Of course...The drugs were in a locked draw belonging to my second assistant...Our security team has the young woman in question in hand...thank you, James. My love to Barbara and the children." Miranda looked up at Andy. "James will be sending his finest to deal with that." She waved to where Eduardo held onto Giselle's upper arm as she struggled to get free. "Leave the items where they are and do not touch them." She looked at Eduardo. "Take Giselle to the conference room. I will send the police along when they arrive."

Eduardo pulled the blonde by her arm into the conference room and Miranda was amazed as a female security guard arrived and with a nod at the three women entered the room locking it behind her.

Miranda took a deep breath and picked up the bassinet. Walking herself and Charlotte into her office she sat on the couch placing Charlotte by her side.

Andy looked towards Jess and noticed the horror etched in her eyes. Pulling Jess into her arms, she held the woman close as she started to cry. "It will be okay Jess; you will be okay. I promise." Andy whispered reassuringly.

"Miranda's going to fire me." Jess sobbed.

"No honey," Andy told her softly. "Miranda needs you here. She will need you to be strong and continue to make her life easier. You do an amazing job, Jess." Jess nodded against Andy's shoulder than Nigel, Serena and Jocelyn entered the foyer ready for the Run through. "Hey, Nige." She whispered, "I'd check with Miranda to find out if the run through is going ahead." He nodded at her before pointing the other women to the chairs to wait and entering Miranda's office. Andy released Jess. "Go clean up; grab a coffee and sort yourself out Jess. I've got things here and I'm sure Serena will help if I need it."

Andy sat down at Jess's desk and opened the calendar. She spotted the lunch at Pastis and smiled as the phone rang.

Picking up the receiver she spoke quickly. "Miranda Priestly's office, how may I help?" She listened intently. "She is unavailable at this time; I shall leave word..."

Serena and Jocelyn looked at each other and grinned as they heard the British voice screech down the line. " Andréa Priestly-Sachs you need to tell me what the fuck is going on. I have been told I'm coming home three days early..."

"Not now Em." Andy hissed. "I'll email you, or Ser can fill you in. Just chill, okay?"

"I hate it when you shorten everyone's name." Emily was petulant. "I expect to hear all about it at lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes, Emily." Andy agreed before disconnecting. She looked up to witness Miranda staring at her in disbelief and grinned.

"Andréa, darling. You are not paid enough to be my assistant." The editor smirked at her.

Andy shrugged and offered a small smile. "Jess needed some time and I can do anything, right?" She jumped up as Charlotte let out a loud cry.

"Mm yes, let's see how well you do soothing our daughter. She was not too thrilled when Nigel took my glasses from her." Miranda waved her hand towards her office as Nigel came out squinting blindly with Charlotte in his hands clutching his glasses tightly in her chubby fist and waving her arm as if she was brandishing a trophy.

"Six, your daughter is a menace." Nigel huffed. Andy stepped forward and plucked her child from Nigel's arms and eased her child's fingers from his eyewear. Charlotte frowned and pursed her lips looking remarkably like Miranda. Andy chuckled. "Sorry if they're chewed. Send me the bill." She handed Nigel's glasses back to him.

Miranda smirked at Andy's words as the elevator announced its arrival. Two plain clothed Police Officers entered the foyer and looked at the people stood and sat around. "Miranda Priestly?" The female detective asked.

Miranda stepped forward and nodded to the detectives offering her hand. "Priestly-Sachs." Miranda corrected. "Thank you for coming so promptly, Detective..."

"Taylor Palmer and this is my partner Detective Chris Lawson." The female detective smiled. "The chief tells us you believe there are drugs on the premises and that they belong to your second assistant."

"Correct." Miranda glanced at Nigel, Serena and Jocelyn. "The run through will be at 3 pm promptly. Use the extra time wisely. That's all." She shooed them away with a flick of her wrist. "The objects are in the top-drawer detectives." She gestured to Giselle's empty desk. "My wife was assisting in my second assistant's removal from the premises. The young woman was not too thrilled with the fact that I had terminated her employment on grounds of inappropriate workplace behaviour and sexual harassment." Miranda advised them.

"Who did she harass?" Detective Lawson asked.

Miranda blushed and Andy stepped forward. "I assume you do not read Page Six detective Lawson?" Andy asked. He shook his head and Andy grinned when he uttered the word 'tabloid trash'. "Miranda's ex-assistant, Giselle, got a little hands-on with my wife on Friday evening at a work function. It was highly inappropriate and left Miranda feeling extraordinarily uncomfortable. A decision was made to terminate her employment on grounds of this unprofessional behaviour."

The detective nodded and moved towards Giselle's desk. "Shit Palmer, she has enough here to keep Manhattan high for a month." Detective Lawson looked at his partner before looking at Miranda and Andy. "Did any of you touch anything inside this drawer?" Andy and Miranda shook their heads negatively as Jess walked in with two trays of coffee and a large bag in hand.

Miranda smiled at the young woman. "Jessica, thank you. These are Detectives Palmer and Lawson of the NYPD."

Jess nodded and swallowed hard before speaking quietly. "Good morning detectives. I believe I know where Giselle keeps the rest of her stash." She pulled a shoe box out of a bag in her hand and handed it to Detective Palmer. "I forgot about it when I was removing Giselle's things from the apartment at the weekend. I have not touched anything but the outside of the box but you may find the contents interesting."

Pulling a pair of gloved from her pocket Detective Palmer put them on and placing the box on Giselle's desk opened the box gently. They all looked down to find rolls of $100 notes and more bags of drugs. She looked at Jess. "You shared an apartment with your colleague?" Detective Palmer asked.

"Ex-girlfriend," Jess admitted. "I had no idea about any of this. I'm finally realising I didn't actually know the woman I have lived with for the last six months."

"We will need a statement, and we'll also take your fingerprints. We need to ensure we can eliminate you from the investigation." Detective Lawson advised gently.

Jess nodded. "Whatever you need." She offered the detective's coffee before handing Miranda and Andy theirs. Sitting at her desk, she looked at Andy as Miranda led them to the conference room. "Did you speak with Emily?" Jess asked Andy hesitantly. "I forwarded the calls to my cell but..."

Andy grinned. "Yea, she's coming home a few days early." Jess nodded and looking down started typing quickly. Andy sat hesitantly on the edge of Jess's desk with Charlotte at her hip. She watched curiously as Jess sent a document to print and signed it with a flourish.

As Miranda met them at the desk Jess handed her the paper. "My resignation, this mess with Giselle is partly my fault..." Jess trailed off as Miranda placed a light hand on her shoulder.

"That is unacceptable Jessica. You will not be leaving, not unless it is something you truly wish to do." Miranda gestured for Andy and Jess to follow her into the office and sat on the couch. "Please sit." She asked. "Tell me why you wish to leave?"

Jess perched herself in an armchair as Andy moved the bassinet and sat beside Miranda. Andy looked at Jess and Miranda as she soothed Charlotte against her chest.

Miranda waited patiently for Jess to start speaking. Jess looked up to see Andy nodding her encouragement. "Andy will tell you that I unknowingly helped Giselle keep her flowers and notes from you. I wanted to fix it sooner, but I was scared of losing my job and Giselle. At the time I believed I meant something to her that she could love me." Jess faltered. "I did you a great disservice, Miranda. I let my loyalty lie with someone other than you..."

Miranda interrupted. "I do not demand loyalty Jessica; it is nice to have it, but outside of Runway, your loyalty needs to lie with those who you care about, and who care about you. Although sometimes loyalty can be misplaced." Miranda sighed. "It took me a long time to learn from my mistakes where I rewarded some loyalty with blatant disregard." She looked at Andy and offered her a small smile as her thoughts flittered to Paris.

Andy smiled back at her wife and entwined their fingers before looking at Jess. "Give yourself a few days Jess. Don't rush into a decision about your future here. You are in a position now where you could easily move in another direction within the magazine. You know there are changes coming in the future. Talk to Nigel and Emily and work out where you fit and where you want to take your career."

Jess nodded as Miranda pushed the letter of resignation back towards her. "I will not accept this today Jessica. If your decision to leave us remains by the end of the week, I will accept and see what I can do to help you secure a position elsewhere. I have only ever had two assistants that impressed me as much as you have. One is currently on her way back from London, the other is sat by my side as my wife."

Jess offered both women a smile. "Thank you, Miranda, for your kind words and understanding."

"As Jane Austen said; we are all fools in love, Jessica," Miranda smiled as Andy chuckled quietly. Miranda sipped her coffee and looked at Jess contemplatively. "I have arranged with Nigel for the book to be sent electronically until further notice. If you are up to it, I would like my afternoon cancelled, including the run through. I doubt anyone will get much done today thanks to this morning's debacle. But I will expect everything to be business as usual tomorrow. If you could email the staff and remind them that their NDA's also cover this morning's events." Miranda sighed. "Once that is done, I want you to go home, take time for you, relax and consider what we have said. If you need the company, you are welcome to stay with us at the townhouse. If you do so, I will attempt to curb my twins so they do not inflict too much mischief, however, I make no guarantees." Miranda grinned as Jess and Andy laughed.

Jess smiled at her boss. "Thank you again, Miranda. I will reschedule the day and will ensure the police have all they need before I leave."

"Acceptable," Miranda said softly. She looked at Andy. "Now, I have arranged for Cara to pick up Charlotte. Roy is bringing her here. I suggest we give our statements to the Police, then I will take you for lunch and after lunch maybe we could take a walk?"

"That sounds good my love. If you are not up for Pastis, we could go home and I could cook?" Andy responded quietly as Jess moved quietly from the room.

"No, no. We'll keep the reservation." Miranda smirked. "Now if you would like to get more comfortable, I would suggest speaking with Nigel." Miranda smiled.

"Not a chance. I spotted how you looked at me when I arrived. I may have to wear leather more often if that's the reception I get. The look you gave me was smouldering." Andy glanced at Miranda and saw the blush rising up her neck.

Andy grinned as Miranda pulled her closer and kissed her on the cheek. "You light up my world my darling." Miranda husked. "I will be the envy of every person in the city."

"Such a sweet talker," Andy whispered.

"Mm, as you say. Though it doesn't stop it being the truth my Andréa." Miranda used the tips of her fingers and turned Andy's head to capture her lips in a fierce kiss.

A cough at the door disrupted them and Miranda broke the kiss gently. Looking across Miranda saw Detective Lawson standing nervously in the doorway and gestured for him to come in.

When he sat down, Detective Lawson ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Mrs Priestly..."

"It's Priestly-Sachs." Miranda interrupted. "But please continue, detective," Miranda said. Andy grinned.

"Um, well...I just wanted you to know we have officers coming to assist. Palmer is taking Jessica's statement and will be in momentarily to take yours and Andréa's." He sighed. "Giselle will be taken to the Precinct shortly. She has been arrested and read her Miranda rights."

Andy caught Miranda's eye and grinned. "Twice in one day. That's something."

Lawson grinned as he caught the double meaning. "That's a good one, Andrea."

"Call me Andy; everyone but Miranda does." She grinned at the detective.

"Thanks, Andy. Giselle has requested legal representation. The Security here is organising any surveillance footage which, if found, suitable may be used in evidence."

"Will she be released on bail after her arraignment?" Andy asked quietly.

"We will know more once we take a statement. There were a few people around when you found the drugs. Usually, people on drug charges are denied bail as they are considered a potential flight risk. It is likely she will be remanded until trial." Detective Lawson told her.

"And if she is found guilty?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Depending on the judge anything between eight and twenty years. Maybe more depending on lab analysis of the evidence. The justice system has been coming down hard on drug offences." Detective Palmer explained as she entered the office.

Miranda shook her head sadly. "It seems such a shame to throw your life away like that, while potentially destroying someone else's life in the process. I have seen what addiction can do to someone. It is not something I would want to watch any of my friends or family go through." Andy looked at Miranda with curiosity shining in her eyes and Miranda explained. "Gia Carangi. I never met her in person, but I watched her meteoric rise and decline while I lived and worked in Paris. She was such a beautiful young woman, mesmerising. She died aged 26 the year I moved to New York."

Andy nodded her understanding and looked towards Detective Palmer. "Lawson, I have Jessica coming to the precinct this afternoon for fingerprinting. If you start bagging the evidence, I'll grab the statements here. O'Brien and Quinn have arrived to escort Giselle to the precinct."

"Gotcha Palms." Detective Lawson stood and nodded to Andy and Miranda. "It was lovely meeting you both." He grinned at Andy. "I read your articles religiously. You have a way with words Andy, I look forward to reading more."

"Thanks, detective." Andy's smile hit him at the full mega-wattage, stunning him with its beauty.

He stood fumbling as Detective Palmer rolled her eyes. "Lawson, G.T.F.O." She grinned as her partner blushed and moved quickly from the office. Taking his seat she smiled. "Now ladies, tell me exactly what happened here today."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Cara arrived for Charlotte as they were giving their statements and stood watching Jess as she fielded calls as she rescheduled Miranda's day. Finishing the email to the entire Runway staff in regard to Miranda's expectations she finished the email and caught Cara's eye.

"Can I ask something, Cara?" Jess asked quietly. Cara nodded. "What happened this weekend?" She nodded towards the office.

Cara looked across at Detective Lawson as he stood and picking up the evidence bags he'd accrued walked towards the conference room as two other detectives were walking Giselle from the room. The two women watched as Giselle raised her eyes to Jess and frowned before being led into the elevator.

Cara placed a hand on Jess's arm and met her eye. "According to Roy, and this is only what he knows; Miranda followed Andy. She was making her way to London with Charley. No-one knows what happened apart from them. What little the twins may know I will no doubt find out."

Jess gasped. "So Giselle nearly succeeded in breaking them?"

Cara shook her head. "No, there are other things too. Giselle would have been the final straw for Andy. You see, Miranda breathing fire; you may see her as impenetrable. You see, Andy with her bright smile; she seems gentle and flexible. Behind that are two women who can't quite believe their luck in finding and loving each other. At times, it makes them insecure. For whatever reason, neither feels equal to the other."

"Oh." Jess was amazed.

Cara grinned. "You do know Miranda is human, right?" Jess nodded enthusiastically. "That's good." Cara breathed.

"When I used to drop off the book between that first Christmas we all found out and Giselle starting to drop it at the house I used to hear the laughter. The house exuded so much joy."

Cara nodded. "It's been a rough few months, but I know that they will work through whatever has happened to create distance between them. They make me believe in happily ever after. Now I just need help to find that special someone." Jess grinned as Cara rolled her eyes. "Though with my hours, I don't hold much hope."

Andy stepped from the office and smiled widely when she spotted the two women. "Sorry I kept you waiting, Cara. How was your weekend?"

"Fine, fine. How's the little monkey?" Cara asked holding her arms out for Charlotte.

Andy kissed Charlotte on the head and passed her to Cara. "I think she may be starting to teethe. She's nearly eaten two pairs of Nigel's glasses in the past two days." Cara snorted out a bark of laughter. "Don't laugh Cara, I'll have to wean her before she chews me raw."

"Andy, chill. You're about as milkable as a dairy cow at the minute." Cara stated laughingly. "You'll miss it when she is weaned. Enjoy it."

"Did you just compare me to a cow? That's the second time today." Andy frowned before shaking her head to clear her dark thoughts away.

Cara placed her hand on Andy's arm. "Andy, you are glorious honey. Please do not take what I said seriously."

"It's fine Cara, excuse me a moment." Andy stalked off down the corridor and into the bathroom, banging the door behind her.

"Oh shit." Cara breathed as she saw Miranda's ice-filled eyes regarding her from the doorway of her office. She gestured for Cara to follow her.

As Cara stepped over the threshold Jess head Miranda respond quietly. "Close the door behind you and sit."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy and Miranda made their way to lunch once the police had cleared out of Runway and Nigel had taken charge for the day. As they sat alongside each other in the town car Andy turned slightly to face Miranda. "What did you say to Cara? She looked awfully pale when she came out of your office."

"I told her in no uncertain terms to take Jessica on a date," Miranda admitted.

"What?" Andy was gobsmacked.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I have eyes my darling; I have seen the way Cara looks at my assistant. They both work hard; they put in long hours; they both deserve some fun."

"I assumed..." Andy trailed off as Miranda huffed.

"You assumed my inner dragon had come out to play in regards her comments to you being, how did she put it? As milkable as a dairy cow? It was an ingenious comment, and quite funny too. I hope it did not hurt your feelings to greatly." Miranda entwined their fingers and caught Andy's eyes.

"It pissed me off for all of three seconds and then I saw the funny side," Andy admitted. "What she said is the truth. When I do wean Charley, I will miss that closeness with her and I have had no issues in not being able to produce enough to feed her, so..."

"I breastfed the twins and remember their teething days quite well. Caroline was a biter, my impatient little baby found that the initial flow wasn't fast enough for her liking. I had to express a little beforehand. Cassidy used to just play at biting after her feed; it was her way of telling me she'd had enough or was bored. Pulling them away from the breast worked." Andy grinned. "We'll get Charlotte something hard and cold to chew on, teething rings and what-not. And we can rub her gums before a feed; it may relieve her discomfort and make her less inclined to chew or bite."

"Thank you, my love. You have eased my mind considerably." Andy whispered. She placed a light kiss on Miranda's cheek as they pulled up to the restaurant.

Roy exited the car quickly and held the door for the older woman, offering her a wide smile. Miranda nodded her thanks as she held her hand out for Andy. Andy slipped her hand into Miranda and slid out of the car, her long legs unfolding gracefully. Leading her wife into the restaurant Miranda was greeted warmly by the Maître D' and they were led to a table at the back of the restaurant. She nodded as he pulled out her chair and sat gracefully offering Andy a smile as she sat with her back to the room. He handed them the menu's which they laid on the table.

Glancing around Miranda noted many eyes on them and rolled hers. Leaning towards her wife, she whispered. "It looks like half of New York publishing world is here today."

"Ah, that means the sharks will be circling looking for blood, and their next story." Andy's smile brightened as Miranda laced her fingers through Andy's.

"They will come up empty-handed. Don't fret my darling." Miranda said softly

"I'm unworried," Andy reassured Miranda.

"I still worry that one day you'll find that all this is too much," Miranda admitted.

"Never!" Andy exclaimed. "Every bit of shit they throw at us has been worth it for this family, for you Miranda. I wouldn't change a damn thing."

Miranda gestured for the server and smiled at Andy. "What will you have my darling?"

Andy looked up and offered the server a wide smile. "Grilled Chicken Paillard and a side of French fries."

"I'll have the Prime Rib," Miranda stated softly. "Medium rare." At Andy's raised eyebrow, she huffed. "Actually make it the Sautéed Codfish and we'll both have Pellegrino." Miranda caught the server's eye, "Thank you." She whispered softly The server nodded her acknowledgement and picked up the menus before walking away quickly.

Andy looked up as the Maître D' appeared at her side. "Mrs Priestly-Sachs, I have a delivery for you." He brandished a large bouquet at her and placed an envelope beside her before offering a small bow and taking his leave.

Miranda looked across at her wife and saw the large smile of pleasure gracing her face as she took in the flowers. Her breath caught as the dark eyes met hers and she saw the unshed tears. "Andréa, I..." Miranda trailed off as Andy held her finger up and placed the flowers on one side.

Taking the envelope in her hands Andy recognised Miranda's untidy scrawl and grinned. Opening the envelope, she caught Miranda's eye and blushed. "I can't believe you bought me flowers after all this time."

Miranda smirked. "You should know to expect the unexpected. I am, after all, known for my unpredictability."

Andy laughed joyfully causing quite a few other patrons to look at her curiously, laughter at a table that held Miranda Priestly-Sachs didn't happen often enough for it to be ignored. She looked down and unfolding Miranda's note, started to read.

 _ **My darling Andréa**_

 _ **Every morning I wake up and thank my stars I found you. You bring me so much peace, love and happiness and I will never be able to repay the kindness, respect and love you have shown me.**_

 _ **I grew up with tales of everlasting love and togetherness, but until you entered my life that love had eluded me. I have suffered in the past my Andréa, but I know I can appreciate you more from those experiences. The pain was worth it finally because I have you in my life.**_

 _ **I love you and our girls more than anything or anyone in the world. You make my life complete. I love you today and will love you forever with the same intensity.**_

 _ **You are my life, my darling.**_

 _ **You are my love.**_

 _ **You ARE enough Andréa, you always have been.**_

 _ **Your Mira.**_

Andy looked across at her wife and saw her blue eyes twinkling brightly, unguarded affection evident in her gaze. "I am enough!" Andy whispered as if to herself.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** This story has been developed from a prompt from Misha20

In the DWP world, for the most part, Miranda is depicted as the one to be, at times, insecure or jealous over Andy. Would you PLEASE write a story where Andy feels threatened over losing Miranda, especially if the woman she is threatened by is hot and young like she is.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from TDWP, I do enjoy playing around with them, but they are in fact owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 **A/N 2:** So this is the final instalment of this fic. I may follow up with an epilogue at a later date but for now, I have nothing more to write. I appreciate everyone's comments and the words of encouragement. You all rock!

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty**

Andy and Miranda had returned to the townhouse later than expected after walking through the park slowly and including a stop off at Loeb boathouse for coffee.

As they entered the townhouse Miranda looked down at her watch and realised the twins would be home soon. She took the flowers from Andy with a small smile and made her way to the kitchen.

Andy grinned and took the opportunity to use the bathroom before slipping into Miranda's study unaware and placing the letters and notes Jess had given her onto the desk. She had seen how much Miranda wanted to read them.

Looking around she saw the little touches Miranda had made to ensure her family were present in this room. There were photographs of herself and the twins on every surface, the walls and sat proudly on her desk was the sonogram picture of Charlotte and that of the twins. She remembered that ultrasound as if it was yesterday.

 **New York -** **July 2010**

 _Andy was impatient, she had been waiting for her wife at the doctor's for the last 20 minutes and had received a text to say she was stuck in traffic._ _The doctor caught her attention. "Mrs Preistly-Sachs we can't wait much longer."_

 _Andy sighed against the flat pillow. "Just get on with it." She muttered sadly. She had hoped more than anything that Miranda would be here at this moment._

 _As the doctor pulled up her shirt, there was a commotion in the reception and the door burst open. Andy grinned to see her wife enter the room, flushed and bright-eyed. She looked at the doctor balefully and then turned to Andy to give her a warm smile. "_ _My darling, I am sorry I am late."_

 _Andy smiled up at her wife. "You are just in time. Come, sit down and we'll meet our son or daughter." Andy was excited to find out the sex of their child. After her initial disappointment of finding they would have the one baby, she wanted to know about their child._

 _"Are you sure you want to learn the sex?" Miranda asked._

 _Andy nodded and offered her wife a bright smile. "I want to know, regardless of the gender this child will be loved, but I want to be prepared," Andy explained once again._ _They had had this conversation multiple times._

 _Miranda nodded once and sat beside Andy and grasped her hand as the doctor prepared Andy for the sonogram. Miranda smiled as Andy hissed at the cold gel hitting her stomach. As the doctor placed the transducer onto her stomach, Andy attempted not to squirm, she needed to pee badly. The baby's heartbeat filled the room causing Miranda to squeeze Andy's hand._

 _After a few passes of the wand, the doctor turned the screen towards the two women. "I'd like to introduce your daughter." She stated_ _happily. "Here_ _'s her little hand up by her face, and it looks like she's sucking her thumb."_

 _"Another girl," Miranda whispered as she was overcome with emotion. Wiping her eyes she placed her hand on the top of Andy's small bump. "Hello, Princess." She whispered leaning down to talk to Andy's bump. "Your mommy's are looking forward to meeting you. You just need to stay put a little longer, your mommy's need you to be strong and healthy."_

 _Andy was aware of the tears forming over Miranda's words. In the first trimester she had started bleeding, and they had been unsure if the baby would survive, she had been placed on immediate bed rest and the bleeding stopped, but Miranda had been beside herself, working from home and ensuring her wife did everything the doctor said._

 _Now at 20 weeks, the doctor advised that she should be safe, however, they were monitoring her closely. She had sensed the fluttering as the baby moved the week before and now seeing the 3D image on the screen she experienced an overwhelming love for the little girl that was yet to be born._

 _"Let's get some photos shall we?" The doctor smiled happily, knowing the lengths these women had gone through to have this child._

 _"That would be brilliant," Andy whispered. She cupped Miranda's face. "Thank you, my love."_

 _Miranda looked down at her wife with tenderness in her eyes. "No my darling, thank you. You are giving me the greatest gift." She placed a soft kiss on Andy's forehead. "Our daughter."_

 _"Charlotte," Andy breathed. "After your grandma."_

 _"Perfect." Miranda smiled. "Caroline and Cassidy will be happy. Between them, they just won the_ _Runway Pool. Nigel will be devastated. He was sure we'd be having a boy called Michael."_

 _Andy chuckled. "That's my girls."_

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy left Miranda's office and made her way to the kitchen. "My love, I need to go up to my office for 15 minutes. I'll meet you in the den."

Miranda finished arranging the flowers in a crystal vase and grinned. "Where would you like me to put these?"

"Mm, they are beautiful. Maybe the living room or den. Somewhere we can all appreciate their beauty." Andy stepped towards Miranda and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Thank you." She leaned in and brushed a soft kiss on Miranda's lips and was pulled in as Miranda deepened their kiss.

The clattering of feet down the hallway broke them apart, but not quickly enough not to hear the gasp from their twin daughters. "Ugh, moms, get a room." Caroline giggled.

Cassidy dug her elbow into Caroline's waist. "Shut up Caro, it's sweet." Cassidy grinned up at her parents. "Hey, moms. They're pretty flowers."

Andy grinned. "Your mom surprised me with them at lunch."

"Sweet move mom." Caroline grinned. "So how did today go? You're home early."

Miranda frowned. "Come, upstairs girls, I have much to tell you. Andréa will join us shortly."

Cassidy looked at the two women and panicked. "You're not leaving us are you, Ma?"

"No, my little loves. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Andy reassured them with a smile. "I have something to do in my office. If you'd like to help me I'm sure your mom would be happy to talk in say 15 minutes?" She looked down at Miranda and offered her a bright smile.

"Acceptable, I will organise a snack and drinks. I will meet you in the den." Miranda agreed. "Now Bobbsey's, take your bags upstairs."

"Yes, mom." They replied in unison.

"And keep the noise to a minimum, your little sister may be napping." Miranda offered the gentle reminder.

Cassidy grinned. "Okay, mom."

The twins barrelled from the room, scooping up the school bags they jostled each other up the stairs causing Miranda to roll her eyes. "I think we may have to have the stairs reinforced," Miranda breathed. "They are like a herd of baby elephants."

Andy sniggered. "I'll see you in a few," Andy reassured her gently.

"What are you up to, my darling?" Miranda asked curiously.

"You'll see." Andy smiled. "I love you." Andy brushed her thumb across Miranda's lips lightly and made her way from the room.

Walking up the spiral stairs to the 2nd level the twins met her and wrapped themselves at each side of her as they continued up to the next level which held their bedroom, the nursery and Andy's study.

Leading the twins into her personal space she looked around and smiled. She adored the space Miranda had created for her shortly after they married. Unbeknownst to her Miranda had, what had been a guest room, refitted. She had lined two walls with floor to ceiling bookshelves and filled them with all of Andy's favourite books, she had provided enough shelf space for Andy's collectables. She had placed the wide comfortable couch that lived in the den into Andy's new space, knowing her wife favoured it and replaced it with a large sectional theatre suite that fitted the whole family comfortably. Under the window, she had provided a large desk made of solid Australia Jarrah wood and a comfy chair. The room was wired with Bose speakers and there was a flat screen on the wall.

Andy gestured them to sit on the wide leather sofa as she grabbed her iPhone and MacBook. She sat between the twins with the laptop in front of them. She pulled the twins into her arms and snuggled with each of them. "I want to do something for your mom," Andy admitted. "She has so many photos of us in her study and work office but hardly any of Charley except for her sonogram."

"Brilliant." Cassidy grinned and pulled her cell out. "I have photos too. There's one Cara took last week of the four of us." She scrolled quickly and sent the photo to Andy's cell.

Andy grinned as she looked down at the photo. "I agree with you Cass about one with all of us. It's perfect." She looked at Caroline. "Why don't you choose one? And what do you think of Cass's choice?" She handed her cell to Caroline who scrolled through the photos.

Caroline smiled at the photo Cass had chosen. "I like it." Her grin widened as she saw how many photos Andy had of her and Cassidy and the baby. "I like this one." Andy looked over and saw the photo of Caroline, Cassidy and Charlotte, taken when the baby first came home, the twins looking down at Charlotte in awe.

"Perfect. Thanks, Caro." Andy smiled and booted up her laptop. Standing she moved to the corner of the room she pulled out three silver photo frames.

"Ma, what about your choice?" Cassidy asked. Andy scrolled through her cell and pulled up a photo of her and her daughter, it had been taken a few weeks before by Nigel when they spent a Sunday afternoon enjoying a brief lunch as Miranda worked. Andy was sat with her feet outstretched with Charlotte laying on her thighs. Andy was smiling down at the baby as Charlotte's looked up, her blue eyes wide and a large gummy smile on her face.

She handed her cell to Caroline. The young redhead looked up at Andy and offered her a smile. "Mom will love it. We better hurry though, you are aware she doesn't like to be kept waiting and we want to hear what happened today."

Andy stroked her hand through Caroline's hair. "I'll be down shortly my little love, go on down to your Mom." Caroline handed Andy her cell back and bound out of the room leaving her with Cassidy. "Are you okay, honey?" Andy asked gently.

"What happens when Mom enters dragon mode again, Ma?" Cassidy asked hesitantly.

"It's bound to happen, Cass, it is part of your Mom's persona." Andy smiled. "Did you see my flowers?"

Cassidy nodded. "They are beautiful."

"Would you like me to explain the meaning behind them? Then you can form your own opinion and ask her and see how close you get." Andy grinned as Cassidy giggled.

Andy hooked her cell up to her Mac and transferred the photo's she wanted before sending them to print. Looking at the young girl she explained. "The rose in all ways symbolises love in its various forms. Now, you remember a red rose is an unmistakable expression of love?" Cassidy nodded. "Well, the red rose conveys deep emotions. It signifies love, respect, desire, courage, longing, respect, admiration and devotion. The giving of a single red rose says, 'I am madly in love with you.' Within marriage, it expresses domestic bliss, that is at once passionate and abiding, a love that is growing in strength, avoids monotony, and is still fresh."

Cassidy leant against Andy's shoulder. "Why would she include a sunflower?"

"The sunflower is often used for the 3rd wedding anniversary, Cass. That or a fuchsia. Our 3rd anniversary falls in two weeks. The sunflower signifies pure thoughts, adoration and dedicated love. It symbolises warmth and happiness." Andy smiled as she pulled Cassidy closer. "Now, the bird of paradise is for joyfulness and magnificence. It can also indicate exciting and wonderful anticipation."

"There was an orchid too," Cassidy whispered. "And lilies. I loved the tiger lily."

Andy pulled herself loose and made her way to the printer. Picking up the printed photos she smiled as she viewed them and sat back next to Cassidy as she placed them in the frames "There are many orchids Cass." Andy explained. "They are a symbol of exotic beauty, refinement, thoughtfulness and mature charm, and proud and glorious femininity. The one your mom included was an oncidium Orchid, which is a symbol of love and talent. The lilies commonly represent purity and devotion. The word Calla comes from the greek for beauty, the yellow calla lily is known for representing joy, growth, and change. The tiger lily is for confidence, pride, passion and wealth and the orange colour is for energy, balance and enthusiasm. Some people believe it means I dare you to love me."

Cassidy frowned. "So what mom is trying to tell you, is that she is in love with you, she thinks you are beautiful, she admires you and she's devoted to you? She believes in your talent and is proud to be with you and of you. Mom is, well, she's expressing how grateful she is to you for the happiness and joy you bring to her life and the continued hope you will grow together and that you will dare to continue to love her as you have always done."

"So it seems, there are other flowers too. The hydrangea is used to express gratitude for being understood. The protea stands for change and transformation. It signifies daring and resourcefulness, diversity and courage. The ranunculus symbolises radiant charm. It conveys a message that you are radiant with charm or you are attractive." Andy grinned.

"I stand by what I said before you babbled, even more, Ma." Cassidy grinned. "Now I will ask mom. Are you ready to go down?"

Andy looked down and secured the final photo in its frame. Turning it over she smiled. It was the photo of her and the girls, Andy was sat on the floor with Caroline between her knees leaning back against her chest. Cassidy was between her sister's legs, leaning back against her shoulder as she held Charlotte in her lap. Andy had her arms encircling her three girls, her hands resting on Charlotte's stomach. Looking up she caught Cassidy's eyes and smiled. "Yeah love, I'm ready."

"Well alright then." Cassidy drawled. "C'mon Ma, before the dragon, breathes fire."

Laughing, Andy stood and pulled Cassidy from the room and down to the den.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner had been eaten amongst lots of loud chatter and laughter before. They had settled back in the den when Charlotte demanded her own dinner.

Miranda held Andy's hand as she walked her up to the nursery before kissing her cheek and moving back down the stairs towards her study with the promise she wouldn't be long looking over the book.

She checked on the twins. Caroline and Cassidy were attempting to finish their homework with music playing quietly in the background. As Miranda continued through the house, she was reflecting on the peace and happiness of her home. She smiled softly as she entered her study.

Sitting behind her desk she stalled as she saw the stack of envelopes of different sizes on her desk. Pulling out her cell she fired a text Nigel and requested he work the book and that she would go over it with him at 8:30 am sharp the following morning.

Looking down she pulled the first envelope from the pile and opened it gently. She saw Andy's tidy handwriting and gasped.

 ** _Mira,_**

 ** _I hope you like my flowers, pale and dark pink roses, tulips, white and pink carnations, blue Iris, lisianthus, and bouvardia._**

 ** _I write this ten days after giving birth to our beautiful daughter. I am finally home with you all and I am happier than I could ever imagine._**

 ** _As I watched you leave for Runway this morning I was stunned by your beauty. The unidentifiable something that makes my heart beat impossibly fast and takes my breath away._**

 ** _You take my breath away, my love. I look forward to seeing you tonight._**

 ** _Always_** , **_your_** **_Andréa_**

Miranda sat back and closed her eyes. She remembered that day she returned to Runway after Charlotte's birth. She had struggled to focus and had almost picked up her cell multiple times and speak to her wife, to check in and ensure she was okay. She had stopped herself as she knew she would have broken down. She held the belief she needed to be strong for her Andréa, not wanting to overburden the young woman with her overwhelming fear. Once everyone had left Runway for the day she had sat in her office and completed the work she could not focus on that day. It was almost 1 am when she finally arrived at the townhouse.

She reached for the next note and inhaled sharply as withered white rose petals fell from the envelope.

 ** _My beautiful Mira._**

 ** _Our daughter is exactly six weeks old today._**

 ** _Yesterday when we were having tummy time I was laying by her side and she turned her head, eyes wide open, and it was like she was seeing into my soul. The only other time I have ever experienced that is with you, my love. From the first time you really looked at me, after Nigel worked his magic, I thought you could see me, the bits of me I try to hide from the world, my insecurity and my darkest fears._**

 ** _As Charlotte looked at me she gurgled and my heart melted. For a moment I stopped feeling that underlying emotions I have been experiencing, the anger and disappointment at my parents, losing the chance of being able to give you more children and the pain caused by your absence._**

 ** _Every time I looked into our daughter's eyes I am reminded of why I fell in love with you. She has your eyes, Mira. They are the most glorious blue, like the brightest sky on the sunniest of days. Her grasp on my fingers when I tickle her palm is as strong as yours has been since the first time we entwined our hands._**

 ** _I miss you, I understand you are busy but please don't forget about us, we need you in our lives, Miranda._**

 ** _Today's flowers are a promise of my unconditional and undying love for you. 50 roses of varying colours. Each to prove the depth of my feelings for you, the gratitude I hold in my heart from being loved by you._**

 ** _You hold my heart in your hands, Mira. Be gentle with it._**

 ** _Your Andréa._**

Miranda was ashamed of her behaviour to her young wife. She had purposely held her at arm's length, effectively pushing her away and disregarding Andy's beautifully gentle heart and yet her words hadn't condemned her. They were gentle and coaxing, wanting her to remember what they shared, to remind her of how much she was loved. She sighed heavily and pulled another envelope into her hands. She shook out the letter and read.

 ** _Miranda,_**

 ** _My apologies for the delay in this delivery. I had planned for this to happen on Wednesday but then you left the note for me about the dress fitting for tonight's Gala._**

 ** _Today's flowers show you my darkest despair, which has been building over the last three months. They include anemone, for the fact you have forsaken our family. You have been missing from our lives for many months now and the last time I attempted to speak with you, you dismissed me as if I was once again your junior assistant. I have included yellow carnation's, to show just how much you have disappointed me with your rejection of our family. There's a s_** ** _ingle_** ** _dark Crimson rose full bloom, I still love you Miranda but I mourn the loss of you in our lives._**

 ** _No matter what you do or how you may act towards me it will not change what has forged its way into my heart and soul. You elevated the passion within me, pure and simple. Of a million possible paths, ours crossed, and you became ingrained in my mind and in my heart. I still have an unquenched passion for you within me, I know it will remain that way, no matter what you will always be loved by me._**

 ** _You have brought me such pain recently, with your dismissal, but I can't say I'm without blame._ _I pushed myself in your direction, I initiated this relationship with that kiss in Paris. I was drawn to it because I thought it was my only chance to be true to my heart before facing yet another scenario where I realised I could never have you. After I kissed you in Paris, I expected you to eviscerate me and from that, I could only admire you from a distance. Back then it would've hurt but I would have lived._** ** _I was still a young woman, life still had many more lessons to impart, and you were the most beautiful human I'd ever across, the only person to ever pull me in entirely._**

 ** _Before this, I thought that's what would hurt the most. Longing for someone who would never touch you, never going to kiss you. But when it happens, and you know deep down it's not supposed to, you're euphoric and high and destroyed and distraught. But so over the moon. You can see the relationship wrecking them as it wrecks yourself, all over the reality of this collision._** ** _There we were, together, like the universe never should've allowed._**

 ** _When we were first together nothing else mattered. I found myself in your bed, stripped to nothing. Your hands, your mouth, your eyes and your lips on me. The way we touched each other, the words you said. The passionate nature and the vulnerability you still, even after all these years, try to hide. Afterwards, when you came after me, we held each other close, with me_** ** _stroking your hair, massaging your back and shoulders until we fell asleep, pulling each other in further. It was comfortable. That first night guided us into the morning where we dismantled the walls around each other's hearts. That day remains such a comfort, we played hooky, and you showed me your Paris as Nigel took your place at the helm of Runway._**

 ** _Now just over three years later I know I need to find the courage to get the words out, and yet I am unable to. That's nothing new, your beauty genuinely renders me speechless and quivering._**

 ** _I wish you were here today Miranda, I am sat at the end of our marriage bed looking at the dress you have chosen for me to wear tonight when we attend the Gala, and for the first time in months, I'll be by your side. I wish we didn't have to go. As I close my eyes all I can see is your face so close to mine. I press my lips together and all I can taste is yours. I feel you on the insides of my mouth, on my skin. Your hands crawling underneath my shirt_**.

 ** _I know you're hurting too, Miranda, not knowing how to end the disaster, you must see our marriage has become. I see your unhappiness, the reason you keep yourself distant. As you know I never wanted to cause you distress. The end of our marriage is a disaster that I can't help but marvel at, as a lover of destruction, of the unconventional, of living in the moment, of life and love and pursuing happiness._**

 ** _I will remain thankful for you. You gave me real happiness for so long, you gave me our daughter. I got to encounter the meaning of life. And I can't not be grateful. I can't not thank you._**

 ** _Many times I have wondered how could I have had such a perfect face in my hands. There are memories and moments we have shared replaying in a continuous loop in my mind._**

 ** _You are brilliant, you've taught me so much. And even the smartest ones fall. Even the strongest fall weak._** ** _Maybe it's expected that we would end up wishing this never even happened._**

 _ **I won't be here to watch the** **aftermath, the wreckage this is causing.**_ ** _I have to deal with sewing myself shut where you have torn me apart. I'm not sure I can make it through rebuilding myself from this. The shocks and constant reminders of it are everywhere_**. **_I still can't process it, let alone process that I will most likely never see you again once I leave_** **_for London._**

 ** _Please realise that I will ensure Charlotte knows where she comes from. I will never stop you from having access to our daughter. I_** ** _was serious when I said I love you_** , **_I always will. You have ruined me for anyone else_**. **_No-one could ever compare._**

 ** _A_**

Andy walked into Miranda's study to find the older woman with her head resting in her hands. "Mira?"

"You told me you were leaving in a fucking letter," Miranda whispered fighting against her overwhelming emotions. Her fear was battling her anger, and she didn't know which one would be victorious.

"No sweetheart," Andy placed the photo frames on the corner or Miranda's desk and knelt at the side of her wife. Spinning the chair around to face her, she clasped Miranda's hands. "You didn't have the chance to read my letters, so actually you knew nothing, I just disappeared." Andy sighed and letting go of Miranda's hands she tilted the older woman's chin to meet her eyes. "When you came home and started to get ready on Friday you mentioned nothing. I thought you were ignoring it and that you didn't care if I stayed or left. It seemed like you were not willing to fight for us."

Miranda attempted to speak and Andy placed her finger on her wife's lips. "Please let me finish." Seeing the older woman nod she continued. "I know I was wrong, Miranda. I also know any life without you in it would not be worth living." She moved her fingers from Miranda's face and looked down. "I need to consider how I would have felt, step into my shoes for just a moment, Mira. What would you have thought? How would you have felt?"

"Like my heart was being torn in two, my darling," Miranda whispered voicing her fear.

Andy nodded. "There has been an emptiness in my heart from missing you. I never stopped loving you though, I...well...I couldn't find hope."

"And now?" Miranda questioned nervously.

"Right now, my heart is overflowing with love for you. My heart is full Mira." She stood and pulling the photo frames from Miranda's desk she handed them to her wife. "I have hope for our future but we need to focus on making new memories. This is the start of that, with the knowledge we are enough for one another."

Andy smiled gently down at Miranda as she looked down on amazement at the photos. Looking up at Andy, Miranda's blue eyes blazed with happiness. "My beautiful girls."

"Always, my love," Andy whispered. "We each chose a photo we believed you would like, I'll be having copies done for Runway too and I need more frames for my office."

She watched as Miranda stood and re-organised her desk, swapping old photographs for new, but keeping the two sonograms from Charlotte and the twins. She stepped past her wife and placed the old photographs throughout the room with a smile before sitting down on the love seat and patting the place next to her for Andy. "Come here, my darling."

Andy walked towards her wife and sat down beside her gently gasping as Miranda's hand landed on her leather-clad thigh. Andy turned and looked at Miranda as her hand moved up her thigh softly. "Mira?" She gulped.

"Yes, Andréa?" Miranda husked.

"Aren't you supposed to be going over the book?" Andy asked quietly.

"Mm no, my darling. I left it in Nigel's accomplished hands." Miranda admitted. "There is something more important that needs a thorough going over."

Andy giggled causing Miranda to arch her eyebrow. "That has to be the cheesiest line in history, my love." Andy continued to guffaw as Miranda looked at her contemplatively before laughing herself.

"Seduction, Miranda Priestly style..." Andy laughed even harder as Miranda joked. "...Real smooth." They continued to laugh together. Andy was always amazed by Miranda's ability to laugh at herself.

Getting herself under control Miranda leaned towards the brunette. Capturing Andy's soft lips she cut off the laughter and heard the resulting moan as they sank into the kiss. As air became necessary Miranda gently broke their kiss and pulled back. Leaning back she looked at her wife and smiled. "Well I got you, didn't I?

"Forever..." Andy whispered as she recaptured Miranda's mouth with hers and pulled the older woman closer. "...I'm never letting go." She said against Miranda's lips before she pulled away

"Acceptable," Miranda exclaimed, her eyes brightened with her desire. "Now, I think I should take you to bed."

"Oh, God!" Andy moaned as she caught the heat in Miranda's eyes. "Yes, Miranda."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
